Paroxysmal Paradox
by hazelra7
Summary: Amy Farrah Fowler is acting strange. Saying things she never says, doing things she never does. She also has secret she doesn't want Sheldon to know. Can Sheldon help his girlfriend? Or will the secret pull them apart? (Warning: Unabashed and unapologetic Major Fluff ahead. Totally Shamy)
1. Chapter 1

**Paroxysmal Paradox**

"AMY! Is that your first drink? You're such a light weight! Oof!" Amy swiftly pulled Penny off the couch by her arms and started dancing with her. It had only been an hour into their scheduled girl's night at Penny's apartment. It was supposed to be a low-key night; few glasses of wine, looking through bridal magazines, maybe a game of twister if time permitted. Amy arrived a little late, unusual for the prompt Neuroscientist. She had a screaming headache and begged Penny for some analgesics. Bernie said she had some in her purse and Amy grabbed a bottle. She down 3 small pills with a huge swig of wine. Within 20 minutes, her head ache was gone and she was feeling no pain; however, Amy was acting loopy, talking strangely, and sometimes just zoning out. The girls chalked it up to Amy acting like Amy with too much wine.

"Come on Bestie, let me show you my sweet moves!" Amy was doing her best impression of a belly dancer, gyrating her hips to the non-existent beat. If she wasn't gravely concerned, Penny might have thought she was actually rather good. When she started taking off her cardigan, both Bernie and Penny started to get truly worried. "Ames! Are you sure you only had the one glass?"

"Yesss. I am feeling no pain bestie. Let's show the guys across the hall our stellar moves!" Amy tore off across the hall like a gazelle. She knocked loudly on the apartment where the men were playing video games:

Knock knock, knock, "Sheldon, Howard, Leonard and Raj…

Knock knock, knock, "Sheldon, Howard, Leonard and Raj…

Knock knock, knock, The last time, she shouted, "Lanky, Shorty, speckles and Carmel!"

Sheldon answered the door with a furled brow, "Who's Carmel?"

Raj rolled his eyes, "Who else would it be, Sheldon!"

Sheldon snapped at his girlfriend, "Amy what are you doing here?"

Amy ignored his query and busted into the apartment. "Aright boys, time to kick things up a notch!" Amy pulled out her phone and pressed a few buttons. The song, "Girls just want to have fun," started playing and Amy started dancing like sorority girl after too many trips to the keg. She started unbuttoning her blouse and she kicked off her shoes.

Penny and Bernie just made it time to see Amy show the guys her new belly dance moves which dumb struck the group. Sheldon glared at Penny and growled, "WHAT DID YOU GIVE HER!? Any of that Tea that's not tea?"

"Nothing! Sheldon! She only had a half a glass!"

"Of what? Absinth?" Sheldon moved over to Amy to get her to stop dancing, but she pushed him away roughly and grabbed Raj, "Come on Raj, let's show them how the lonely crew gets things done!" Amy started bumping hips with Raj who looked completely lost, but had a strange smile on his face, "Hey! This is fun!" Amy giggled, "Nice moves, Carmel!"

Sheldon raised his voice, "No more fun! Amy you need to stop this!"

Amy stopped and looked at Sheldon with glazed over eyes. She snapped at him with biting tone, "Seriously? What do you care? I could be naked right now, dancing with Chippendale's and you would be wondering if the New Star Trek movie is going to have Benedict Cumberbatch again."

"Well actually, that's a good question…"

Penny and Amy snapped at him, "Shut up Leonard!"

After one quick unsteady twirl, Amy looked like she was going to faint. "I need to lay down…." Without another word, she ran to the back of the apartment, and slammed Sheldon's door.

Sheldon glared at Penny, "Thank for ruining Vintage Game night, Penny!"

"I didn't ruin it, she only had a half a glass! She was complaining of a head ache, Bernie gave her some…."

Bernadette face grew pale, "Oh GOD!" She rushed across the hall, and came back in a panic, "Oh Boy, oh man!"

"What!?" Howard went over to comfort his wife who was visibly upset.

"Sheldon, go check on Amy. Keep her awake, whatever it takes. Keep her talking!"

"Well, I don't see why I have to go.."

Bernadette screamed at him with the commanding voice of a drill sergeant and just as sweet, "You go take care of your girlfriend, you selfish jerk, NOW!" Sheldon scurried off down the hall.

When he was around the corner, Leonard came up and whispered, "What's wrong, Bernie?"

"I didn't want Sheldon to hear, he would freak out, but I think Amy might have taken some wrong pills. She took this seizure meds we've been working on. They have some crazy side effects when mixed with alcohol."

"Why on earth would you have experimental meds in your purse?"

"Hey, they are great for nausea! I didn't know she would grab the wrong bottle! One pill shouldn't be a problem, but not three of them, and not with any alcohol. They have some crazy side effects, lower inhibitions, amnesia, multiple personalities, drastic mood swings and possible seizures."

"Wait, she took seizure meds? And it may cause Seizures? Are you serious?"

"It's easy to hide a side effect in the initial symptoms!" Bernie voiced lowered, "Hey, whaddya want from me?"

"It doesn't matter, we have to get her to the hospital!"

"Good luck with that! She's acting crazy. We need to keep her awake. I call the doctor on call for our company." Bernie pulled her phone out of purse and dialed.

"You have a doctor on call for your company?"

Bernie looked around, "We get a lot of question about our…. Side effects. Anyway… We need to talk to her! Hopefully Sheldon is doing the one thing he's good at… Talking!"

Sheldon heard the entire conversation. Now he was really worried about his girlfriend. He knocked on his door, but heard nothing. He crept open the door, and saw Amy lying on the bed, her hair was covering her face and she was looked like she wasn't breathing. Sheldon rushed over to her and lifted her into his arms. Her blouse was half undone and he could see the seam of her pink bra strap peeking out of her cotton undershirt. He placed his hand on her chest to see if she was breathing and luckily, she was. Sheldon brushed the hair off her face. Her head bobbed back, "Amy! Amy! Amy!"

Amy blinked her eyes open, "Hello cuddles…" She nuzzled into his chest, "Come to dance with me?"

"NO more dancing for you, Amy. You need to stay awake though, Doctor's orders."

"Okay Dr. I will. How long do have?"

"What do you mean?"

"To live?"

Sheldon snorted, "Amy, you're not going to die! You just took some funny medicine. You'll be fine. You have to be fine." Sheldon voice raised slightly and he held on to her tighter. He felt her hot breath heavy on his neck, "Amy!? Now, stay awake!" Sheldon moved her to a sitting position with the bed's pillows behind her. She blinked her eyes open and murmured. "_Don't tell him.._"

As he was fixing the pillows he asked, "Who?"

"My boyfriend. He will freak out. I don't want him to freak out again. He can't know. Never tell him!"

Sheldon laughed, "Oh, Dr. Fowler, I think you underestimate your boyfriend." Once he was done getting her situated, he sat next to her, and brushed the hair off her face, "He's made of stronger stuff."

"I have a secret… I can't tell him."

Sheldon cocked his head, "What is it?"

Amy blinked her eyes and looked at the man questioning her, "Sheldon! What is going on?"

Sheldon smiled, happy to see his girlfriend back, "Amy, you took some pills that interacted poorly with alcohol you drank. You'll be fine, you just need to stay awake, okay?"

Amy looked around, "Why am I here?" She sat up and looked down at her blouse and covered herself instinctively, "Where are my clothes?"

Sheldon swallowed hard, "You took off your cardigan in the other room, and I can fetch it for you?" He started to get up, but Amy held his arm. He looked back her and her eyes had a look he had never seen; Fear. "No, don't leave. I don't want to be alone." Amy swallowed hard and sat up straighter, "I am sorry for anything I've done, I honestly don't remember."

"Oh, you're fine. Although Koothrapali hip is probably in need of an ice pack." Sheldon smiled, but Amy's eyes were glazed again, looking out into a deep unknown cavern. "Amy?"

Her voice seemed far away; with a hoarse whisper, "Yes… I almost didn't go."

"Where?"

"To the coffee shop. I almost didn't go. But he was a Dr. I was so curious. I wanted to meet him. I probably shouldn't have gone. I was so curious." Amy's eyes were still fixed on the closet door, by her mind was elsewhere, far away.

Sheldon looked at her inquisitively, "What coffee shop Amy? What doctor?"

Amy smiled, "Oh my, he's tall! But why did he bring his friends? He has an accent, ever so slight. Oh, Texas, that makes sense now. He will run as soon as I say it, all forms of physical contact up to and including coitus are off the table. He will run, they all do." Amy smiled, "He didn't run! Boy, he's tall." She smiled and snuggled into a pillow she had pulled over her chest.

Sheldon didn't know what to say. Obviously she was remembering their first meeting. Her eyes were fluttering now, he had to keep her awake. "Why did you say you probably shouldn't have come?"

Amy swallowed hard, "Because of my secret. SHHHH! Never tell him!"

Sheldon leaned closer to her, "Can you tell me?"

Amy jumped back and looked at him with recognition, "Sheldon! How long have I been here? I need to go home. I'm sorry I'm in your room. I know you hate that." Amy leaped off the bed, and immediately collapsed on the floor. Sheldon ran around the other side of the bed and tried to pick her up, "Amy!"

Amy popped off the floor in a start, wrapped her arms around his neck and smirked at Sheldon, "Are you dancing with me, Dr. Cooper?"

Sheldon took a deep breath in relief, "Yes, we are dancing. Okay? No more running." He held her in his arms and swayed her back and forth. "How's this?"

"Hot."

Sheldon rolled his eyes, "It's just dancing Amy. Don't get too excited."

Amy pulled away roughly, "No, I'm hot… God, it's like 100 degree in here!" Amy pulled off her blouse by arching her back and peeling the fabric off her shoulders. Sheldon swallowed hard and tried to pull her sleeves back up trying not to look at her cleavage, "Amy, you don't want to do that!"

Amy stopped and quickly looked at him with flaming anger he had never seen from her before, "No Sheldon, I do. What do you care? You've seen me naked before, and did nothing. We don't have a physical relationship, Sheldon. My body doesn't do anything for you. What difference does it make if I wear 20 layers or none." Amy started pulling off her skirt. She pulled off the skirt with a quick yank and continued undressing with her back turned to Sheldon, "Ours is a relationship of the mind, and I seriously doubt you MIND." She bent over, almost pressing her buttocks against Sheldon groin. He pulled back quickly.

Amy pulled off her cotton undershirt. She turned around to look at him, "See! Nothing you haven't seen before." Amy was wearing a pink demi cup bra that pushed up her breasts like a shelf. She had matching panties with lace sides. Sheldon took a deep breath and looked her up and down. She licked her lips and reached up to twirl her hair. Just then, Bernadette busted in the room.

"Okay guys I heard from the doctor…" Bernadette stopped and her jaw dropped to the floor. Sheldon turned around suddenly and tried to cover Amy with his body. He looked like he was caught with his hands in a forbidden cookie jar. 'SHELDON! I didn't say strip the poor girl!"

"I didn't! I won't! I couldn't! She is… She just… Can't someone else do this?!" Amy had wrapped her arms around Sheldon from the back. Her body was fused with his. She was tickling his waist and pressed her chest against his back. Amy was humming into his shoulder blades. Her hot breath was seeping through his cotton shirts. "Oh my, but you do smell good, don't you!" Her hands were running up and down his sternum. Sheldon stiffened at the touch and looked back at Bernadette who was smirking at him. His voiced raised an octave, "Maybe one of you girls, not the guys, not them!"

"NO Sheldon, Man up! Amy just needs to stay awake for at least an hour. Then the drugs will work out of her system. If she starts to seize, though, we have to take her in. I called the doctor. She should be fine!" Bernadette smirked at Sheldon who was wiggling from Amy's hands wandering hands under his shirt, "Looks like you have everything under control!" She giggled as she left the room. As soon as she left, Sheldon turned around. The sudden movement caused Amy to lose her balance, he had to reach out and catch her by the waist. Her skin was so soft to his touch. The curve of her waist fit his hand perfectly. Her back was arched again and her breasts were almost popping out of her bra. Her head flailed back again and she was almost dead weight in his arms. "Amy!?" He slowly put her on the bed as he lifted her head with one hand, "Amy! Are you okay?"

Amy blinked her eyes and nodded her head, "I'm fine. I'm fine. I just need a …" Sheldon pulled the sheet over her chest. Amy looked far away again. "If he knew, he would leave me."

Sheldon looked concerned, "Why do you think that?"

Amy's eyes darted around, unable to focus on anything or anyone, "He would think less of me. He hates it. He would never believe it anyway. I already lied to him, I have for years. He would run away from me! He can't know." Amy looked so scared. She held onto the sheet, pulling it between her chest, holding it to her face for comfort.


	2. Chapter 2

**I think I better change the rating for this Fan Fic to Rated M, Just to cover my bases. I Don't want to get in trouble. Thank you so much for all your reviews! I hope you are enjoying this crazy ride. I will try and update very quickly!**

* * *

><p><strong>Paroxysmal Paradox 2<strong>

Sheldon looked annoyed, "You shouldn't lie to people, Amy. It shows bad character. You should be honest and let the chips fall where they may. You should tell me." He opened his eyes wide awaiting a reply that was not forthcoming.

Amy put her small index finger to his thin lips, and hushed him, "Never tell. He doesn't want to know. He can't know." Amy moved her hand to his jaw and smiled, then quickly pulled away as she looked at him with re-focused eyes, "Oh Sheldon, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have touched you… Oh my head hurts! Oh right where it landed on me! Damn monkeys!" She reached to the back of her head and winced.

"What do you mean Amy?" Sheldon looked at her head, but saw nothing but her brown hair.

Amy looked down at her body, "Sheldon, where are my clothes?"

"Oh, um… You kinda took them off." Sheldon reached down on the floor and started to pick up her clothes, "I tried to stop you, but you said you were hot. I guess the medicine is messing with your internal temperature. Interesting, I wonder if Bernadette's company… Amy?"

He looked over and Amy's eyes were closed. He dropped the clothes and went back to her on the bed, "Amy." He put his hands on her face and pushed her face to look up, "Amy, don't fall asleep."

Amy blinked her eyes open, "Oh, Ricky, let me sleep! I'll get your damn menthol cigarettes later!"

Sheldon snapped back, "Ricky? You think I'm Ricky?"

Amy didn't answer him. She continued talking, but with her eyes shut, "Yes, I know… I drank too much. Ah…" Amy acted like she could taste the cranberry martinis again, "Oh man, I need to brush my teetch! OH Boy! He said I kissed him… HA! At least I didn't kiss one of the Korean Businessmen, ay?" Amy laughed. Sheldon knew she was remembering the first night she kissed him.

Amy eye brows bent towards her nose. Her voice was lower and quaking. She moved her fingers to her lips, "I wish I could remember. I wanted to kiss him all night. He smelled so nice." Amy smelled the talc soaked sheets of the bed and hugged them, "Oh how I wished I remembered. At least, he was still talking to me, ay Ricky!?" Amy smiled and giggled, "Probably scared the hell out em, poor boy. He must have hated it. He wouldn't have asked for a reboot if he liked it. Oh well… I knew he didn't like me that way…He liked that damn blue bird more than me!"

Sheldon looked at her with his own far away eyes. If she only knew how much he did like her kiss. She was right though, it did scare him and he wasn't ready for it. He didn't want to admit his feeling and it wasn't until she started dating Stuart that he knew he admitted her liked her as more than a friend. But even that was hard for him to acknowledge. All he knew was he didn't want anyone else to be with her.

"Leonard did." Amy giggled.

Sheldon snapped back from his day-dream and quipped. "Leonard did what?"

"Like me, _that way_. I had to squash his dreams, though. Who would have thought that Amy Farrah Fowler, would be leaving a trail of broken hearts?" She flipped her hair off her bare shoulders and had a haughty look. Sheldon narrowed his eyes to slits.

Sheldon voiced raised to almost a screech, "_What did you do with Leonard_?""

Amy turned to the side, and curled up the sheet, "We went to a wedding, we danced so much he hurt himself. He had a fabulous time which was great, he needed to loosen up. That guy is wound tight!" Amy shook her head and let out a tsk tsk. Sheldon voice was still low and unwavering.

"Yeah, he is. Get back to the Leonard liking you part…"

"Well, we even laughed about the ice on his groin when he pulled it dancing... When I dropped him off, he kissed me on the cheek. I thought I had a beckoning pelvis, but Penny said he wasn't interested in me. Maybe she was right." Amy face changed in a split second. She bit her lip and looked away, "Not many are."

Sheldon's jealousy was still in full effect, "Stuart was interested… a little too interested if you ask me." He narrowed his eyes in anger ; just thinking about that comic book jockey with his Amy, having pumpkin lattes and darkened theaters, made Sheldon face turn crimson.

Amy sat up with a start and looked out, "A boy likes me! He wants to go out with me!"

Sheldon sucked his teeth, "You had better be talkin' about the past, missy."

Amy smiled, "He asked me to be his girlfriend! I'm Sheldon Cooper's girlfriend!" Amy let a squeal that would make a preteen girl proud. Sheldon couldn't help but smirk. "That's right, now try and relax, just lay there."

Amy's lip started quivering, "He'll find out, I know he will. He's smart, so smart. When he knows he'll leave, again." Amy eyes stung with tears that she let fall on her face. She looked at Sheldon with glossy eyes, "Please, don't tell him. Please!" She slumped back into the bed.

"Amy I have no idea what you're talking about." He wiped away her tears with a klennex. "Can you tell me what you're so afraid of?" Amy sat up with a start, "Sheldon!" Amy looked frightened, worried, "I'm not feeling well. Can we go back to the couch, I need to lay down."

"Amy you are laying down. Besides, you're half-dressed, here." Boy, he thought, _she is running the gambit on emotions here!_

Amy looked down at her half naked body and then at Sheldon with a devilish grin, "Rub something on my chest, Sheldon." She sat up on her knees, pulling Sheldon's hand to her chest right above her breast. Sheldon tried to pull his hand away, but Amy kept it there, making circles on her skin.

Sheldon watched his hand move over her skin, "Amy… I … You're not sick… Not that way…"

Amy moved closer to him, "Sheldon rub something on my chest and sing to me. " She moved his hand down to the top of her breast. She wasn't holding his hand anymore since she had moved to his chest. He didn't move his hand away, just lightly glazed his fingers over the top of her soft breasts. He drew in a quick breath as he felt her hand on his chest. "Amy… You're not sick… You don't…need…. Need…" Sheldon licked his lips as he watched his own hand moved over her chest, slowly traversing the soft mounds of her cleavage. He couldn't pull back, but couldn't stop himself.

Amy grabbed his shirt and pulled him into her. She crashed her lips against his with such force, it made his mouth open. Amy darted her tongue in his gaping surprised mouth and moaned as she moved her body closer to Sheldon. Her lips tasted of wine and cherry chapstick. Sheldon initial reaction was to pull away from the feeling of someone's tongue in his mouth, but he had to say the word again that he uttered so long ago when he was surprised by her kiss: Fascinating. This time, however, she didn't pull away and run off. Instead, Amy moved even closer to Sheldon, pressing her chest against his. Sheldon tilted his head to the side to feel the sensation in his mouth. Amy tongue ran softly across his lower lip, then she would close her mouth slowly and end the kiss, only to start again. Sheldon moved his other hand to the back of her head. He thought at first to pull her away, but instead, he found himself holding her head steady with his hands weaving through her silken hair. Fascinating, he thought again just before the door blew open.

Penny was at the door watching with an oval shaped mouth, "Oh, Sorry!" She slammed the door shut. She whispered under her breath, "Holy crap on a cracker!" She walked in a daze back to the couch to report to the awaiting friends, "I think they're fine…" She looked over to Bernie, "Got any more of those pills?"

Back in the bedroom, Penny interruption jarred Amy from her stupor. She pulled back and looked at Sheldon, "OH god! I think I kissed a monkey!"

Sheldon looked at her annoyed, "You didn't kiss a monkey! You kissed me!"

Amy looked horrified, "That's even worse!"

"WHAAT?" Sheldon sat up and jutted his jaw out, "How is kissing me worse than kissing a monkey?!"

"OH man… Oh no.. He's going to be furious!" Amy jumped back and dove under the covers, hiding her head.

"WHO?! THE MONKEY OR ME?!" Amy said nothing, she just slid into bed, hiding her head as she rocked back and forth under the covers

Sheldon was ill prepared to deal with female emotions on normal days. This was not a normal day, "Amy! I don't know what you are talking about. You need to sit up and tell me what is going on in that head of yours! NOW!"

Amy peeked out from the covers, "Don't yell at me…" She started wailing. "He always yells at me."

She said in a whisper, "If you act like you're asleep, he leaves you alone."

Sheldon stopped suddenly and his anger flowed out him. He looked at Amy frightened eyes peeking out of the blanket like a lost child. Sheldon didn't know what to say, or what to do. He just sat quietly. He reached out and touched Amy's arm, but she shivered. He pulled back. After a few moments, he said in a low calm voice, "He's gone, Amy."

Amy poked her head out of the covers, "Are you sure?" Her voice was so small and quiet, like a little scared mouse. "Is he really gone?"  
>"Yes, Amy. He's gone, and he's not coming back. Ever. Okay?" Sheldon brushed her hair off her forehead and smiled at Amy.<p>

Amy eyes darted around, and she answered in her small voice, "Okay." Amy eyes lit up, "Hey! Let's play a game!"

Sheldon let out a huge sigh, "Now you're talking! What do you want to play? Counter factuals?"

Amy voice sounded juvenile. She was twisting her hair and biting her lip, "That sounds hard… Ooh! I know! The dozens! I'll start! Your momma so…"

"Wait, what are the dozens?"

"Insult game! Okay, I start: Your momma's so dumb, she doesn't verify her results against the initial hypothesis! Oh snap!" Amy snapped her fingers at Sheldon's dumbstruck face.

"Amy I don't know how to…" Amy let a huge buzzer sound, "Wrong! My turn again, Your momma's so dumb, she took remedial Geology!

"Now wait just a cotton picking minute!" Sheldon could take a lot, but this was uncalled for, even for Amy.

"And Failed! OH snap!"

"Amy!"

"Is it organic?"

"What?"

"20 questions! Come on, play fair! Is it organic?" Amy sat up on her knees, pulling the sheet off the bed and wrapping around her like a toga. Sheldon was just happy she was playing a game he knew and stopped with the low blows about his mother, "Oh let me see… Yes!" Sheldon had an answer he thought would stump Amy for sure.

Unfazed, Amy answered quickly, "Spock!"

"How could you possible guess that so fast!?"

Amy lowered her voice to whisper, like she was telling a secret, "You may not know this, but I am pretty smart! I got a full ride to Harvard, graduated early, Oh and I was published at the age of 14. Nothing like my boyfriend though, he… he…" Amy looked far away again. "He doesn't think I'm pretty."

"What? Are you crazy?"

"No, my mother had me tested!" Amy started giggling again, then stopped. Her lip was quivering again, "He doesn't even touch me. If I was prettier, he would. I know it. I think I know it.. I don't think so, actually. He might not ever touch me."

"Amy… I touch you all the time! What are you talking about?"

"Maybe a weekend! He loves trains! I just want him to be happy. Happy with me. I think he'll love it! Oh I can't wait to see his eyes light up." Amy let out a squeal, "He'll be so pleased, he'll pull me in his arms…" Amy wrapped her arms around her body, "He'll look me with his beautiful blue eyes…" Amy fell on the bed with a slump, "He rather spend it with that stranger, that annoying train guy." Amy sat up quickly and grabbed Sheldon pulling him into a hug, "SHH, he kissed me!"

"Who? The annoying train guy?"

"No silly, my boyfriend, my perfect boyfriend. He started off mad, oh so cross. He thought I tricked him. Shh! I did!"

"I know you did, Amy. I was there?"

Amy let out a huge romantic sigh, "Oh man what a kiss. His lips were perfect. I don't think I'll ever get over it. I almost told him that weekend."

Sheldon lightly tapped Amy's bare back, "Told me.. I mean him… what, Amy? What did you almost tell _him_?"

"The secret. I couldn't."

Amy moved her mouth to his ear and whispered in low voice, "Oh my, but you do smell nice, don't you." She started kissing his neck. Sheldon cocked his head toward her to stop her action, but she was almost attached to his skin, like a vampire.

"Amy… Amy… Stop…. That… Amy…" Sheldon's protests were getting weaker by the second. Amy had moved her hands under his shirt and was pulling it off as she continued to feast on his supple neck. "Oh Amy, you really shouldn't… Wait…" She swiftly pulled off his cotton shirts over his head and continued her assault on his neck. "Amy wait…" Sheldon verbal protests were getting him nowhere. She was fixed on his skin, feeling every inch of his newly exposed chest.

Suddenly, she stood up and pulled the sheet off her body, tying it to the neck like a cape. Sheldon sat up on his knees reaching for his shirt on the floor, but they were too far away. Amy gave him a devilish smirk, pushed him roughly on the bed. He slammed against the mattress, lying prone across the surface. "Amy!" Amy climbed on top of him, straddling him. She ground her hips against his groin, holding herself up with her hands on his waist.

"AMY! What are you doing?!" Sheldon tried to get up, but Amy pushed him back down, holding him down with her hands on his shoulders and her weight on his pelvis. He was trapped, unsure what she was going to do. Amy licked her lips and reached down and smelled Sheldon's neck, "Oh you'll do quite nicely, I think." She moved her hips against his growing groin, "Quite nicely indeed!" She flayed her makeshift cape behind her, holding it out with two hands while she arched her back and shouted to the ceiling. "Amy let me up!" Sheldon meekly protested.

"I am not this Amy of which you speak, I am Vixenia, Queen of Op! Daughter of the third Realm, Keeper of sacred Emerald Orb! You shall address me as your highness!" Amy voiced echoed through the room with commanding reverberation. Sheldon swallowed hard and bit his shaking lip.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Impertinence! You shall pay for your insolent crime!" She reached down and adeptly undid his belt pulling it off with a swift motion. Sheldon just watched her in awe. She folded the belt in half and snapped it, cracking it through the air like a bull whip.

Sheldon swallowed and docilely said, "I'm sorry… Um… Your highness."

"Good, I am glad I don't have to discipline you." She adjusted her hips and rocked them forward as Sheldon let out a slight moan, "However, you have been found worthy!"

Sheldon eyes were fixed on Amy. Her hair was splayed across her breasts and her chest was flush with arousal. Her emerald eye color showed as a thin ring around her dilated pupils. She licked her lips wet and started grinding herself against his growing groin, with the same moves she used when she was belly dancing. Sheldon could only hold on to the mattress for dear life, "Ummm, worthy of what?"

"Worthy to copulate with and create a new species. I can only mate with a select few. You have been found…"Amy eyed Sheldon up and down like a prime juicy steak, "Acceptable." Sheldon let out a whimper. Just as Amy titled her head back and let out a guttural moan, Leonard came in the room. "How are you feeling, Amy? Oh wow! Sheldon?"

Amy snapped her head toward Leonard, "YOU! Short, squinty eyed, being of lower intelligence, be gone! You are unworthy to mate with me!" Leonard couldn't believe the scene. A half-naked Amy Farrah Fowler riding half clothed Sheldon like a prize bull. Gob smacked and completely confused, he looked to Sheldon who was trapped and almost whimpering. Sheldon let out a timid voice, "I'm in hell Leonard!"

Leonard smiled at Sheldon, "Do you want me to get her to stop?" Leonard crossed his arms and looked to Sheldon for answer with a coy grin. Sheldon looked at Amy, and didn't answer right away. Amy snapped the belt again over her head with a loud Crack!" BE GONE!"

Leonard made a hasty retreat, "Alrighty then, have fun kids."

"Leonard wait!" Sheldon called back, but it was in vain, his rescuer left him in the clutches of a temptress. Amy licked her lips and showed her teeth in a growl, "Good, no more interruptions." Threw the belt to the floor and grabbed Sheldon's hands forced them on her breasts. Sheldon's hands surrounded her soft mounds as she held them, making him squeeze her breasts as she slowed her movements down. "Amy… I think… You need to stop…" Sheldon was getting more excited than he cared to concede however, Amy could feel him harden through his cotton slacks. She released his hands, and placed her own behind her, arching herself like a contortionist. Sheldon's hands were still on her breasts. He realized he could remove them, and pulled them back and placed them on her hips, he thought to pull her off, but he didn't find the strength or he didn't want to look hard enough for it. She let out a low growl and snapped her head back. "Did I tell you to stop?"

Sheldon's wide blinking eyes said what he couldn't. He quickly placed his hands back on her breasts. "That's better." Amy rocked her hips three more times and looked at Sheldon's wide eyes. She collapsed on his chest and started to quiver. Sheldon lightly tapped her back, "Amy? Are you okay?"

Amy continued to shutter, shaking like a leaf. Sheldon's concern was rising, he quickly flipped her on her back, brushing her hair out of her face, "Amy are you okay? Come on! Talk to me!"

Amy blinked her eyes open, "Sheldon!? What's going on?"

Sheldon took a deep breath, "Oh Amy, thank god! You're okay, don't worry."

"Where are my glasses?"  
>"On the table, don't worry." Sheldon smiled at her, but it quickly disappeared when he saw Amy's angry glower.<p>

"The Table? Did you say, a table?" Her voice was seething, bubbling up like a kettle left on the stove too long.

Sheldon blinked rapidly, "Yes…"

"You are breaking up with over a table? Are you serious? You can't handle a piece of furniture in your precious house. One thing upsets you, and you want to throw away 3 years! Are you so shallow, so immature, so utterly and completely clueless that you would break up with because of a table?!" Amy jaw was shaking and her fist were clenched.

"No.. No I didn't break up with you because of the table!"

"NO?"

"No, I broke up with you because you were changing me, making me nicer. More open minded…" Sheldon looked at her wide glowing eyes, "That… or… I'm stupid… take your pick! Let's go with stupid!"

"Well, Sheldon, we both know you're not stupid. So let me get this straight. You think we have the strongest relationship?" Sheldon grabbed her hand, but she pulled it away quickly, "DON'T YOU?!"

"Yes, we do! 8.2 Amy! We are almost perfect. "

"Yet, you broke with me over… me helping you grow, and mature! You left without a good bye, and you think my hair looks like a duck in an oil spill?!"

"That means it's shiny!"

"No, that means you're backtracking!" Amy grabbed her head and winced, "I don't know why I bother. You don't even like kissing me, I have to practically beg you to do it! It just a matter of time before you find some other household furnishing related excuse to break off our relationship. Be honest, you don't want to be with me!"

"No Amy I do!"

Amy slumped on the pillow and pulled it her like a teddy bear, "Hellllooo Again… Hellloo…." Amy quivering voice could still carry a tune, but she fading. "I couldn't sleeeppp aattt all Lasssttt niiigggghtttt."

Sheldon was faced with the aftershocks of his callous actions like never before from Amy. She had never pushed him on how hurt she was when he left. The only time she mentioned it was in the car on the way home from Arizona and the subject was quickly dropped, thankfully Sheldon thought.

Amy quietly sang the Neil Diamond song, while she cried into the pillow. He never had to admit what his actions did to her. When she sang the part, "maybe it's been crazy, and maybe I'm to blame.. But I put my heart above my head." Sheldon got an idea.

He pulled her up off the pillow and held her out so she could see his face, "Amy, I need to tell you something."

Amy sat up on her knees and blinked at him, forgetting all about the crying she was doing just seconds before he spoke, "Yes, what is it?"

"Amy, I think about you every night. And I now it's been crazy the last 5 months or so, but I put my head above my heart, and I know it late, but I couldn't wait to tell you. I'm sorry." Sheldon saw her smile return.

"Oh Sheldon, I know. You had things to work out. I know. I will wait for you. Don't worry." She cupped his face and rubbed her thumb across his cheek, "You are the strongest man I know. You will find your way. String theory is just one field. You're brilliant, Sheldon. I know you will find what you make you complete. You just need to keep on looking. Once you find it, all your pursuits will come into focus, you'll see." Amy smiled at Sheldon with far away eyes. Sheldon caught his breath. She could go from cold to warmest woman in seconds. He couldn't keep up with the flood of emotions. He pulled her into one his rare hugs and lightly stoked her back. When he pulled away, she had a new expression on her face. A coquettish grin with a twinkle in her eye.

"Are you saying you want to spank me?"

Sheldon pulled back and crossed his arms, "NO! I didn't say I wanted to…"

Amy smiled, "I know what you're going to say next….'But you leave me no choice!' OOF" Amy flailed herself across Sheldon's lap, popping up her buttocks to him. The angle made her already ample bottom look even larger and more appealing. Amy reached down and grabbed the belt handing it to a slack jawed Sheldon, "Please be gentle! WOOHOO!" She let out a stifled giggle. Sheldon just looked at her hind quarters and placed his hand on her waist, "Amy, get up! I'm not going to spank you!"

"But I've lied to you again!"

"When?"

"I've lied for years. That deserves at least… hmmm. 4 spankings! One for each year!"

"You've been lying to me for 4 years? About what?" Sheldon could feel his anger rise. He was just about to spank her anyway, when Bernadette came in the room.

"Sheldon, how's our patient?" Bernadette look at the scene. Amy was lying across Sheldon's lap, kicking her legs up in glee. Sheldon was holding a belt over her buttocks looking guilty at Bernadette gaping mouth. "SHELDON! What the hell are you doing?!"

"I didn't … She made me.. I didn't!" Sheldon threw the belt across the room, "I would never spank her with a belt!"

"How else would you spank her?"

Sheldon said nothing, just closed his mouth and pushed Amy off his lap. "Oooh, I wanted a spanking again!" Amy whined.

"What does she mean _again_, Sheldon?!"

"I didn't do anything!" Sheldon ran his hands over his head, and whined, "Can't you guys watch her?!"

Amy sat up and grabbed the sheet to cover herself again, "Sheldon, what's going on?"

Sheldon rolled his eyes, "OH boy, here we go again. Don't worry Amy, everything is fine." He pulled back on the bed and wrapped her up in the sheet.

Bernadette looked at Sheldon, "It better be OKAY, Pal. Get your crazy fantasies out on your time! Just take care of Amy! And NO Belts!" Bernadette pointed two fingers at her eyes and then back to Sheldon who called back to her, "I didn't spank her this time!" He looked back at Amy. She looked like she was looking at something beyond the wall.

"Oh Boy… Amy are you okay?"

"I wonder…"

"What Amy?" Sheldon softened his tone and moved closer to her pulling her on his shoulder as he sat up in the bed next to her. She was curled up in a ball cradled to him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I wonder if he misses me."

"Who?"

"Sheldon. I wonder if he misses me at all. When he was looking at Ketchup and mustard, when he is taking pictures in the train stations across the country. I wonder if he misses me. He's been gone for 3 weeks, and nothing. No calls, no emails. I heard from Leonard he is okay, but he doesn't call me. I miss him, though. I miss talking to him. He is such a fun person. I love his jokes." Amy started laughing, "Dropping his pants, that was pretty good…" Amy smiled and let out a short snort, "Why would he? He barely wants to spend time with now. Date night once a month, indeed. Why can't I have a normal boyfriend who is attracted to me? All I am to him is just a person who can keep up with him intellectually. Anything else, like emotions, or attraction, he doesn't want to know. I really don't know why we are dating. I really don't."

Sheldon took a deep breath and clenched his fists, "I like you Amy…"

"Quirks and all." Amy smiled and looked at the wall, remembering him.

"Right. Quirks and all." Sheldon leaned down and kissed her forehead.

Amy turned her head toward Sheldon, "Oh Sheldon, what's going on? Are you okay? Why are you undressed? Are you ill?" Amy put her hand to his forehead and felt for a fever.

Sheldon let out a deep sigh, "Oh good, you're okay." He smiled at her and pulled her into him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and held her in the crux of his shoulder. "Amy, you are really worrying me."

"I'm fine Sheldon, I'm just a little hot.'

'Oh god, you're not going to get on top of me again, are you?"

Amy was so flabbergasted, "Sheldon, I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm scared."

"Amy, it's okay. It's just the pills you took. You'll be fine." Sheldon could feel hot liquid drops on his shoulder. Amy was had a slight shiver. "Are you cold now, Amy?"

"I think so…" Her teeth were chattering as Sheldon pulled her closer and wrapped the sheet around her arms.

"Amy, you'll be fine. Don't cry. I can handle a lot, but not weepy, okay?"

"Okay, are you mad at me?"

He laughed. He should be. He should be furious that she would kiss him without permission, maul him, attack him without mercy, but he wasn't. He wasn't upset, just concerned. "No, Amy, I'm not mad. I'm just worried sick about you." He looked down at her. Her eyes were dilated still, but one eye was more dilated that the other. "Amy, did you say you hit your head?"

Amy looked at him but ignored his question, "Sheldon, did I kiss you?"

"Yes, yes you did, Amy." He smiled slightly, trying hold back his mirth.

"Promise me you'll kiss me like I kissed you. I want to remember it this time. Please?"

"Oh Amy, I don't know if I can kiss you like that again." He looked down at her quivering lip, "Okay, Amy. I promise." Amy leaned back into his shoulder and held onto Sheldon waist. Her grip was tight, but quickly loosened. Sheldon started talking, "Amy that was some kiss you gave me. I wasn't expecting… Amy?"

Amy said nothing, just continued to shake. Her breathing was erratic. Sheldon turned and looked at her. Her eyes were fluttering and rolling in the back of her head. Sheldon pulled Amy to a seated position and screamed out for Leonard.

Leonard busted in the room trying not to look at the couple, "Listen buddy, you're on your own… " Leonard finally looked at Amy convulsing, "Oh god… Amy!" Leonard rushed over to Amy who was bucking off the mattress.

"What do we do Leonard?"

"Call 911!"

Sheldon grabbed his shirt and rushed to the phone. "I need an ambulance at 2311 Los Robles Ave…."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Paroxysmal Paradox 3**_

The first thing Amy noticed was the overwhelming smell of talc mixed with a slight hint of sweat. The next thing Amy noticed was the warm soft feeling pressed against her bare chest. Amy blinked her eyes open, groggy and confused. She was nuzzled into a man's chest. He was pale with a tuff of dark hair between his pecks. Amy looked over and saw a familiar face smiling at her, "Hello, Amy or is Vixenia?"

"What? Who is Vixenia? What's going on Sheldon? Why am I naked?"

"OH boy, here we go again… Okay." Sheldon turned over on his side and took a deep breath, "Amy, you had a slight concussion. On Friday, you took a few of Bernadette's anti-seizure meds. Good thing you did, because it helped to keep the swelling down. The doctor says it might have been much worse."

"A concussion? Oh man! Okay… that explains why I can't remember anything." Amy felt her head and she had a slight head ache, "Wait you said, here we go again.."

"I've explained this to you 8 times already since Friday."

"Friday? What day is it?

"Tuesday."

"Tuesday!?" Amy sat up but quickly remembered she was undressed from the waist up. She pulled the sheet up to cover her chest, but her hour glass figure was showing through the gaps in the fabric.

Sheldon tried to look away from the curve of her waist, but he just blinked and continued talking in a daze, "You were in the hospital for 2 days."

"Two days? Oh my god, it must have been when the monkey threw the canister at the back of my head. I felt a little weird driving over to Penny's but I thought I was just tired and had a splitting head ache." Amy touched her head again, and then noticed the IV scar on her hand and the medical tape on her inner elbow.

"That's what the doctor said. He was concerned you had a cerebral hemorrhage from the intracranial edema." Amy could see the concern on Sheldon's face. She gave a slight smile and cupped his face, and told him softly, "Oh Sheldon, I know you hate hospitals. I'm sorry." Amy leaned over and pressed her chest against his. She then remembered she wasn't wear a stitch. "Um, that doesn't explain the naked part, Sheldon."

"Oh, well, you won't keep your clothes on. I've tried everything, but you insist on taking them off. After the first day from the hospital, I just gave up."

"Wait, how long have I been here?"

"Since Sunday morning, I told you! Oh boy, Amy. You need to go back to sleep, I just got you to brush your teeth, seems the only thing you do without me asking twice."

"Brushing my teeth?"

"Yeah, your dental hygiene is quiet extraordinary, I mean how many people keep a toothbrush in bathroom and by their bed? WOW, Amy no wonder you have impeccable teeth!"

"Oh god!" Amy hid her head in the pillow.

"Enough of that. OH good, you're going to sleep, I'll explain again in 8 hours." Sheldon laid down again and pulled her into his chest. Amy put her hand on his bare chest and played with his chest hair.

"But Sheldon, you mean, I've been naked..."

"Almost naked, you kept your underwear on."

"Half naked, in bed since Sunday?"

"Well, you only took your bra off after last night. That's new, actually." Sheldon cleared his throat.

Amy was little embarrassed by her brazen lack of modesty around her boyfriend, but she was still confused, "Why are you naked?

"Half-naked…"

"Right…Did we…."

He sat up a little, "Did we what?"

"You know…"

"No, I don't "

Amy rolled her eyes and she sat up to look at him, "Did we have SEX, Sheldon!?"

Sheldon jumped back and covered his chest, "NO! Why on earth would we have sex?!"

Amy laughed and threw her hands up, "Of course not. Your girlfriend is naked in bed for 3 days and you don't have coitus with her. Why am I not surprised?"

"First of all, you have not been in bed for 3 days, half naked or other wise. Secondly, we aren't ready for that. Third and most importantly, I would never have coitus with you without your knowledge and permission, as much as you wanted me to, I might add!"

Amy smiled and let out a deep breath, "You're right, Sheldon. Of course. Thank you for taking care of me. I must have been a handful."

Sheldon said low and gravely, "You have no idea." He settled back in the pillow and pulled her back to his chest.

Amy was still confused. She looked down at Sheldon, "Still doesn't explain why you are naked."

"Half naked." He snapped back.

"Half naked."

Sheldon looked like he was explain how he broke the living vase while playing inside, "You were cold, but you refused to wear clothes. Also, you didn't like the feel of my so called, 'scratchy pajamas'. So you made me take them off."

"And you fell for that?"

Sheldon looked at her in shock, "What do you mean?"

Amy said quickly, "Nothing. Go on…"

Sheldon furled his brow, but continued his story, "Well, after we had the shower, it seemed better to.."

"Woah, we had a shower?"

Sheldon voiced raised in alarm, "Well you kept going under the water of the bath. What was I supposed to say?"

Amy hid her head in his shoulder, "OH god!"

"No, you said _that_, when you were on top of me."

"WHAT!?"

"Yes, I dare say, you would give a mechanical bull a run for its money."

"Oh Lord! Please stop!"

"No, that's what I said in the shower."

"Oh, God! What did I do in the shower?"

Sheldon looked sheepishly at her, and flushed, "Well, I had to help you shower, but I didn't want to get my clothes wet. So…"

"WE TOOK A SHOWER TOGETHER?!"

"Umm.. Yes. But in my defense I tried not to look at you all soapy." Sheldon swallowed, "It was hard though. He almost giggled, and thought, _that's what she said too_. But he caught himself when he saw his girlfriend buried her head in his chest. "Sheldon, just tell me what I did to you in the shower."

"Well, I would rather not."

Amy snapped her head up, "Sheldon! You have to tell me!"

"Well, you kinda, started rubbing your soapy body on me. You know… You grabbed me…"

"OH sweet Jesus…"

"Ha, funny. That's what…"

"DON'T SAY IT!"

Sheldon swallowed, "Sorry. Upon reflection, maybe not the best idea I've had all weekend, but I got out of the shower before you were able to take advantage of me." He looked away, "Too much… I mean… You didn't do that thing you wanted to..something about lollipops. Anyway…Can we talk about it later? I will tell you everything!"

"Wait, I took advantage of you!? I was not in possession of my faculties! It was **you** that should have been watching me!"

"I did watch you!" Sheldon looked down at her naked chest and swallowed, "Well, I tried not to, anyway! I did the best I could! You're a little wild, you wouldn't stop, touching me. I let things get… Anyway… In the end, you were clean, Mission accomplished."

"OH Sheldon! I'm so embarrassed. Just please tell me you're the only one I acted a fool around!" Amy green eyes were pleading for an answer.

"Well. I was the only one you took a shower with, thank god, given your… agility…." He looked down at her eyes like saucers; Sheldon jests didn't seem to ease her mind. Sheldon thankfully was able to give her some reassurance. He told her after they returned from the hospital, Amy was groggy and slept most of the time. Sheldon assured the doctor he would watch her while she slept. Sheldon decided she should convalesce her apartment for two reasons: One, he didn't have to carry up 4 flights of stairs and Two, she could walk around the apartment dressed however she wanted. He did the best he could to get her to eat, but she refused most food. Most of her antics occurred before she got to the hospital.

"You've been here the whole time?"

"Of course. I had to take care of you. It's part of the relationship agreement."

Amy snuggled most into Sheldon's bare chest. She played with chest hair, which strangely, he didn't seem to mind. He smiled and told her, "You do that every time, ya know."

"I do?"

"Yes. I had to get some kind of sleep, but I wanted to keep an eye on you. When you sleep on my chest, I can feel if your breathing changes. Thankfully, it hasn't. Now, do you want me to kiss you good night, again?"

"Again? What do you mean?"

Sheldon let out a huge breath, "Okay, YOU said it helps you go to sleep. So I kiss you good night. Good god woman, anything to settle you down. But then you wake up like 10 minutes later. And we go through this all again." He turned on his side, "But you seem more lucid now. Maybe you are getting over it."

"Get back to kissing part, it helps me sleep?"

"That's what you said!"

"It helps me sleep, yes… that's right." Amy smiled slightly, and thought, even when she is out of it, she's still a genius.

"Okay." Sheldon sat up on his forearm, and wrapped his other arms around Amy's head. He leaned over and was just about to kiss her, when he pulled back. "You know Amy, you made me promise you something."

Amy looked confused, hoping she didn't make him promise to stop, "What was it?"

"That when I kissed you again, I would kiss you like you kissed me." Sheldon leaned closer to her lips, brushing his against hers.

Amy drew in a hitched breath, " and how was that, exactly?"  
>"Like this." Sheldon lightly pressed his lips against Amy, rubbing them slightly then coaxing them open. He softly ran his tongue across her lower lip, and Amy let out a moan. She opened her mouth wider and allowed his tongue to dance around hers in a soft dance. He was fluid, flawless, like he had kissed her a dozen time before, but it was first French kiss for Amy. He turned his head and deepened the kiss moving his hands to the back of her head, weaving his fingers in her silky straight hair. He closed his mouth and kiss her, but pushed back again and kiss her again with more intensity. He opened her mouth again, and kissed her more aggressively. He only stopped once he felt his hand moved down her neck to her chest. He stopped himself before he went too far.<p>

Amy blinked a few times and looked at him, "I.. um… I kissed you like that?"

"Well, you were better, but I try." Sheldon smiled. "Now Sleep!" He quickly flipped on his back, pulled Amy to the chest. "You have to move up so I can feel your breath on my neck, so I can wake up if it changes." He wrapped his arm around her bare waist and held her close to him. "Now sleep. No more talking, no more secrets… Just rest." Sheldon let out a yawn. Amy eyes darted around in fear.

"Sheldon?"

"Yes..." Sheldon asked in an impatient tone.

"Did I tell you my secret?"

"Yes."

"And you're not… repelled?"

"I'm still here aint I? Now for the love of Science! Go to sleep, Amy!"

Amy closed her heavy eyes and drifted off to sleep. She had flashes in her dreams. One of Sheldon holding her, another of her on top of him and the look of horror on his face. Another of him in the shower, pinned against the wall as she moved her hand to him and kissed him. One more of his angered expression. That must have been when she told him her secret. She never should have told. She could have had her relationship with Sheldon, and he never would have known. It didn't matter anyway, it didn't change anything. In about 6 hours, she blinked her eyes open and her dreams drifted away on a disappearing cloud. She was blank again, not knowing where she was, or what had happened.

She forced her eyes open more and saw her green clock. Strange she thought, she never gets up at 4:00 am. She hobbled to the bathroom and noticed she wasn't wearing any clothes except her blue underwear. Strange, she pondered, she usually wears a nightgown. She quickly used the restroom, brushed her teeth and took a large drink of water. "Too early, back to bed." The room was dark, but she knew where the bed was on instinct. She sat on the mattress and curled her legs up to under the covers. Just as she was about to drift off to sleep, she felt an arm across her waist pulling her close to a warm body. She let out a scream.

"Amy! What's wrong! Are you okay?" Sheldon sat up with a start. "Sheldon? What are you doing here?"

Sheldon slammed his head back in the pillow, and let out an exasperated sigh, "9th times the charm!" He retold her the story from the script he had written in his head. Amy thankfully didn't ask as many questions this time.

"But why are we naked?"

"Half naked…

"Half Naked, again why?" Sheldon had pulled Amy on his chest again and wrapped his arm around her little waist, making sure her face was positioned in his neck. Amy couldn't believe she was lying next to a naked… half naked… Sheldon Cooper.

"I'm half-naked because you didn't like my scratchy pajamas, and you're half naked because you wouldn't wear clothes, okay. I'll tell you everything more tomorrow. Now please, I'm begging you, in the name of all that's holy, Please let us get some sleep!"

Amy placed her hand on his chest and lightly stroked his chest hair through her fingers. Sheldon smiled and let out a deep breath. They drifted off to sleep. Sheldon was able to dream this time, but it was more a recollection of the past events.

_Sheldon was in a panic. Amy had not stopped convulsing, and it had been 10 minutes. The EMT's were working on her. They strapped her to the gurney and carefully took her down the four flights of stairs. Sheldon didn't want to ride in the ambulance, but he couldn't let go of her hand. The EMT's were trying to get a history on her, but he didn't know anything. He didn't know if she ever had chicken pox, how she hit her head, when exactly she took the medicine. He was dumbstruck and just focused on Amy. As soon as they arrived at the ER, the EMT's whisked her away from him, pulling her hand away from his and rushed her into a room. He was left at the emergency room doors. That's where Leonard found him. He came up and gave Sheldon a tap on his shoulders which pulled him out of his stupor. "Leonard, what if she's not okay?"_

"_She'll be fine, Sheldon. She just took some pills."_

"_No, Leonard, she hit her head. Damnit! I should have paid attention. Her eyes were different, Leonard. Anisocoria, the first sign of trauma. God, I'm a fool." Sheldon slumped on one of the emergency room chairs. His face showed lines of worry beyond his years. Leonard tapped his shoulder in a comforting hug, "Buddy, look she's here now. They'll take care of her. She'll be fine."_

_Sheldon didn't remember the next three hours, his friends arriving or his constant pacing. He kept running through the last 4 hours in his mind. It wasn't until a nurse came out and asked for him, "Dr. Cooper?"_

"_Yes?" Sheldon took a deep swallow and looked up at the nurse. He cursed himself for not being able to read facial expression. She looked blank to him. "Dr. Fowler wants to see you."_

"_She's awake?"_

_"Yes, and she is coherent, for now. Please, she only will be up for a little while." _

_Sheldon walked into Amy's room. She was sitting up in bed, looking out the window. Her eyes were still unfocused, but she still smiled when she saw him timidly enter the room. "Hello cuddles."_

_Sheldon smirked, "Hello Vixenia. How are you?"_

_Amy looked confused, "I'm not sure. Are you okay?"_

"_Yes, Amy why? You're the one in the hospital bed!"_

"_Yes, but you hate hospitals, Sheldon. I don't want you to stay too long, okay. The doctor says I'm not contagious." Amy smirked as she tapped the bed, "But still, I asked for hand sanitizer for you." She handed him a bottle with a large toothy grin. _

"_Amy, I'm supposed to take care of you, not the other way around." He almost ran over the hand sanitizer and rubbed his hand vigorously. "What do you remember?"_

_Amy licked her lips and looked around, "I don't know. I didn't say anything to you, did I? "_

"_Like your secret?"_

"_Yes… That… I did, didn't I?"_

"_Well…"_

"_Look Sheldon, please just forget it. I promise I won't say it again. I just was being silly! You know the drugs! Crazy Fowler!" She let out a nervous laugh, "I would never, think that. I mean. I never." Amy hung her head. _

_Sheldon went over and held her hand, "Why don't you tell me again, your secret. Maybe it will be easier the… um second time, okay?" Sheldon twitched a little lying to her, but he had to know. _

"_Okay… "Amy gave a slight smile, "I really want to tell you. I'm just so afraid you'll run away when you know."_

_Sheldon turned slightly to her, "Amy, I am not going to run anymore. I tried that. It didn't work. I will stay, no matter what. Please tell me." _

_Amy leaned up off the bed and toward his ear and took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, but…I…I love you." _

_Sheldon pulled back and looked at her, shocked. "That's your secret?" He expected something much more salacious. He sounded almost disappointed. _

_Amy buried her head in his neck, "Yes. I told you I didn't believe in romantic love. I lied. I do believe in it, and I did then as well. I feel it more since I've been with you. I love you, Sheldon. I'm sorry. I know you will think less of me, like I am giving in to a pitiful emotion. I tried to hide it, ignore it, shun it, but it's there. I can't escape it. It's part of me now. I'm sorry. Please don't …" Amy started to shake in Sheldon's arms. "Please don't leave me again without saying goodbye."_

_He held her close, wrapped his arms around her small frame and pulled her into his chest. He lent his head down and whispered in her ear, "Amy… I have a secret too."_

"_You do?"_

_He moved from her ear to place his head on her forehead, "Yes… I have hid it from you and myself for quite a while, but …I think… I … love you too…"_

Sheldon woke up in a panic. Amy was not in the bed. He sprung off the bed and grabbed his robe, looking quickly around the floor for her. Once during the week, she fell out of bed and he worried she hit her head again. The floor was empty. He heard something from the kitchen. Sheldon opened the bedroom door and was hit with wafting smell of pancakes and bacon. Sheldon rushed to the kitchen to find Amy Farrah Fowler humming 'Hello Again' while she flipped her pancakes.

"Amy?" Sheldon came up behind her and grabbed the spatula when she turned around to face him. "You shouldn't be near any heated surface."

"Good Morning cuddles. I'm fine. I feel fine." She smiled, but her eyes looked slightly out of focus, "I wanted to thank you for helping me."

"Do you remember anything?" Sheldon pulled her closer and looked deeply in her eyes. He was checking her pupils for mydriasis. Her pupils looked normal but her eyes were blinking rapidly.

"A little. I remember waking up with you. Then, I woke up again. Oh maybe I woke up at 4:00 Am. Yes! I woke up then. You told me about the hospital. But then you kissed me. I think… No you didn't. Sorry, wishful thinking." Amy bit her lip nervously. Sheldon moved her to the counter to seat down, "Amy sit down, I'll finish up. " He smiled sweetly at her, but it didn't help her demeanor. She was nervous, wringing her hands and biting her lip. "Sheldon… What if … I can't remember things."

"Oh Amy, I'll tell you everything, you'll catch up."

"No Sheldon, what if I, somehow lost my memory? I don't have your exceptional memory, but its part of my intellect, part of me."

"Here, eat this, you'll feel better. I'll make you hot beverage. " Sheldon fixed Amy a plate and a cup of Lemon zest tea. She just poked at the pancakes, took one bite of bacon and barely sipped the tea. Sheldon scarfed his food down with the hunger of a spring bear.

Sheldon wanted to make her feel better and thought he knew just the thing, "How about we play a game, okay?"

Amy sat up and grinned, happy to be distracted, "Okay, that would be lovely." She took her tea in her hand and held it up to her nose, feeling better just having the steam on her mouth.

"Let's play counter factuals. I'll start… Hmmm…." Sheldon got a smirk over his face and leaned across the counter, "In a world where peacocks are type of transportation, who invents the car?"

Amy furled her brow, and her eyes darted around for answers her brain didn't have, "Umm. Eagles?" She stirred her tea nervously.

Sheldon cocked his head, "No Amy, elephants." Amy lip started to quiver, "It's okay, I'll give you an easy one: In a world where the French are known for their tasty sausages not their sauces, who wins the Crimea War?"

Tears started streaming down Amy's face. She tried to swallow the feeling in her throat, but she couldn't get in down. "I can't!" Amy looked at him in horror and ran to the bedroom, slamming the door. Sheldon looked down her full cup of steaming tea. It was still swirling in the cup.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I want to say a HUGE! thank you to MPHS95 for editing this chapter! (Look at me with a Beta like the big boys!) She helped edit this chapter late in the night! So nice to help me! Check out her story if you haven't yet. **The Paradigm Realization.****_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Paroxysmal Paradox 4<strong>_

Knock knock knock, "Amy?"

Knock knock knock, "Amy?"

Knock knock knock, "Amy?"

Amy called out to him. "Please Sheldon, I can't see you now. Not now."

Sheldon didn't listen to her pleas and creaked opened the door. "Amy…" What he saw caused a pain in his heart.

Amy's head was down, her brown hair covering her face like a shroud. She was shaking uncontrollably from crying. "Sheldon… Please… Go…."

"No, Amy. I can't." He sat next to her on the bed but she turned away from him. "Amy, the doctor said it will take a while for you to get back on track. You had a quite a head trauma."

"It's all I have…" Her tears dropped on her hands folded in her lap. She didn't bother to dry them. "It's all I have, Sheldon."

"What is Amy? Please look at me." He tried to pull her hair off her face, but she pulled away from his touch. "What is all you have?"

Amy looked up at Sheldon, her eyes were red with tears and her lip lower lip was quivering. "My intelligence, Sheldon! I don't have looks like Penny, I'm awkward, and I'm not funny like Howard. Heck, I don't even have a lot of money. But I am smart, at least I was. It was the only thing you love… I mean liked about me. Now it's gone, and soon…"

Amy looked at him with a pained face he hated seeing on her. "And soon…You..." Amy turned away, "Please just go, Sheldon. I don't want you to see me like this and I know you hate weepy."

"Amy please, it's not the only thing I like about you." He pulled her into his chest, but she was stiff, like a 2/4 board laying on him. "I like your humor, your kindness. Your shiny hair and your take no prisoners blunt retorts. I like you, quirks and all, remember?"

Amy sat up and looked at him straight in the eye, "Sheldon, if I were less intelligent, like average person's IQ, you wouldn't have given me a second look. The _only_ reason you and I became friends was that I was just like you! Now, I might not be. I could be like everyone else, not exceptional. You could have your choice of dumb girls, Sheldon. You don't need me."

"Hold on there Little Lady. Let's get a few things straight. One, if I wanted a _'normal'_ or dumb girl, I had my pick of the litter back home in Texas, and none of them made me take a second look like you did."

"But you did that because I was smart!"

"No, I did that because you seemed like me, different that the rest. It wasn't until I got to know you better that I realized how intelligent you were. Bonus."

Sheldon moved closer to her. "Second, you've only been out of the hospital for 3 days! You're on massive pain killers and God only knows how long Bernadette's witches brew will be in your system. You need time to heal"

He took her hand in his. "Finally, you're wrong about another thing, Amy Farrah Fowler. I not only want you, but need you."

She looked away from him. "You couldn't possibly understand."

He put his hand on her chin and lifted it to look at him. "No, Amy, I am the only one who can really understand. I know that if anything happened to my mind, I would be scared, lost and feel hopeless"

He inhaled to collect his thoughts before continuing. "Listen to me Amy. You will get it back. You may not get the memories back of the last few days, but your mind will come back. The drug's effects are temporary and you'll be off the painkillers soon. Besides, it doesn't matter now anyway."

Amy blubbered through her shock, "What! Of course it matters! Sheldon!"

"Well, not to me. We should have thought about all this before you made me fall in love with you. Now it doesn't matter how dumb you get, I'm stuck with you!" He crossed his arms, and looked annoyed with her. Amy blinked three times before answering.

"I'm sorry… What?"

Sheldon ignored her question. "Well, you should be sorry. Got me all twisted up with these hippy feelings! We are people of science Amy, not a bunch of emotional blubbering idiots. Now chin up and forget all this business about you losing your intelligence, Amy. Frankly, you could stand to be knocked down a few pegs. I can barely keep up as it is when we play Counter-Factuals. If it turns out we can't have a relationship of the mind then will have to work on, other… areas."

Sheldon looked at her wide eyes and cleared his throat. "Anyway, right now we need to work on you eating breakfast." Without another word, Sheldon got up off the bed and held out his hand. "You need to eat, Amy. You know how lack of food affects your cognitive functions and it makes you all weepy!"

She timidly took his hand and he pulled her off the bed walking her to the kitchen. "How do you know that?" She was still reeling from his off-handed declaration of love. She was in a daze with a slight smile on her face. She wondered if her drugs were working, or did he really say he loved her?

"Because, this is the third time we've had this discussion. By the way, I've read the side effects of Prednisone, you are bound to get weepy and have increased appetite. Therefore, go eat. I'm going to take a shower."

He pointed to the plate with his index finger. "I expect that plate to be empty when I get out." Sheldon popped off to the shower, but poked his head around the corner. "And don't get any funny ideas about coming in there again! There only so much a man can take!"

Amy sat on the bar stool, blinking at toward the bathroom door. Finally, she turned around, and finished her breakfast, chewing through her smile. Her tea was a perfect temperature. Tepid.

After his shower and a change of clothes, Sheldon convinced Amy to take her own shower. He said he had to stay in the bathroom while she did it, however as she was at risk for syncope due to the increased humidity.

It took everything Sheldon had not to peek his head around the shower curtain during her shower. Once, when she didn't answer one of his questions, he stood up and looked in after her. The reason she didn't answer was she was under the water stream. He quickly sat down before she noticed he spied on her or she noticed how his slacks fit him differently.

After she dressed, Amy begged Sheldon to take her to Cal-Tech to check on her lab. He thought she wasn't ready, but she insisted. He called Penny for ride, maintaining that Amy couldn't drive. Losing her independence was another sore point for Amy, but she didn't mind seeing Penny. She was on a lunch break and arrived within 20 minutes.

"Hey Ames, how are you doing honey?" Penny was concerned for her friend and feeling a tad guilty that she didn't notice her symptoms sooner Friday night. Not as bad as Bernadette felt, however. She had yet to see Amy, but she checked on her at the hospital while she was sleeping. Sheldon informed her that her drug may have actually helped Amy, but it did little to assuage her guilt.

"I feel a lot better. Sheldon is really taking fantastic care of me." Amy smiled at him, and then looked out the window lost in a cloud. Penny noticed Sheldon keep an eye on Amy the whole time. He insisted they sit together in the back seat so he could do so.

"Wow, Sheldon! This coming from the guy who begged us to save him from Amy!"

Sheldon looked down and tried desperately to avoid Amy's curious stare. "Yes, well, I was ill-prepared to handle hysterical mood swings, and given your female anatomy, dating history and propensity for alcohol consumption, I figured you were an expert."

Penny narrowed her eyes at her lanky passenger in the back seat. "So it had absolutely nothing at all to do with her being naked and riding you like a bull?"

Amy shot back at him with a start. "_WHAT_!?"

Amy had yet to be informed of her antics and Sheldon was in no shape to inform her. "PENNY! Don't bring up that stuff, you gossipy Gertie! Amy has enough to handle right now!"

He whispered to Amy, "I'll tell you later. And you were only half-naked, by the way."

"No Amy, **I'll** tell you later, don't worry Sheldon, I won't leave **anything** out." Amy smiled at Penny and looked at Sheldon who let out a huge sigh.

"OH boy!"

Penny smirked at Sheldon through the mirror and saw he was red with embarrassment. "So Sheldon, how long are you planning on staying at Amy's?"

"As long as it takes, Penny. Although, I was going to try and convince her to stay at my apartment."

Amy looked at Sheldon. "What? This is first I've heard of it, Sheldon."

"Well, actually, it's the 3rd time I've mentioned it, but the first time you were out of it. The second time, you were… Um… distracted." Sheldon quickly looked out the window. Amy looked confused but she was used to the feeling by now.

"Well I would love that Ames! We would be so close! Leonard can stay with me and you can take Leonard's room!"

Sheldon shot back. "No, she has to stay in my room."

Amy smiled over to Sheldon, "Oh Sheldon, I think I'm fine now. I don't want to put you out. I can sleep on the couch."

"No, Amy. You have to sleep with me. I can't check on you if you don't. It a non-optional condition."

Penny almost wrecked the car. "Wait, you two are sleeping together?"

Sheldon rolled his eyes and explained slowly, "Yes, Penny, watch the road! Amy needs to be monitored. I can't watch her 24/7! I need some sleep, ya know!" Sheldon looked to Amy and shook his head and nodded at Penny. "And she's in the healthcare field now? I weep for the infirm!"

Amy laughed at Sheldon, but she was feeling better. She needed to get back to her routine, she told herself, and would be fine. No need for Sheldon's nursemaid antics as nice as they were. This trip to Cal-Tech was the first step.

However, once she was at her lab, she began to worry. She couldn't find her keys and she took the wrong hallway to the lab. Once inside, the sounds of monkey screeching made her head throb. She tried to check on the progress of her DNA analysis, but she couldn't remember basic sequences or her password. By the time Sheldon picked her back up again, she was sitting on the floor outside the lab, with her hands on her ears.

Sheldon rushed over to her. "Amy! Are you okay? I knew I shouldn't have left you."

She looked up at him with red, swollen eyes. "I can't do it, Sheldon. I can't work. I'm useless!"

Sheldon pulled her off the floor and held her. "You're not useless, Amy. It's just too soon. I just talked to Seibert and he's letting me work from home for a week. I am going to take care of you."

"I guess I need you to help me… I hate it!"

Amy didn't want to be weak and helpless. Sheldon knew his girlfriend well enough to know that. "I know you hate it, but you can help me, okay?"

"How can I help? I can't even match base pairs!"

"You can figure out how to get your brain back. That's what you brain monkeys, do right? Also, Bernadette is coming over tonight to talk about the drug's effects, but you need to listen to me. When I say it's too soon for something, it is, okay?" His voice was firm but considerate.

"Okay, you were right. I shouldn't have come."

Sheldon walked her to the lunch room holding her hand. "Let's get lunch and ease into the routine, okay?"

"Okay, it will be great to see everyone." Amy shuffled alongside Sheldon, feeling like she didn't belong in the halls of the university anymore and was nothing more than a mere visitor or on some kind of campus tour. Her ego had been shattered and she was doing her best to gather all the pieces before they were lost forever.

The gang was excited to see Amy since Sheldon kept her sequestered for days after the hospital. They made her feel welcome and very kind, not mentioning her wild antics from Friday too much. Of course, they were all in fear of Sheldon as any reference to her crazy night was met with scornful ire and a warning of strikes.

The guys were more interested in teasing Sheldon over his new role as nursemaid and wondering how he would look in a nurse outfit. Just as they were about to finish up, Kripke walked in the room and smiled at the table. Kripke had heard how Sheldon was taking care of his amnesiac girlfriend and he wanted to know what sexual antics he had cooked up while she was out of it.

He made a move toward the table, but Sheldon rose up and met him across the room. Sheldon whispered something to him as Kripke was glaring at the table. Suddenly all the color drained from his face and he shouted at Sheldon. "You wouldn't!"

**"Watch me**." Was all the gang could hear from Sheldon, who suddenly seemed 6 inches taller. Kripke made an about face and left the lunch room scurrying off like a scared rat back to his hole. The physicist came back to the table with a satisfied grin. Even Howard was impressed. "Sheldon, what the hell did you say to him?"

"Oh, nothing of importance. I just pointed out how his life would be should he decide to bother Amy." He looked to Leonard. "OH and if you get a call from Ms. Davis about some missing laser equipment, you know nothing!"

"Sheldon! What did you do?"

Before he could answer Amy interrupted with a rapid fire response to the group of slack jawed friends. "Barry Kripke suffers from an inferiority complex due to this glaring lack of intellect, emasculating inadequacies, and his embarrassing facial tick that is an obvious psychosomatic response to being rejected by this mother at early age. This coupled with his pathological need for copulation and his inability to complete the task. This lack of performance causes him to belittle those he finds a threat to his masculinity through aggressive and boorish behavior with Sheldon being the obvious candidate, but you all as well."

Sheldon quickly added. "OH Snap!" He smiled at her, "That's how you do the dozens! That's my girl!"

Amy had looked down and blushed at Sheldon's compliment. He had put his hand on her knee, squeezed it, and winked at her. She felt one of those broken piece of herself fall back into place.

Howard jumped in by looking at Amy. "What about his speech impediment?"

Sheldon quickly added. "Oh, that, it's just a physiological condition. God, Howard, don't be so judgmental!" He looked at Amy and shook his head. "So rude."

Amy shrugged her shoulders and continued with lunch before Howard got her attention.

"Listen Amy, Bernie feels terrible about the drug and she is really broken up about it."

"Please Howard, tell her it's not her fault. First, I should have known better than to drive after a head trauma. Second, I should have known better than to take a unknown pill without checking the bottle, and third, the drug is obviously a derivative of some kind of benzodiazepines which enhances the anti-convulsive effects but also causes temporary amnesia"

Without realizing it, Amy was on a roll. "You see, it's based on the activation of the neurotransmitter gamma-aminobutyric acid…"

Amy proceeded to tell the group the entire history of brain injury studies, and benzodiazepine effects, trials, studies. The facts rolled out of her, like she was reading a script

"… additionally, if the hippocampus or surrounding cortices are injured…."

Sheldon just smiled at Amy, watching her eyes glow again with every word dripping off her silver tongue. The guys were glazed over, only half listening to her.

Finally Raj popped in the encyclopedic rant. "Do you think it's possible, Amy, that your injury actually made you MORE smart? Like a super hero!"

Amy blushed, and looked at Sheldon, "No, Raj, I don't think so. I might be just getting back in the zone. I am still the same girl with a 189 IQ." She quickly looked at Sheldon's wide eyes. "I mean 183 IQ… Right 183…"

Sheldon looked at her with slight smirk and leaned over. "Welcome back, Dr. Fowler."

After they left Cal-Tech, Amy and Sheldon returned to her apartment. It was a few hours before dinner back at Los Robles and she need to gather her things and she was exhausted. She looked down the pills prescribed to her on the counter and froze. Vicodin, Prednisone and methylphenidate.

"Sheldon, have I been taking methylphenidate?"

"Yes, I didn't want to change anything. Is there something wrong?"

"Sheldon, this is highly addictive. I know about the Plenger study. Why didn't I ask for Amantadine?"

"I'm sorry, Amy, I thought you were asking for almonds. I just kept on giving you nuts!" Amy was extremely incapacitated at the hospital and it was hard to understand her once they put her on the methylphenidate.

"I need to call that doctor. I really don't want to take the pain killer or methylphenidate anymore."

He looked at her concerned. "Okay, but you can take other analgesics, Tylenol, just not Advil. They react with prednisone."

"I know. I did a study on it in college. I just don't want to feel this way anymore. One minute I'm fine, the next, I can't remember if I closed the door."

Sheldon moved over to her. "You know it's going to take some time, Amy. Don't worry. I'll take care of you and the doors. Now, do you want a nap?"

Amy let a breath. "Yes, I'm exhausted." Amy slumped off the bed room with Sheldon following behind her. She stopped and turned around. "Sheldon, you don't need to take a nap if you're not tired."

Sheldon rolled his eyes, "Amy, how many times do I have tell you, I have to watch you. Now, if you are okay, I will lay with you, but I will bring my IPad with me. You didn't seem to mind that on Monday."

"We've done this before?"

Sheldon smiled, "Oh yes, we have Amy, frequently." Sheldon grabbed his bag and left it by the bed side. Amy made her way to the bath, brushed her teeth, and dressed in a nightgown. When she returned to the bed Sheldon was lying bare chested under the covers.

Sheldon looked almost disappointed when he saw her. "Are you going to wear that?"

She looked down sheepishly, "Oh I ... I don't know…"

Sheldon face scrunched up like he ate citron pickles. "It looks scratchy."

Amy looked over to Sheldon's bare chest and quickly made a decision. "I guess not…"

She sat on the side of the bed and slowly pulled off her nightgown with her back to Sheldon. She had no reason to leave as he was busy reading his iPad.

But he was on the front screen, watching her reveal her hour-glass curves the entire time. He put down his iPad and opened his arm after she quickly dove under the covers. She slowly nuzzled up to his chest.

"Amy, how much do you remember of the last few days?"

Amy positioned herself so her face was near his neck and her hand was on his chest. She starting playing with chest hair again. "I don't remember much. I remember… waking up and screaming when you startled me. I remember the pancakes."

"That was this morning."

"Oh, right. Well, I remember… Not much..." She looked up to Sheldon who pulled off her glasses and placed them on his iPad.

Sheldon swallowed hard. "Um, do you remember… Um, kissing me?"

"No, I'm sorry, Sheldon. I don't."

"Do you remember me kissing you last night?"

"No, Sheldon, I don't. You kissed me?" He looked at her eyes and it told him she hadn't a clue what he was talking about.

"I made a promise. I thought I had fulfilled it, but I guess I didn't… again."

"Again?"

Sheldon cleared his throat, "Um yes, well, I thought you had remembered, so I just… well. I've done this before. But I thought you would remember!" He seemed to raise his voice defensively.

"It's okay Sheldon, but I'm sorry, I don't."

"I only did it because you made me promise!" His self-justifying tone seemed out of place.

"Well, Sheldon, I remember most of the day, so I think you are safe, go ahead and tell me, what this promise is."

"I, um, promised I would kiss you like you kissed me on Friday."

"And how many times have you fulfilled this promise, Sheldon?"

Sheldon blinked rapidly and answered softly. "Um… nine times."

"Nine times?"

"Once on Sunday, three times on Monday. Once in the shower." He cleared his throat at the mention of the shower, "Once when you woke up on Tuesday, twice before you went to sleep and once when you woke up after 10 minutes." Amy looked at Sheldon with her jaw dropped, "I'm sorry Amy! But, you know I hate being obligated to something, so I better kiss you, okay?"

"Okay, Sheldon. Let me help you clear your balance sheet." Amy reached up and kissed Sheldon quickly. "There. You're all set."

"No Amy, it wasn't like that, it was like this."

He cupped both hands on her face and kissed her slowly as he re-positioned himself over her. He kept kissing her till she let out a moan, and he once again, glided his tongue across her bottom lip. Amy eyes widened, but she didn't pull away. She wrapped her hands around his neck and gently stroked his hairline while he continued to kiss her.

His mouth was on its own power, dashing his tongue in her mouth while nibbling on her lips. Every time she thought he would pull away he dove in the kiss again, pulling her closer each time. His hands moved down her waist to her hips and he felt her hip bone pivot against his hand. Amy let out a soft moan and traced her hands down his spine to around his flexed shoulder blades.

He pulled away from her startled face far enough to see her eyes. Her pupils were dilated, but focused. She was looking at him like she used to before the weekend. He moved his hand up to her rib cage and started to kiss her again with even more intensity as if her recovery gave him permission. Amy moved her hands to the small of his back and pulled him to her waist. He was almost completely on top of her, his legs were between hers as he continued to kiss her. His roaming hand moved up to her breast as Amy arched her head back. Sheldon starting kiss her neck and moving his mouth to her chest. He realized his hips were rocking against her and he stopped. He looked at her with surprised eyes, shocked by his own actions and how he let things get too far out of hand… Again.

After she caught her breath, Amy finally said. "Oh my, **that** was the kiss you promised me?"

Sheldon couldn't speak. "Um…. Umm"

"I made you promise that?" She whispered to herself, "_I am a genius!_" Amy still couldn't believe this was the same Sheldon Cooper who counted the seconds of their closed mouth kisses. "We've kissed like **that** nine times?"

He cleared his throat again and continued to stare at her with wide eyes. His action surprised himself as well as Amy, "Well, technically ten now, but no, that last one was a little different."

Amy smirked at him. "Well, I don't remember, do it again!"

Sheldon narrowed his eyes at Amy. "Now, don't play games with me little lady!"

"Sorry, couldn't resist." Amy looked at Sheldon plump lips and let out a regret filled sigh. "So I guess, we are even now?"

Sheldon shoulders slumped. "Yes… I think so. But we will have to see tonight. You might forget."

"I hope I do. But if I don't, you can give a code, a piece at a time. When I get the whole thing, you can know I am safe."

Sheldon's eyes lit up. "Amy, that's brilliant, why didn't I think of that 9 times before?"

"Well, Cuddles, you just can't keep up with this stellar mind of mine!" Amy giggled and snuggled back in his chest. She smiled at him and asked. "Sheldon, how was that time different?"

Sheldon didn't want to say it was the first time he touched her breasts or that he never pressed his groin against her in her bed, but all he could say was "It was longer."

"Oh. I see... Um Sheldon?"

"Yes?" He was still hovering over her, with his arm wrapped around her head.

"Are we going to…" She cut off her query.

Sheldon swallowed and asked. "Um, going to what, Amy?" He stiffed up, bracing for what he thought she would ask of him.

"Um... Add kissing like that to the relationship agreement?"

He let out a sigh in relief as he lay back on the pillow. "Oh! That! Yes well... I need to um… It seems I better, you know, retroactively. Oh, and we better add all this contact. I mean, under the _'boo boos and ouchies'_ section."

Amy ran her hand down his chest. "Yes that seems like a good idea. Could we, maybe add, the naps together too?"

"Well, when you or I are injured, then it seems appropriate."

"I'd sleep better if you kissed me good night again…" She looked up at him with doe-like blinking eyes and a pert mouth.

Sheldon rolled his eyes. "You say that every time!"

"Well, I would sleep better!"

"Okay, but only so you get to sleep! You need your rest, and…" He leaned toward her, then pulled away and smirked with a twinkle in his eye. "AL VL."

"What's that?"

"The first part of your code." He leaned down and kissed her again, a little tamer, but with a renewed purpose and a mind toward a goal as he knew exactly what he would ask for at the end of the code. Hopefully, Amy could crack it.


	5. Chapter 5

**_My friend FLTTW has written a companion piece to this story. It's a well written emotion journey of Sheldon's thoughts during the time Amy was out of it. Please give it a look if you can. The name of the piece is:_**** Schrödinger's Amnesiac Theory**

**_Paroxysmal Paradox 5_**

* * *

><p>As much as Sheldon enjoyed spending time with Amy at her apartment, he was quietly elated to be home. He had been away from his comforting bed and more importantly, his spot on the couch for four days and he longed for the au fait feel of smooth leather and the much needed resting spot for his left arm. Amy was thrilled to be invited to her first sleep over at Sheldon's apartment, although the appeal wore off after the second flight of stairs.<p>

The trek up the 4 flights was daunting exercise for Amy. Being almost bed ridden for six days did nothing for her stamina and she felt like she was climbing Mt. Everest in high heels. Penny had been playing chauffeur for the couple and promised to do so for the next week. She only asked for girl's night this evening so she could get all the gossip from Amy and fill her in the details of that fateful night. Sheldon tried to refuse her, claiming Amy was not ready for superfluous female bonding and unnecessary kibitzing that might physically tax his charge, but Amy put her foot down.

"_Sheldon, you need a break from me! You've been doing a wonderful job of taking care of me, and I appreciate it. But even a nurse needs a break! Its Halo night, you need to have some fun." Amy looked at his deep blue eyes and lamented, "I just can't believe how much you are taking care of me…" Amy starting blubbering." YOU ARE THE BEST BOYFRIEND EVER!" She was wailing now. Even Penny rolled her eyes at the display. _

"_Oh lord a mercy, not again! Okay! Okay! One night! But no weepy movies! No sad songs and for God sake, NO ALCOHOL! Okay?"_

_Amy sniffed blew her nose, "Okay… God, that prednisone makes me weepy!" She let out a wail, "I'm SORRY I'M CRYING SO MUCH!"_

"_Yeah, you're as bad as Leonard on a good day! But soon, you'll be back to your emotionally detached and stoic self I lo.." Sheldon caught his words in his mouth and looked at a shocked Penny, "I mean… I miss so much!" He smiled at her, "Listen, if I hear one song from any caterwauling crooners over there, the deals off!"_

_Amy smiled at Sheldon, "Sniff Sniff, okay." _

During the assent up stairs, Sheldon took care to walk behind Amy if she fell. However, once she was in the apartment, she felt at ease. Sheldon was a wonderful nurse maid at her apartment, but he was master at his own. She wanted for nothing.

Leonard brought food for the group and it was like old times. Amy heard the latest gossip about Stuart and Howard's mother, Penny's avoidance of handsy doctors and Raj's sexual exploits with his feisty red-head. Even Sheldon was listening to Raj's stories, surprisingly although he feigned interest. Soon, it was time for the women to cross the hall. Sheldon was nervous as a new mother dropping her baby at day care for the first time; wringing his hands, biting his lip. His large brow wore worrisome lines that might permanently be etched in his forehead. Penny tried to ease Sheldon's mind about the evening.

She whispered to him, "Look, she'll be fine Sheldon. It just across the hall. She needs to get to a regular routine. Get some normalcy back, ya know?"

"But your so called 'normalcy' is what caused her to pass out from a seizure." His eyes almost watered, but he chewed his lip instead as he watched Amy across the room, "I can't see her again on that gurney, Penny. Not another gurney, not again."

"You won't. If there are any problems, I'll bring her back."

Amy came over to Sheldon and smiled at him, "I'll be back around 9 or so, okay?"

He forced a grin, "Okay, but remember…"

"I know, no alcohol, no Beaches movie and no Adele." Amy lightly tapped his arm for reassurance.

"Well, I don't know who Adele is, but if she drinks around you, she's dead to me."

'Good, now go kill some zombies or something."

"Aliens, Amy! Honestly! Do you ever listen to me?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Ha ha! Get out of here!"

Finally, Amy was able to go to Penny's and the guys were able to get some gaming time. The list of instructions for Penny and her notarized signature on the medical release form was a bit much, but Sheldon insisted.

"Okay, Ames! Spill it! What's been going with you and Sheldon?"

"No, first you need to tell me what happened that night! What was that about riding Sheldon like a bull?"

"What do you remember?" Being back in Penny's apartment helped piece some of the story together for Amy. Amy remembered taking the pills. She eased Bernadette's mind and took responsibility for her actions. "I want to say I was dancing, then I was Sheldon's, then flashes. His face: Shocked, wide eyed, but strangely, not angry."

Penny and Bernadette told Amy what they could about the evening, including her midnight ride on Sheldon. Amy had no idea what dark part of her mind that little muse of a dominatrix emerged, but she wasn't surprised. Mortified, but not surprised. She longed to be on Sheldon that way, but she dare not admit it. Penny and Bernadette told Amy that Leonard walked in on them, and the kiss that Penny saw.

"I can't believe he is still talking to me, let alone taking care of me so well! I mean, poor Sheldon! He wasn't kidding when he said I was a little wild!"

Bernadette smirked, "You're not the only one. When I saw him, he was about to give you a spanking with a belt! He was eying your keister like a prized pig at the fair!"

"OH my! A Belt?" Then Amy got a side grin on her face like she had when he slapped her ass at Thanksgiving, "Amy? Would you like that kind of thing?"

Amy cleared her throat, "Oh, um… no.. Well, I am um… Tell me again about the bull riding thing?"

Penny and Bernie told her what they could, but Sheldon was pretty tight lipped about filling in the gaps; no mention of Vixenia or any sacred emerald orbs. Amy explained what she could remember from the last few days of Sheldon's caretaking.

Penny almost spilled her drink, "Woah, back the bus up, NINE TIMES?! That sneaky little smoocher! GO SHELDON!"

Amy smiled and swirled her iced tea, "Yes, he says he is going to add it to relationship agreement! And he finally found second base!"

"WHAT?! Holy crap on a cracker! Oh little boy is growing up! Boy, Amy too bad you don't remember anything! I wonder what happened in that shower?"

"You and me both, sister! I have so many questions. I am going to ease into it. I am just loving the attention, but I am worried he is going to be same ol'Sheldon when this is all over."

"I don't know, Amy, he's different. More calm, softer… I don't know. Maybe that trip did him some good. You should have seen him at the hospital. He was heartsick. Pacing back and forth, chewing his nails. He was worse than when he is in the zone. Lord help you if you ever have a Shamy baby!"

Amy spit her drink out, "What?! There is no way he would ever… I mean we would have to … He's not ready for that! I'm not ready. Well, I might be, maybe. We haven't discussed it. No way. Oh my!"

Bernadette handed Amy a napkin and added, "Well, I think his hatred of hospitals goes deeper than the germs. So you might want to think about a home birth!"

After Amy assured the girls there would be no babies in the near future, they were able to enjoy the rest of the evening. They were just about to hit the Victoria Secret online sale, when they heard a familiar knock killing any chances of their shopping extravaganzas.

Penny answered the door grudgingly, knowing it was Sheldon's calling card, "Sheldon what are you doing here?"

Sheldon tapped his watch and looked past Penny, "It's after nine o'clock, Amy."

Amy looked at her watch; indeed it was 9:03 and 42 seconds. "Sheldon, its only 9:00 PM!"

"It's after nine PM." He looked at her eyes sternly and with unwavering resolve.

"But Sheldon, I said **around** 9!"

He made a circle with his hand, "It is **around** nine, Amy! I gave you an extra four minutes. You need to rest." Amy had to agree, she was dragging; dark circles were beginning to form and she her arms felt of lead.

Penny tried to help her friend, ""Oh, man! I wanted to hit the Victoria Secret sale!"

Sheldon looked at her confused, "What secret?"

Amy stomped her foot with the continence of the teenager denied the family car on Prom, " Darnit! there's this fuchsia lacy baby doll chemise in chiffon with matching G string for half off!"

Sheldon looked at her confused, "I don't understand a word you are saying…" He looked back at Penny, "Did she hit her head again? Is that English?"

Penny smiled at her naive neighbor with a snicker, , "Yes, Sheldon, you know, lingerie, pretty woman things. Bras and what nots."

Sheldon shook his head and looked back at Amy, "Oh Amy, you don't need that stuff, you never keep it on long enough anyway. Now chop chop! Off to bed, missy. Dr. Cooper orders." Penny spilled what little of drink she had and Bernadette spit out hers across the room. Amy and Sheldon didn't notice their friend's reaction to his statement and just waved good-bye.

Back at the apartment, Sheldon fixed Amy a cup of chamomile tea, and showed her the emergency protocols. He edited his usual rant seeing Amy's drooping eyes. After she brushed her teeth and changed into her robe, she went to the bedroom to find Sheldon waiting in bed for her, half-dressed and sitting up. Seeing him in his bed, without a shirt on, gave Amy some flashes of memories she couldn't place. She moved to the bed and touched the sheet lightly with her finger tips, squinting her eyes as if she could see the memories if she looked hard enough.

"Amy, are you in pain, do you need an analgesic?"

"No, Sheldon, I am just trying to remember things, a little glimpses of the week." She looked at him and smiled, "Sheldon, they told me all about my antics. I really want to apologize for attacking you like I did…."

Sheldon cut her off, "Please Amy, you were under the influence, and not responsible for your actions."

"Still… I understand physical contact is not something you enjoy. I shouldn't have tried to push you and I am embarrassed over my actions. I know you are hiding the worst of that night from me."

"First off, physical contact has become significantly easier over the last 5 days, I assure you. Secondly, I have had my own share of embarrassing moments, some of which are archived on the internet forever. Sometimes I envy your lack of memory." The statement hung in the air, meaning more than just a night of inappropriate behavior, but other memories that Sheldon couldn't forget even when he wanted to. The trip to the hospital brought up more than he wanted to relive.

"What do you mean, Sheldon?"

"Well, I wish I could forget my worst moments. Seeing the embarrassing ones play over Youtube, knowing that everyone can see them, it's not something I would wish on anyone. You have the luxury of not remembering it. Let's keep it at that." He scooted down the bed and held the blanket open for her.

Amy pulled off her robe, and reveled she was wearing her lace bra from that Friday night and the matching panties. Sheldon looked away as she ducked under the covers quickly and nuzzled up to his chest. As she was playing with his chest hair, a thought occurred to her, "Sheldon, there are some moments I wish I could remember. I mean, you kissed me … Like you did, nine times. I wish I could have been there for them."

He scoffed, "Oh no you don't, not all of them anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"The first time, was awkward to say the least. I think you might have a bite mark on your tongue. Um.. Sorry for that. Second time was short, I just wanted to get it over with as quickly as possible. Be thankful you don't remember that fiasco."

"It must have disgusted you." Amy closed her eyes, not wanting to hear the answer.

"No, not as much as you think, but I didn't want a repeat of the last time, so I was nervous. But you didn't remember it, so it was almost like an instant redo. The third time you fell asleep."

"You're kidding!"

"Yeah, talk about crushing a guy's ego, Amy! Anyway, the fourth time was easier, again, I was trying to do it right. I learned that teeth aren't necessary; a welcome development..." Sheldon took a deep breath and then admitted something he thought he would never do, "The problem was, I was beginning to like kissing you like that."

"Really? After the 4th kiss?" Amy's shock face hid her glee, only slightly.

"Yes, and let's just put a pin in that little confession and move on… Anyway… The fifth, well…" Sheldon cleared his throat and tensed up. He shifted in the bed and continued, "Umm the sixth was better and I moved my hands more, The seventh and eighth were like earning D&D experience points. I must say…"

"Wait, what happened on the 5th try? Did I bite you?"

"Um, no… You were… In the shower and it was different… Anyway. The last 3 were the best you missed some of my best kisses, if I do say so myself!" His smug smile was ignored by Amy, who was not falling for his obvious allusive self-aggrandizement.

Amy sat up, and looked at Sheldon with a sly thoughtful smirk, "You know, you are going to come clean on this shower story sooner than later, right?" Amy laughed at her pun, but Sheldon ignored it. He was lost in thought.

"Um.." Sheldon sucked in his bottom lip and looked away from her. He wasn't ready to admit what happened that Monday night, only her second day home from the hospital:

_Sheldon started the shower; the hot water steamed up the room and fogged the mirror. Amy came in the room, dressed in her robe. She was loopy, a little wobbly since she still had Bernadette drugs in her system, and the ones from the hospital. She was strung out like a junkie. When she almost fell against the shower wall, Sheldon was worried she would hit her head again. He tried to hold her up, but she collapsed in his arms. He decided he had to take a shower with her. It was the only solution in his mind. _

_He undressed quickly, avoiding Amy hungry stares at his completely naked body. "Now, come on Amy quit your gawking."_

"_I'm sorry, but you are just so…appetizing." Amy licked her lips like they were coated in syrup._

"_Well, I'm not on the menu, Amy. I will wash your hair, __**quickly**__." He guided her to the stream of hot water. It was beading on her opalescent skin, streaming down her curves like an old river cutting through the landscape. Sheldon tried to concentrate on the task at hand but Amy made it difficult. She constantly turned around, opening her mouth and allowing the water to gush inside like a fountain. Then she would lower her head and look at Sheldon with the same gaze she gave him when she was on top of him while she licked the water off her lips. He tried to keep her turned away from him, the view from the back proved even more arousing for him. At least with her back turned, he could hide his budding arousal, or so he thought. "Keep faced forward Amy, so I can wash your hair."_

_Amy giggled, "Okay cuddles, you're the boss. " Sheldon put a dollop of shampoo in his hands and started rubbing in Amy wet hair. Amy moaned with delight as Sheldon's strong fingers worked up a soft lather that drizzled down her spine. Amy took a step back, and Sheldon did as well. She took another step back and Sheldon stopped her, but she pushed herself into him. Her soapy backside was rubbing against his throbbing arousal and Amy hip gyrations back and forth weren't helping Sheldon's growing problem. "Amy, stop that!" Amy turned around and moved under the shower, rinsing off her hair. Sheldon watched as the lather caressed her curves and washed away. He let out a soft moan. _

"_Okay, Sheldon, come here please, I need your help." Sheldon stepped closer to her, and she grabbed the back of his neck with one hand, pulling him in a kiss under the water stream. Sheldon half-heartedly tried to pull away, but he continued the kiss, (telling himself he was just fulfilling his promise rather than admit he enjoyed it). He braced himself against the wall behind her with both hands, trapping her while keeping his body from touching hers. Amy's free hand grabbed Sheldon's arousal with no warning. His mouth gaped open, but that just caused Amy to plunge deep in his mouth with her tongue. She stroked him vigorously as he slowly tried to pull away. He was mumbling about adhesive ducks, how they could fall, how she should stop, but it was all in vain. Amy was relentless. Each time he stepped back, she followed, never wavering from her task. By the time Sheldon's back hit the tile wall, he was panting with pulsing erection that Amy was pumping like a butter churn. Amy moaned with him, as if she was having an orgasm just from his groans. She whispered in his mouth, "Sheldon, I want to lick you like a lollipop."_

_Sheldon just groaned and kept her from falling to her knees to do something Sheldon only heard about from his father when he wanted a drink. Sheldon could have pushed her away; he was stronger than she, and not under the influence of drugs. However, his body overruled his mind. Finally, he thought it was he was losing control; he placed his hands on her shoulders to force her off of him, but it was too late, Amy's agile hands caused Sheldon to burst with a shattering orgasm. Amy didn't stop even after the task was done, and continue to kiss him and tease him till her hands made him quiver. Then she moved off of him, licked her lips and grinned in sultry satisfaction. She washed herself off and exited the shower as if nothing happened. Sheldon shook himself from the stupor, washed up, donned a robe, and followed her with a towel in hand. She was sitting on the bed knock kneed, looking lost, confused, shivering and naked. She looked up at him with wide eyes, "Sheldon, was I going to take a shower? Or did I just take a bath?"_

_Sheldon ran his hands through his hair and stared at her with an angry scowl. He didn't know if he was livid that she forced herself on him, or irritated with himself for not putting more effort into stopping her. Later he would realize that he was also disappointed that she didn't remember their first sexual encounter. But when Amy cocked her head, looked at him with vacant eyes, befuddled at his anger, he took a deep breath and his anger faded. He sat next to her on the bed, wrapped the towel around her shivering body and pulled her into his chest. _

"_No, Amy, you're all set. Let's get you in bed now, okay?"_

"Sheldon? Sheldon?" Amy put her hand on his chin and moved his face to her. He was he was caught in a fog bank of memories, "Listen, maybe you're right. I don't want to know everything that happened. But, whenever you want to tell me is fine. If I need to know it, you'll tell me. I'm sure it was magical kiss." Amy smiled and went back to his chest. Sheldon wrapped his arm around her waist and unconsciously ran his fingertips up and down her waist, hips and ribs, outlining her soft viola shaped curves while thoughts of the last few days ran like a tape in his mind.

"Sheldon… "

A wide smile grew across his face, "Yes, Amy?" He knew exactly what she was going to say. She had said it for five nights in a row. He was secretly hoping she would ask, so he didn't have to.

"Um, I would sleep a lot better…" He didn't let her finish. He shifted his weight on his side and tipped her face to his, searching her eyes. He smiled as he often did before he kissed her; watching her eyes close while he pressed his lips lightly against hers. His hands moved down from her face and found their favorite spot on her back, right above her large hips but below the divot in her spine. This time, the kiss was soft, gentle and slow. He pulled back and grinned at her.

"Code?"

"AL VL." She grinned back, satisfied with herself for remembering.

Sheldon smirked, "RT XKQ."

"AL VL RT XKQ… Okay got it." She cleared her throat and blinked up at his eyes, "Does um, that mean I earned one of the famous Cooper kisses you've perfected over the last week? I need to catch up."

"Amy, as much as I hate to admit this, I feel I have been losing control of baser urges with you. You've got my endocrine system running amok, Dr. Fowler. It is taking time to get used to it. More importantly, however, I am supposed to be taking care of you, not manhandling you like some rag doll! "

"According to my sources, you've had your urges in check this week, Dr. Cooper." Amy sat up a little and looked at Sheldon, "Sheldon, some men in your position would have taken the opportunity to have coitus with someone so… Let's say… eager."

"Eager is a gross understatement Amy…Bernadette needs to re-market that drug as female Viagra."

"Yes, well, you're nothing if not tempting. But look, you've taken wonderful care of me this week and I trust you completely. I feel safer than I've ever been just lying here with you and that's enough. Just getting a good night kiss from you, that's enough." She nuzzled back in his chest and played with his chest hair again. She let out a huge sigh and said, "No expectations…."

"But Amy, what if it's not enough?"

"For you or me?"

"Um… Let's say either, but I want to say just you." Sheldon smirked at her with his shy side grin.

"Well, then we decide together." Amy could feel the tension drain off his shoulders and he relaxed into her embrace. His hand continued its trek over her curves when he stopped her bra and felt the wire. He pulled back and looked at her, "Amy, this thing has got to be uncomfortable. I think that's Victoria's secret: torture devices disguised as underwear. You pay for the privilege of wearing this contraption?"

"Well, you could help me take it off?" She licked her swollen lips and looked down at her chest and back up to him with blinking eyes. She wondered if Sheldon could figure out how to take off a bra, but before she could ponder further, he had snapped it open. "Oh my, how did you do that, oh…" Amy only half heard the answer because Sheldon pressed his lips again on hers. While he kissed her with the speed of molasses, his hands were moving up to her ribs and chest. He traced his fingers across the top her breasts, like he did that first Friday night. He moved his hand to surround her breast, squeezing it like she had made him do that night. He moved his kiss to her neck and whispered in her ear, "I've taken this off before, Amy. However, you were standing, and I wasn't… let's say… distracted…"

Breathless from his masterful kiss, roaming hands and his feast of her neck, Amy managed to eke out an answer, "Well, I'm so glad you earned those experience points. Oh good lord…" Sheldon found that rubbing Amy's nipples made her quiver and arch her head back. He understood why he had to fight her off from kissing his neck so often. The swirling sweet aroma of her shampoo filled his senses and made the taste of her skin so much more appealing. He moved his kisses down to the top of her breasts, but pulled back, overwhelmed. After he saw her twinkling green eyes, he returned to kiss her again, softly and slowly. So slow that he had to check to see if she had fallen asleep, like she did the 3rd time he kissed her. He promised himself and Amy he would wait for her to crack the code.

The first night at her apartment, he told her he would keep her safe, even from him. Sheldon made Amy promise she would stay for a week at Los Robles, no matter how she felt. He needed to keep her safe, he told himself. More and more, he wanted her by his side, snuggled in his chest, the feeling of her steady breath on his neck. He needed that to feel safe himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Paroxysmal Paradox 6_**

* * *

><p>"<em>Only the unintelligent are ever bored<em>." This was her mother's mantra anytime Amy said she was bored at school or family function. That little witticism stuck in Amy's mind along with "_Self-respect and a hymen are better than friends and fun._" Today, Amy had friends, and her hymen had long since been gone. The fun part, well, that was tricky at the moment. But _boy howdy_, she thought, _was she ever bored_. It was only the first day at Dr. Cooper's Convalescent Camp and Amy yearned for her lab work or some other mental stimulation.

After breakfast, Sheldon dressed, and proceeded to do exactly what he did at Cal-Tech; stare at equations on a white board for inspiration. Amy, however, could not bring her lab equipment to the apartment, as much as she begged him to allow the Star Fish connected to the pleasure center electrodes in his apartment.

"Come on Sheldon! If you like, I could hook you up to the machine, and we'd find out just how well my knowledge of the central nervous system works!" She raised her eyes brows enticing him with her bewitching biological charms, but he didn't budge.

"As much as I enjoy human experimentation, there is no way in hell your electrodes or fancy sex machine is getting anywhere near me! Keep to your Echinoderms, Dr. Fowler." He pointed his marker at her accusingly, "Besides, I know exactly how "your knowledge" works, you vixen. Now, back to your brain teasers!" Sheldon turned his back before he had anymore memory flashes of showers or promise kisses.

"Fine! Buzz kill!" Amy went back to her 50th brain puzzle of the day which she solved within 10 seconds. She pushed back from the computer and scoffed, "I don't know what kind of 4th tier, back-water school produced the "Neurosciencists" this Luminosity program got to design these things, but Ricky the monkey could do these!"

After that, she inventoried his spice and medicine cabinet, including his emergency supplies. She washed all his spotty glass wear, twice. She then tried to corrected his math on his equation which he scoffed. He made the change when she wasn't looking. All this before lunch, which she insisted on preparing. Sheldon watched her like a hawk, never taking his eyes off her when she was standing. He knew the signs of her syncope. Once, she reached down in the dishwasher, Sheldon leaped to the kitchen like a hurdle jumper to catch her just in time before she passed out from dizziness.

"Oh dear, Sheldon…" Sheldon held her by the small of her back like he just dropped her for dance dip. He searched her eyes with a worried scowl; she was fine, but unsteady.

"Amy, please, sit. I will get the dishes. Come sit on the couch." Sheldon fixed her a cup of Lemon Zest tea, and insisted she sit for at least a half an hour. After he settled her in with a book on the exciting topic of model trains, he returned to his work. He was so engrossed, he didn't notice Amy silence for 10 minutes. "Amy, is this derivative more to your liking?" He looked over and saw Amy slumped over, while she hugged her book, snuggled in his spot, her head leaned on the couch arm. Between the comforting brew and Amy's exhaustion, she passed out for least an hour. She only woke up when she heard the click of phone camera.

"Penny! Leave Amy alone! You'll wake her up!"

Penny smiled at her phone, satisfied with the picture, "The world won't believe that someone besides Sheldon Cooper was in that space or he allowed it. This is going on Instagram!"

Amy rose off the couch, "You put any picture of me on Instagram, sleeping or otherwise and I will Tweet the picture of you playing War Craft! Nice Sweat shirt with the Cheetos stains, by the way."

Sheldon crossed his arms and smiled at Amy, "That's my girl! Now Penny, delete that picture!"

"Fine! Buzz kill! Both of you!"

Penny was at 4A to chauffer the couple to their date night. It was the third Thursday of the month, and Amy couldn't have been happier. Her cabin fever was reaching epic proportions. The problem was, most suggestions for the evening couldn't make it out of committee due to Sheldon's over protective nature.

Amy voice hit a high pitch whine that almost pierced his ears, "Sheldon! I need to **do** something. You better take me out, Mr. or I will use my veto power the next time you want to go to Travel Town for the Engineer days."

He snapped back at her, "Amy! That's blackmail!"

"Go ahead, Sheldon, test my resolve!" Amy glared at him and he threw up his hands.

"Fine!" He mumbled, "_Talk about a Buzz kill_!" He glared at his girlfriend, "Well played Dr. Fowler!"

She tapped his ipad, "Well, keep looking!" Sheldon looked at his search screen and smiled. "Oh, I found it."

"Really? What?"

"But we have to delay our date night till Saturday night."

"It better be EPIC for a delay of two days, Sheldon." He smiled and showed her the ipad screen. Amy smiled with delighted eyes, "Well played Dr. Cooper. Motion carries. "

"Penny, your services are no longer required, Good night." He waved her to the door.

"What? Seriously?! Tomorrow you get Leonard to schlep you too around! I quit!"

Sheldon quickly called back, "Wait! What about dinner?" Amy shook her head and nodded at Sheldon, "We're paying!"

Sheldon tilted his head at Amy, but she gave him a simple stare that quickly changed his demeanor, "Oh yes, okay Penny, we are off to…."

"Asian fusion!" Penny squealed with glee.

Both Sheldon and Amy screamed, "NO!"

After a heated negotiation session, the group including Leonard went back the pub that they went to for their double date. Amy was overjoyed to be out of the house, however, Leonard and Penny's bickering was exhausting for her and after dinner, the couples made their way back upstairs to retire for the evening. Amy wanted a bath, but Sheldon was nervous to leave her alone. "Look, I will talk to you the whole time, you just sit there, I'll take my bath and…"

"AND, if I hear one gurgle, I'm pullin' you out. No questions asked."

"None." Amy ran the warm bath and filled it with bubbles. She put up her hair and slipped in. She called to Sheldon through the closed door, "Okay, Sheldon, I'm in!"

Sheldon crept in the bath, flooded with memories of their shower exploits. He timidly sat on the edge of the bench as he watched Amy soaked in her pillows of bubbles with a toothy grin on her face. "Your tub is huge! This is like a resort Sheldon!"

He cleared his throat and tried to cast his eyes from her bobbing cleavage, "Oh yes well, your bath tub is 5.7 cubic feet, since it is newer. This tub is older, and 6.1 cubic feet.."

Amy almost sat up out of the bubbles, "You know the volume size of my tub and yours? How?"

"I had to calculate it to optimize heat capacity given your weight and bath time. Given you weigh 124.7 pounds…

"I weigh 130."

"Not anymore, you lost weight due to your stay in the hospital and annoying habit of not eating the food I gave you." Amy looked herself over, but she couldn't see a difference.

"Really? Wow, one bit of good news anyway."

"What do you mean, Amy, you don't need to lose weight."

Amy dropped her soap in the tub, "Okay… If I wasn't in this tub right now, I would kiss the taste off your mouth, you sweet talker." She gave him a toothy grin that melted him, but Sheldon didn't know what to say. He just blinked at her, "Yes, well, anyway.. Given.. this volume… And um, the average… Wait, how to kiss the taste off someone's mouth?"

"I'll show you later, now tell me your calculations. I might need to check your math." She winked at him, which he returned with a searing glare and then proceeded to explain. Amy listened intensely to the history of bath tubs, the romans, volume measurements, phrase "Eureka" origins, but she was dozing off hearing his melodious voice. The next she knew, she was half on his lap, dripping wet, naked, held tightly by a frightened Sheldon on the bath room floor. "AMY!" He was rocking her back and forth, holding on to her with a vice grip.

"Oh Sheldon! I'm sorry, I drifted off to sleep."

Sheldon was almost screaming at her, shaking and frantic, "I told you baths were a bad idea! Are you okay? Did you breathe in any water?" Sheldon's eyes were darting around her face looking for any sign of a relapse. Amy was more concerned about his well-being. "Sheldon, I'm fine. I'm sorry. I guess I was exhausted. Please, I am getting you all wet. Let's get up!" He helped her up and put a robe on her. He walked her to the bed room, never letting go her. She sat on the bed, feeling guilty for making him worry so. She looked over his wet clothes, darkened from the water that splashed on him. He didn't move from her side to remove them; another worrisome sign.

She held his hand lightly, and he didn't pull away, "Sheldon, I am extremely sorry. I should have …"

Sheldon took a deep breath, "Amy, it's okay. It's just that… I don't want you go back to the hospital, they would bring the EMT's and that gurney again. I just can't…"

She put her hand on his shoulder, "What's this really about Sheldon, it's more than just me, Isn't it?"

Sheldon drew in a breath and spoke with a low shaky voice, "I guess so. Maybe. It reminds a little of when my PopPop collapsed with a heart attack."

"Oh dear, what happened?"

Sheldon rarely spoke of his grandfather's passing. It seemed too painful a topic before, but Sheldon felt closer to Amy lately and opened up to her, "Well, Meamaw called the EMT's but she tried to revive him. I remember her beating on his chest with her fist, breathing in his mouth. Then I remember the EMT's brought that gurney in and took him away. It was the last I saw him. Since I was only 5, they wouldn't let me the hospital room. I had to stay in the waiting room. I just…" He looked down at his hand holding Amy's, feeling helpless again.

Amy wrapped her arms around Sheldon and brought him in her chest, "I'm so sorry Sheldon that I put you through that pain again. It must have been awful to see. I'm so sorry." She rubbed his back, "No wonder you are such a good nursemaid. You hate it when anyone's sick. You've been put through the ringer with this, and I haven't been an easy patient."

"Well, you have been fighting me back on some of my protocols."

"No longer. I am in your capable hands." She looked over at his smiling face, "Now, do you want to get out of those wet clothes?"

"Yes.. Yes I would."

"I'm going to brush my teeth, then go to bed. The room is yours. No more bath's till I am well and off these pills. I promise."

Sheldon took a deep breath and got up. "Okay."

Once their bedtime routine was done, Amy settled into bed, wearing only her underwear and a cotton shirt. Sheldon wanted to complain that the cotton shirt would be scratchy, but he couldn't; he wore them all the time. He put on his own cotton t-shirt and got into bed. Amy snuggled up next to his chest, quietly and placed her face near his neck. She didn't want to push him tonight for any kissing or anything but she missed playing with chest hair. He needed sleep and she was carrying a heavy load of guilt. However, Sheldon had established a new routine of no pajamas, a good night kiss, and the disruption made him uneasy.

Sheldon spoke first, "Um, Amy…"

Amy smiled, "Yes Sheldon…"

Sheldon squeaked out the query, "Wouldn't you sleep better if you had a kiss goodnight?"

"I would, but I don't want to be greedy." He could feel her hot breath on his neck and felt her shift against his body, moving closer to him as her arms wrapped further around his chest.

"Well… If it will help you rest and hasten your recovery, we better do it."

"You're right, _what_ was I thinking?" Amy nibbled on her lip to keep her snigger inside her mouth. It almost worked.

"You weren't." He added quickly, "Again." He turned on his side, and faced her, "Do you remember the code?"

Amy quickly flipped on her side and smiled, "Yes, AL VL RT XKQ."

"Good." He looked at her lips that she just ran her tongue across. He placed his hand on her hip, took a deep breath and pressed his lips against hers. She scooted toward him when he pulled her hip closer. He loved the feel of her rounded hip under his hand and had since that kiss on the train.

She threw her arm around his body and felt his shoulder blade adjust as he inched closer to her, expanding his kiss. His cotton shirt shifted on his back and Amy slipped her hand inside it, longing to feel his skin. Sheldon did the same, letting his hand roam up her rib cage toward her soft back. He pulled back and looked at her, "Is your temperature elevated, Amy?"

Amy let out a short breath, "Oh yes, you could say that."

"Hmm. One of the many side effects. You better take off that shirt." He didn't wait for her answer. Sheldon pushed her on her back, grabbed the hem of her cotton shirt. He his traced the path of the shirt over her body, across her nipples and neck. Once it was up to her neck, he swiftly pulled it off, forcing her arms above her head. When her head popped out of the neck hole, the force pushed her hair off her face and neck. Sheldon became distracted and he left her shirt on her hands, essentially keeping her hands above her head. He was too busy to finish, leaning down to kiss her again while he hands returned to her naked rib cage. Amy whimpered while he moved his finger tips to the side of her breast, outlining the curves. Amy threw the shirt off her hands, and twined her hands around his shoulders again. She pulled back from his kiss. "Um Sheldon?"

"Yes?" Sheldon simply moved his kiss to her neck instead, "Um?"

"Are _you_ hot?"

He pulled back and looked at her, wondering her meaning, "Oh yes, well. I am as well. Interesting. I should check the thermostat."

She lightly ran her finger tips down his chest, "Why don't you just start with that shirt, and see how you feel, okay?" Amy leered at him, arching her back slightly as she adjusted her weight to her side. Sheldon ripped off his shirt, grabbed her face, and lunged back into his goodnight kiss that was quickly turning into one of the most heated 'promise' kisses he had given.

Sheldon was enraptured with the feel of her soft chest pushed against his, and her moans in his ear while he glided his teeth gently down the tendons of her neck. His hands glided down her sides causing her to twitch. When his mouth reached the bottom of her neck, he didn't stop. He kept kissing her, trailing down her breasts. The feel of her skin under his lips changed. The texture was softer, more malleable, until he reached her nipples, then the sensation changed. He lightly kissed her nipple, then opened his lips slightly and moved his tongue across the surface. The textured changed in an instant from pillow soft, to a solid center of nerves. Sheldon rubbed his open mouth across the surface, sucking and nipping at her, teasing a simpering, moaning Amy with each pass. His other hand moved to her other breast and repeated the action. Amy's throbbing wet arousal was causing her buck against his touch. Sheldon moved his mouth back up to her neck pressing his whole body against her. She could feel how aroused he was. She wrapped her leg slightly around his, pulling him into her. Sheldon moved back to kiss her again with an urgency, almost hunger, excavating her mouth with deep kisses that took Amy's breath away. She pulled back to find some oxygen, and it was enough to pull Sheldon out of his stupor.

They looked in wonderment, blinking their eyes, but silent. Sheldon's comfort level with Amy shocked her more than he. He had already been through the stages of denial of baser urges. He already felt the anger at his over his body's reactions, eventual acceptance of it. Amy had not seen his transformation, she was just relishing the results. However he insisted on knowing she was well before proceeding. It was an unspoken rule between them. Finally, Amy spoke with steel resolve and earnest, "You seriously need to give me more of that code **tonight,** Sheldon."

Sheldon smiled smartly at her and then told her with a low gruff voice, "Um, right. Sure… Okay... Next part is: QL"

Amy seemed unimpressed, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, give me the next section as well."

His eyes popped opened, "Are you sure?"

"OH god, yes. Tell me!"

"Okay, EX."

Alright." Amy took a deep breath, "AL VL RT XKQ QL EX" Sheldon smiled at Amy's perfect recitation of his code and the implications. He settled into his pillow, pulling Amy half naked body on his chest and wrapping his arm around her side. She positioned herself at his side, with her face in his neck like he asked so he could monitor her breathing.

She didn't want to tell him it was silly for her to sleep with him like this for a day, let alone a week. If she was going to have a seizure again, it would be when she was awake. She didn't want to tell him the danger time had passed and she would be fine on her own. She didn't want to tell him that she worried a week of his constant henpecking was going to strain their relationship. She hated to tell him she was okay with wearing clothes to bed again.

She kept quiet, and enjoyed her new favorite pass time: playing with his chest hair as she drifted off to sleep. She didn't want to tell him and he didn't want to hear it.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I know, I Know… I promised a short piece. But they have a week together and I can't do it all in one chapter. I have outlined it out and I am hoping for just two more chapters. I am really trying not to be verbose, but it just flows out. Kinda like this author's note. I am sorry to those I promised a short sexy romp (looking at you thingofbeauty) But will make this as intense and short as I can without leaving out to many plot holes. Please don't disown me! _**

**_I would make all my plot bunnies scurry off to a new story, but they would be based off of Amy's sickness, and it doesn't make sense to do 2 stories with the same basis. I hope you guys stick with me. I really appreciate your support and reviews. It tells me that I am doing this for someone besides me and the that little voice in my head that can't keep these two character's hands off each other. Thanks again to all you followers and supports!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Paroxysmal Paradox 7_**

* * *

><p>Friday morning, Amy woke up alone in bed at 6:45 to sound of the shower running. The rushing water was an unwelcome sound to her bursting bladder. She rapped timidly on the bathroom door, "Um, Sheldon, I really need to void my bladder, are you almost done?"<p>

"OH God, Amy! DON'T COME IN HERE!" Sheldon screamed out, his voice almost cracking like an adolescent boy.

"But I will only be a minute..."

"NO! I will be out in a second. Go back to bed!" His voice quivered, echoed off the tile walls of the shower.

"Okay, Sheldon. Geez!" Amy toddled off to the bedroom, crossed her legs and waited. It was longer than a second before Sheldon finally opened the bathroom door and she rushed past him.

Amy was not happy with Sheldon's hogging of the bathroom. She called back to Sheldon, "Did you use all the hot water during your marathon shower, Sheldon?"

"No, I didn't use **any** hot water, actually…"His face was flush and his eyes couldn't meet hers. She was too much in a hurry to give his statement much thought.

Sheldon called back to her, "No shower till I can watch you!"

Amy finished her business in the bathroom, brushed her teeth and came out, "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Um… I don't want to pass out in the shower again, so I um.. better… I watch you, just in case…"

"Sheldon! The only reason I passed out in the bath last night was because I was so exhausted since you insisted on giving me 2 Benadryl's because you ate avocado and gave me our date night kiss!"

She pointed at his chest and glared at him," And don't think you conned your way out of the kiss on Saturday just because you had that flimsy excuse that you were used to kissing me on the 3rd Thursday of the month, and 'it was tradition', I know how your mind works, Sheldon!"

"I highly doubt even you could know how my mind works." She glared at him, "FINE! I'll kiss you on Saturday as well, geez!" He was planning on it anyway, but no sense letting Amy know that.

She quickly added in low tone of disappointment, "I hope it's not like last night, which was nothing like your latest kisses I must say!"

"First, I gave you our date night kiss in front of Leonard and Penny and there is no way I would kiss you…" He stopped and looked at her curved mouth, "well, like I have been, um kissing you… in front of those two gawkers. They would talk! And additionally, they'd be jealous of our skill in the matter."

"Well, that's true. Geez watching those two kiss I need splash screen! No technique."

"Well, I am not giving him lessons, Amy. They're on their own." Amy rolled her eyes and smiled at Sheldon. Showing any affection in public was a huge step for him, let alone having an ego about it.

"Well, I understand not wanting to kiss with your new found expertise in front of them. You're right."

Sheldon loved hearing those words off her lips. He continued his rant with a smug smile, "Second, and more importantly, you would risk an allergic reaction? I never shoulda kissed you till I brushed my teeth. Rookie mistake!" He looked away deep in thought and quickly said, "We need to renegotiate our date night kisses. They must be done in private that way they can be… well let's say, different." Sheldon looked at Amy who smiled widely at him. He added quickly to change the subject, "Additionally, only after we have cleared ourselves of any toxins. Lord knows what you had with that Listeria based swill you were throwing back!"

"Sheldon! It was chicken soup! And you told me to order it!"

"Well, it's supposed to aid recovery."

"For a cold, Sheldon, not a brain injury or accidental drug ingestion."

"I was doubling down our bets. However, I didn't like the look of the waiter when he set it in front of you; he was shifty. Probably covering for the cook who, more than likely, left the soup out, allowing all forms of bacteria in that watery bowl of death. Lord knows was bio toxins are lurking about! We need to get a cheek swab from you and send it to Bernadette lab. She could identify…."

Amy cut him his ramblings with her hand on his. Sheldon looked down at his hand and asked, "What are you doing, Amy?"

"Sheldon… I'm not going to get Listeria poisoning, die on the stairs or drown in the tub. I certainly won't get hit by a car in an empty parking lot and…"

"BUT you weren't looking! A car could come out of nowhere!"

"Sheldon! You pulled me back into your chest so hard I almost knocked you back. Even Penny thought you were being overprotective when she realized you weren't coping a feel."

"I would never, "Coping a feel." I don't even know what that is. And how would Penny know, she plays loosey goosey with her health on a daily basis!

Amy calmed her tone and tried to reason with him, "Please, I appreciate your concern, but you are going a little over the top. I feel I am lying to you."

"How? What do you mean Amy?"

Amy took a deep breath and held her head up, but on slumped shoulders, not wanting to remember her less than finest hour, "Sheldon, remember when I was sick with the flu and you took care of me so well. Then I recovered, but continued to act sick so you would take care of me?"

"Silly question, of course I remember, but we resolved that issue to both our mutual satisfaction." Amy really tried to hide her smirk remembering him spanking her, but she couldn't. _Satisfaction indeed_. "Well, Sheldon, I feel fine and I feel I am taking advantage of you again. I don't want to do that given how well you looked after me! You'll resent me."

"Well don't pretty your head over it. I will decide if you are better this time. I learned my lesson last time, therefore I am in complete control of your recovery. You are well when I say so, not before."

"Oh really, Dr. Cooper, how will you know?"

"I just will. And if you happen to enjoy me taking care of you, well, then, that's just a price I will have to pay." He had absolutely no idea how he would know. However, he had it stuck in his head Amy was staying for week, and that was that. Any changes to his initial plan unnerved him more than the idea of her false recovery. He hadn't reached the point of self-awareness to realize he enjoyed taking care of Amy.

"Okay, but please don't treat me like a fragile egg shell. I can hold up better than you think. Please."

"Well, egg shells remind me of salmonella, but I get your point." He changed his tone, "Did you know that an egg can handle an enormous amount of pressure due to its arched shape? The force is distributed over a larger area allowing for…"

Amy reached over and kissed Sheldon to shut him up. It worked. He stopped talking and looked at her, "Amy why did you kiss me?"

"Renegotiating. Now, I am going to take a shower. I am going to wash my hair, I am going to be there for quite some time and I will be fine. You can check on me, but you will not fuss on me, got it? Please! Let's not test the tensile strength of our relationship, Sheldon. It's only the second day."

"Okay… I will curb my highly effective yet completely under appreciated caretaking skills." Amy looked at him over her glasses and smiled. "Okay, I'll quit fretting. But I am still going to check on you in the shower."

Amy stood up and headed toward the bath, "Alright, but unless you want to get in there and help me wash my hair, you better be dial back the nursemaid antics."

He called back to her sheepishly, "Um… do you want me to wash…" But she was already in the shower. After a few minutes, Sheldon was beginning to worry. He lightly rapped on the door, "Um Amy? Are you okay?"

She called out to him over the roaring sound of the shower, "Yes..I'm fine. Just looking for your shampoo. All I see if some space guys things."

"Oh GOD, don't use those, you'll smell like Leonard and when we sleep together I will reminded of the arctic again."

Amy had no idea what kind of strange segue he was spouting off, but she still needed to wash her hair. "So what do you suggest I use?" Sheldon didn't answer. She was just about to cave and grab the Darth Vader staring at her, when a pale hand pushed a bottle through the suddenly large gap in the shower curtain.

"Here, I brought it from you house. Now you will smell like Amy." She grabbed the bottle quickly and he closed the shower curtain, slowly.

"Good, cause, Vader here is getting some strange ideas looking at me naked."

Sheldon added under his breath, "_He's not the only one_…" And quickly let the humid room.

After a quick change, and breakfast, it was only 7:00 AM and Amy was determined to make her time productive, by hook or by crook. She perused Sheldon's bookshelves and media cabinet for something she could organizer, but unfortunately, he was master organizer, and she was at lost how to perfect his system. His Blu Ray section was a puzzle, however.

"Sheldon what's with your videos here? What do you have Lord of the Rings with Titanic? And a better question would be why **you** have Titanic?"

"I thought it was a documentary. Boy was I confused, I need to get rid of it. Anyway, both movies involve the pitfalls of evil jewelry."

"What are you talking about, Titanic is love story."

"Well, I saw it as a cautionary tale of dangers of bringing a highly valued piece of jewelry on a long ocean voyage. Obvious, the necklace was cursed, and that's why the old lady threw it over board. "

Amy's mouth curled up when she remembered a part of the movie, "You know, Sheldon, the necklace was featured in the part when Rose posed for Jack, naked." She raised her brows at Sheldon, but he just rolled his eyes at her.

"Yes, well, I fast forwarded through that part." He stopped and looked at Amy with a cocked head eying her up and down, "Although now that I think about it, she looked like you without your clothes on. Interesting. " He made the statement so nonchalantly, Amy couldn't react for a few seconds. Her mouth dropped to her knees, "You think I look like Kate Winslet naked?"

"Well, you both have large hips, curved to a small waist and symmetrical pert breasts, so yes." Sheldon shook his head from the image, and turned around back to his white board. He added quickly, "I guess they're fairly common features, Amy." He cleared his throat.

Amy smiled at him, "Well, I will just take this off your hands, since you want to get rid of it…"

Sheldon cleared his throat, "No, no... it's okay, just put it where you found it."

Amy smiled and place the movie back. She found another title that interested her, and she asked Sheldon, "Hey, what is the guy from Castle doing in a Han Solo outfit?"

Sheldon jumped to Amy side, like a missionary with a new convert, "First, kudos on the nice reference to Star Wars. Second, this is Firefly. " He held the DVD like it was a sacred relic, rubbing the sides as he explained. "It's the finest work of Joss Whedon and a masterpiece of science fiction. It combines a Space Opera with a western theme."

"I like westerns."

"Well, it's not really a western. It's more like a space opera set in the last frontier of space." Sheldon voice lowered to story teller mode, "The year is 2511, we meet the main character, Sgt. Malcolm "Mal" Reynolds …"

Amy cut him off, "Sheldon, just give it to me, I will watch a few episodes and see what I think, okay?"

"OH AMY! That's wonderful!" He handed it to her but quickly snatched it back, "Amy, if you try and ruin Firefly like you did Raiders, we will seriously have to rethink this relationship."

She rolled her eyes at him, "No worries Sheldon. I'll be careful with your baby. "

"Make sure you do, I'd hate to have Howard and Raj hit that computer dating site again for another hosty totsy from Glendale. They're so hard to train, you know."

Amy put her hand on her hip and tilted her head, "Promise. Now gimme!" _So much for being productive today_, Amy thought.

11 hours later, the gang showed up for vintage game night to an unusual scene: Amy was curled up on the couch, crying her eyes out, lying on Sheldon shoulder while he tried his best to comfort her.

"Sheldon! What's wrong with Amy?" Leonard, Howard and Raj entered the apartment with trepidation.

Before Sheldon could answer, Amy wailed out to him sniffling through her words, "OH Leonard, Inara has to tell him! And oh god.. What about Kalee? She loves him_! HE'LL NEVER KNOW!_" Amy was blubbering so loud, that Penny came across the hall. By the time she got there, Raj was a teary mess, Leonard was sniffling and Howard had his head in his hands, holding back tears.

"What the hell is wrong, guys? Is Amy okay?" Penny glared at Sheldon, "What callous thing did you say to her this time, Sheldon!? Another comment on her duck hair?!"

"Amy is crying **_legitimately_**, Penny! Have some sympathy, god! So heartless!" Sheldon held Amy closer and offered her another klennex.

Penny felt terrible for her insensitivity. She moved to the arm of the couch and with a low tone asked, "What is it? Did someone die?"

The guys all looked up, teary eyed. Only Howard could find a voice, "Amy just found out Firefly was canceled."

"WHAT? A TV Show?"

"Not just a show! Penny. It's so much more!" This statement would have been expected from Sheldon or Leonard, but it was Amy who gave it. Amy sat up and blew her nose, "Boy these pills are really making me weepy, but now …. We…will. NEVER KNOW!" Amy slumped back in Sheldon's waiting arms, who lightly tapped her shoulder, saying "There there, Amy. We all know how you feel, except Penny with NO SOUL!"

Penny rolled her eyes and shook her head. "What the hell Sheldon! You are ruining Amy!"

Leonard agreed, "She's right man."

"She is?"

"Yeah, showing Amy Firefly without warning her it was canceled while she on mood altering drugs? Low blow dude…"

Sheldon voice raised defensively, "She wouldn't let me! After the first episode she kept on shushing me any time I tried to say anything! I tried to tell her about the movie."

Amy shot up like an oil derelict, "MOVIE? What movie?"

The guys snapped their heads at Sheldon, "_YOU NEVER TOLD HER THERE WAS A MOVIE!?_"

Amy narrowed her eyes at Sheldon and with an icy gravel, she seethed at him, "Where is it, Sheldon?!"

Raj jumped up to rush to the kitchen, "I'll make the popcorn!"

The guys and Amy watched Serenity. Amy paused the movie at several spots and asked good questions about the plot, the Reavers, and even some questions the guys couldn't answer. After the show, their discussion of the show kept the guys and Amy engrossed in conversation.

Sheldon was thrilled, "You know, I long suspected that Fox only gets Science Fiction shows to cancel them, there by creating a market for antidepressants and binge eaters for their commercial advertisers."

Amy grabbed a bowl of popcorn, "Well, it's working. So what's the deal the Preacher?" The discussion went well past Amy's bed time and Sheldon was having too much fun to notice. Finally, he saw her drooping eyes and kicked the gang out. Amy was completely exhausted from doing nothing all day and her crying fit during the movie. After the usual night time rituals, the couple settled in to bed. They didn't bother with shirts this night, but Sheldon doubted that Amy would be up for anything. Amy fell asleep on Sheldon's chest, playing with this hair, while listening to him explain the history of Fox network with Science fiction shows. He looked down and she was out. He lightly kissed her and whispered good night.

It reminded him of the first night she was home from the hospital, Sunday evening:

_That Sunday, after Penny had dropped the couple off at Amy's apartment, was difficult for Sheldon. He was still reeling from the hospital visits and horrible memories it evoked. Amy was extremely dopey from Bernadette drugs, coupled with the drugs from the hospital. She was fading in and out of lucidity. _

"_Forgive me, Sheldon. I find myself in a constant state of hebetude."_

"_Well, not all the time… Amy? Amy? OH god, don't take your cardigan off again! I just got it back on!"_

_One minute she was discussing dark matter with all the competency of any physicist Sheldon knew, the next, she was peeling off her clothes again like a stripper claiming she was hot. At least she wasn't crying again. Sheldon hated the weepy episodes. Sheldon tried to keep her clothes on her, but every time he turned around, she was stripping off another layer. Luckily, she was too tired to do anything about her half-naked state._

_Her mood swings were the hardest for Sheldon. She would be crying over the tea, wishing people appreciated the enticing aroma of Lemon Zest, and the next minute she was fuming over her lack of memory. Sheldon had to convince her of her vast intelligence at least twice. He also had to relive the last 3 days for her almost every 4 hours. The doctor said her short term memory was fluid and the events of the last three days might be lost forever. _

_Amy grew tired, and so did Sheldon. He promised to watch her sleep but he was growing so weary himself. After he got her in bed and tucked in, she kept tossing about, turning on her stomach, looking half dead, then flipping over and sitting up like a mummy in a coffin. Sheldon decided the only way he would get any rest was to sleep with her. He put on his pajamas and crawled into bed with her. Amy curled up next to his side like a teddy bear. At first, Sheldon stiffen at the contact, he was only going to sleep in the same bed, not be a snuggle bunny for his sex starved girlfriend. He was uncomfortable with anyone touching him, let alone lying in bed with his half clothed woman. Amy was antsy, and thrilled to be with Sheldon, although very confused. _

"_Sheldon, why are you in bed with me?"_

_"To help you sleep. Now hush."_

"_Your pajamas hurt my face."_

"_How could they possibly?"_

"_They're scratchy, and the buttons hurt. Take them off, please."_

"_Amy, you just want to get me naked."_

"_No, I really don't."_

"_You don't?"_

"_I know how you feel, Sheldon. There is no way we are having coitus. Ever. I am sorry I brought it up." Amy continued like she was talking to him, but hearing another side of the conversation, "I know I said that about romantic love. I do believe that! I didn't said it, Sheldon why are you doing this? I just.. Wait.. Why? I know that… Please… Okay fine…" Her body stiffened up and she drew in a quick breath. _

"_Amy, what are you talking about?"_

_She continued without an answer to him. He looked at her eyes and he saw they were focused on something behind him, "I will expect the termination notice then? Okay. No, I'm not going to cry! I completely understand. I will be sending your tiara back… No I insist… Good bye then. Yes, good night…" Her tone changed, her face slumped and her lip began to quiver. "I know… I should have known… It was a matter of time. I'm sorry… I didn't say… I'm sorry, Sheldon.. I'm never should have pushed… Please come back…"_

_Sheldon's shoulder was wet with her slow tears streaming down her face, "Amy, I'm not going anywhere, I'm here. I didn't leave, please, snap out it. Please, that's not real." He reached over her face, and kissed her quivering lips._

_Amy blinked at looked at him, smiling through her tears. He tried to kiss her again, but this time, he opened his mouth and dashed his tongue lightly against hers like she did to him on Friday. She responded by running her tongue across his teeth, which shocked him and he bit down slightly on her tongue and pulled away. The pain jarred Amy from her stupor._

"_Sheldon! What's going on? Did Ricky bite me in my sleep, again?"_

"_Again? NO! It was… Yes..It was Ricky. I shoo'd him out. Now it's time to sleep. Can you sleep now?"_

"_Okay, but your pajamas are hot and scratchy."_

"_I'll take them off, Amy just don't cry again."_

"_I am not going to cry over pajamas, Sheldon, what kind of soft shelled hippy do you think I am?"_

_Sheldon pulled off his pajama top, and laid back on the pillow. Amy turned her back to him and started shaking. _

"_Amy, turn over, so I can see your face. Are you okay?"  
>"Sheldon, it's so cold."<em>

"_You just said you were hot?!"_

"_I'm so cold."_

_Amy just shook and turned back to Sheldon. He took a deep breath and did something he didn't think he could, he snuggled with Amy while she was half dressed. He pulled her half on his chest, wrapping his arms around her shoulder. She felt warm, her skin was soft as silk. He held onto her bare shoulder and felt her breathing into his neck. The warm air coming off Amy's minty mouth seemed to sooth him. She had stopped shaking, and moved her hand under his t-shirt to steal his body warmth. Finally, he pulled off his shirt and laid with her, feeling her warm body on his chest. She played with his chest hair slightly. When he told her to stop, he realized she was asleep, doing it unconsciously. _

_Sheldon was stiff at first, it took almost an hour of her steady breathing to calm him down. Sheldon's mind was running through all the reasons it was wrong for him to be holding her like this. She was half-naked, he didn't like snuggling, she would want more from him. All the reasons were like pillars making him ridged against her touch. Her steady breath, soft curves and her hand on his chest were crumbling the pillars down. Soon, he drifted off to sleep himself, sleeping better than he had in days._

* * *

><p>That Saturday morning, around 6 AM, Sheldon blinked his eyes open. He looked down and Amy was still sleeping next to him with a slight grin on her face. Her eyes were darting around, indicated she was deep in REM sleep. It was Doctor Who day, he should be waking up, getting a bowl of cereal with the perfect portion of milk and watching Doctor Who like he has done for 10 years. <em>He didn't want to wake her<em>, he said to himself. _She needed her sleep_, he lamented. _She would owe him big time for this_, he quipped in his mind. But the truth was, he didn't want to leave her side. _Besides, it was a rerun anyway._

The only thing that got him out of bed away from her side, was his desperate need for another cold shower... Again.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Just a quick author's note to answer a question from a guest. Amy doesn't have her hymen anymore NOT because she had sex, but because she is older. The hymen can be stretched by tampon, or Pap smears or just wear away. For the purpose of this story, Amy is just saying her mother's advice was mute. SHE IS STILL A VIRGIN for sure. Hymen does not equal virginity. WE all know Sheldon is the only man for her! SHAMY FOREVER! (Fan girl mode off now, sorry.) I hope i've made it clear what AMy's secret is. Does she have another? I've left a clue in the story. She has hidden something from him. hmmm_**

**_Another_****_ note. This story has a LOT of flashbacks. They will be in italics. I hope I've made them clear. I am trying to show how Sheldon could have gone from freaking out over Amy kissing him, to being okay with her sleeping with him and the level of intimacy he has currently. His inner thoughts are in italics. _**

**_Also_****_: The code: I will give you a clue to help you crack it. THREE. _**

**_ Hmmm, too bad Amy missed her code last night... I wonder if she will remember it... dun dun dun..._**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Paroxysmal Paradox 8_**

Sheldon had to get out of that bed before his growing problem would be noticed by that sleeping vixen. He made it to the bathroom, brushed his teeth and noticed he had forgotten his clothes. "I hope this memory thing isn't contagious…" He lamented. He crept back as silently as he could to the bedroom hoping she would be asleep, but no such luck.

"Good morning cuddles."

"Amy… I am not cuddles." At least he thought, he couldn't be at that moment. He looked at her lying on her side, the thin blue cotton sheet formed to her rounded hip and just barely covering her breasts. It was like she was wearing a light blue, skin tight strapless dress that formed to her every curve. He had to get out of there. _In just a minute_, he thought.

She snapped back, "Well, not anymore, you got up." Sheldon just grunted at her, and tried to leave, but Amy called back to him, "Are you off to the shower? Do you mind if I use the bathroom first before you? I really want to brush my teeth. You know it drives me crazy…"

"Yes, yes yes, Amy, okay, but be quick about it. I have a schedule to keep here, Amy." His snappy tone seemed out of place, but he to get her out of there. He had his back to her to allow her to get up with him noticing her half naked body, but the reflection in mirror stopped that plan. Amy threw on her robe and rushed past him. He said under his breath as he slumped on the bed, "phew… I'll never survive the week."

Sheldon had long since acknowledged his urges this week. That first time in the shower was an eye opener. It also didn't help that she had a propensity to straddle him and rock her hips against his groin. His reaction to her when she did nothing to him spoke volumes. He cursed himself for liking it, wanting to give in. But after a while, he had to admit, like it or not, the urges were there. He tried to hide his anger about this knowledge from her, but he failed. She mistook it for his anger at her and her condition. At first, he was angry at her for causing him to feel this way. But as the week drew on, he knew it was his body, his fault. He had spent the week controlling his urges, ignoring them. But waking up pressed up against her, feeling her squirm under his touch while she moaned in his neck was about as much as he could take. He had to keep himself distracted, so he made the bed while waiting for her, desperate to get his mind off his throbbing problem. Amy emerged from the bath, and came back to the bedroom smiling.

"Okay, I feel human again. Oh, um… Sheldon?"

He didn't want to look at her. Correction, he didn't want her to look at him, but he was polite and turned slightly to her, "Yes, Amy?"

"I never received my good night kiss last night. Or my part of the code." She had her big doe eyes and fast blinking lids fixed on him. Sheldon swallowed his smirk, but his embarrassment grew.

"Well, you did. I kissed you when you fell asleep, so that's why you slept so well."

Amy walked over to him, as he backed up into his comics, "Haven't we established a protocol that if I fail to remember, it doesn't count, right?"  
>"Yes, but it's not night time." Amy pushed up against him. The thin flannel between them did nothing for his growing problem.<p>

"It's not fully light out yet…I could go back to bed for a while…" Without waiting for an answer, Amy ripped off her robe, peeled back the covers hitched her knees back into bed. He watched her bottom bounce up and down as she knelt over to climb into bed. She left the covers open for him as an invitation. Sheldon was now painfully aware that he was completely naked under his robe.

"Fine! Anything to keep you quiet." He went over and sat on the edge of the bed. Amy sat up,and loosely held the sheet around her chest with one hand. The sheet was slipping down the sides of her body. "I'll tell you, Amy. I think this might be a ploy on your part to get me back to bed."

Amy winked at him, "Oh, now why would you think that, Sheldon?"

"Because, I've fallen for this trick before, on Tuesday morning, you clever minx."

Amy narrowed her eyes at him, but she was smirking as well, "I'm becoming more aware of your looks now, Sheldon."

"What looks are those?"

"The look of familiarity. Like we done this before. It's very disconcerting."

"Well, get used to it. Now, let's get this over with, I have to take a shower, VERY soon." He leaned over and was just about to kiss her, when the scent of cherries hit him. "Amy, why do you smell like cherries?"

"Oh, sorry, my lips were dry after brushing. I just put on a smidgen of Chap Stick." She quickly added, worried he that wouldn't like it, "It's not slippery, but I will take it off, sorry." She reached for the klennex box, but Sheldon stopped her, "No, that's okay…it's just something new." He leaned over and kissed her but the taste of cherries, the smell of her mint toothpaste hit him like a cloud, engulfing him. He pulled back, licked his lips and with a devilish smirk, started kissing her again, this time, he didn't censor his actions. He was almost lapping up the taste on her mouth, soaking up every feeling. He concentrated on his kiss, and didn't realize he had pushed her back on the pillow or that his hands that were once holding her shoulders had moved down to her ribs and pulled off her sheet. Amy held on to his neck, but her roaming hands were under his robe, feeling his neck and chest. Sheldon climbed back into bed with her without a word of protest.

Their kiss lasted far longer than necessary, but Sheldon didn't care, until he realized he was back in bed, his robe was undone, and he was completely naked on top of Amy. He looked down at her swollen lips and kissed them again. The cherry flavor was gone.

He cleared his throat, "Um, so I guess that is what… you meant…"

"Yes, that is how you kiss the taste off one's mouth. And I must say, Sheldon, you were most effective." Amy threw her hands around his neck and smiled at him. He was throbbing between her legs and if she noticed, she didn't say. Although, he thought, there was no way she couldn't notice. Any minute, and that cold shower would be moot anyway. "Um... SB..." He looked at her lips again, and felt her under him.

"SB?" She licked her lips and let out a short breath.

"Your code.. Now Amy, I REALLY, need to take a shower." He didn't move off her though, embarrassed by his body's reactions but not willing to do anything to remedy the situation. He had one idea, but he could never ask for a repeat of their shower routine. Luckily, Amy's memories were coming back to her.

Amy pulled him closer to her, "As do I, Sheldon. I could take one with you. You would know I wouldn't fall down then." Amy licked her lips again and waited. She was getting flashes of memory. She and Sheldon in the shower, rubbing against him. She knew something happened, and she took a chance. Now it was up to him.

"Um, well… I.. Um… It does make sense, but Amy…"

Amy didn't wait for any answer, she leaped out from under Sheldon threw on her robe and rushed to the shower. Sheldon blinked a few times, wondering what he should do. There was no chance to hide anything in that shower. Maybe he could get her to keep turned around. He doubted even coherent Amy would not sieze an opportunity, so to speak. He heard the shower running and timidly walked to the bathroom like a scared kitten looking for a saucer of milk.

Amy was already in the shower, humming away. She only had sheds of memory of the shower scene. Her head was under the shower and her eye closed when he pulled back the curtain. She heard his voice bellowing off the tile walls, "Um Amy, keep faced forward so I can wash your hair."

Amy smiled under the water, "Okay cuddles, you're the boss." Just then the whole scene flashed through her mind. How she rubbed up against Sheldon, grabbed him and backed him against the tile. The look on his face, the anger he had. She turned around quickly with that same look of horror, "OH GOD, Sheldon! I just remembered what I did to you! OH Sheldon, I'm so.. Oh god.." She turned around and hid her face in the shower. "You were so angry."

Sheldon reached out to her and pulled her into his chest, not caring that they were both naked, "Amy, listen. I was upset, but it was more my reaction, than your actions. Look at me." Amy lifted her head up. His arms were wrapped around her like a warming blanket and Amy was hunched over, holding herself trying to keep in her embarrassment. "Amy, I'm glad you remembered."

"Well, I'm sorry, and I will never do that again to you, Sheldon. Please forgive me."

"Oh, well, um Okay… I guess so. If you say.."

Amy eyes lit up with a sparkle, "Wait, you…." She cleared her throat, and put her arms around his waist, "Unless, you want me to, you know, if I could, I would _like_ to, but I don't want to anger you."

Sheldon looked down at her and pulled her closer, "Funny thing, things that bothered me a week ago, now… not so much…"

"Strange phenomenon, Dr. Cooper. We should do a study, determine your tolerance to certain stimuli." Amy titled her head up and rose up on her tip toes to kiss Sheldon. His height made kissing difficult, and being on her toes made her unsteady. Sheldon held her so she wouldn't fall. Amy held onto his back and looked up at his blue eyes searching for permission.

The next 25 minutes were a blur for both of them. It started with a deep kiss that reaffirmed Sheldon mastery of the action. Their hands were everywhere, touching each other where their bodies weren't. At one point, Sheldon grabbed the shampoo and attempted to wash Amy's hair, but the action was forgotten under the stream of lather that lubricated her hands and their merged bodies. His hands explored her body as well, and for the first time, he found a spot on her that was just a sensitive as he was at that moment. She didn't remember exactly everything that she did to him the last time, she didn't want to. She wanted a new memory. Sheldon's hands exploring her didn't help her cognitive processes. The unbroken kiss turned their mouths into an echo chamber of their moans. After the guttural cries finished reverberated through the room, the couple looked at each other with wonder at their actions. They finished their shower silently, dressed in their robes and sat next to each other on the bed, still blinking grasping for some words to make the last ½ hour real to them both.

Sheldon broke the uncomfortable stillness, "Oh, I just, that was.. umm new."

"Are you sure we never did that before?"

"Yes, I'm quite sure, except you did.. Anyway, that was new." Sheldon was still out of breath. Amy looked over to him and grabbed his hand. "Okay, I REALLY don't want to forget that, Sheldon. So, if I do, you'll remind me, please?"

"Okay, yeah." Sheldon shuttered thinking he had yet another promise to keep. He smiled thinking he might have to relive that nine times, like the kiss, but he looked over to Amy and smiled, "Okay, no secrets."

Amy looked away. She didn't know if she ever told him her secret. Her fears kept her mute.

They dressed and tried to maintain some semblance of normalcy, but the die had been cast. They stole glances at each other, while they dressed. Sheldon was more comfortable with their actions than Amy, however this was not surprising. The missing days and uncertainty Amy had fueled her discomfort, but Sheldon half smiles and causal touch helped ease her mind.

After breakfast, she organized Sheldon's refrigerator, made a menu for the rest of the week, and a shopping list. Penny agreed to take her to the grocery store while Sheldon did laundry. Since they were going out tonight his usual routine was disrupted. Amy was still in shock how flexible he had become.

"Sheldon, would you like to eat here before the show tonight? I could make you spaghetti with hot dogs."

"That'll be great. I have to admit, you make it the best. Penny's was okay, my mom's used to be the best, but you must have a secret ingredient."

"Well, it must be love.." She caught herself as the v sound lingered on her lips. She looked in horror at Sheldon, who didn't look up. "I'm sorry, I.. just.." Amy ran off to his bedroom and closed the door. Sheldon found her on the bed, the same spot he did when she ran off during the D&D game.

"Amy, what's wrong? Are you having another estrogen based crying fit again. I swear, those pills are making your hormones go all funny."

"No, Sheldon. I just. I'm sorry." She looked away from him, hiding her head in her hair again like a shield.

"Amy, are you upset because what we did?"

"Oh no, not at all. It was what I said in the kitchen."

"Oh, that's what's upsetting you?" He seemed almost dismissive of her confession.

She looked at her hands, "Yes. Sheldon. I want to tell you something, but I don't know what you'll say."

Sheldon held out his hand, "Come here. Stand up." Amy stood up and he wrapped his arms around her face. "Put your arms around my waist and look at me."

"Okay…" Amy blinked up at him. The action seemed so familiar, but hazy like a dream.

"This is how you were holding me on Tuesday, when you said, "Sheldon, I have a secret. I am afraid to tell you because you'll run away from me. " and I said, I am not going anywhere." Sheldon brushed her hair off her eyes, and smiled as he said, "You said, "I love you.""

Amy put her head down, and Sheldon picked it back up again, "And do you know what I told you?"

"No I don't."

"I said, I know. I love you, too." Amy's eyes lit up and her knees felt a little weak. Sheldon smiled at her, like he'd been though this reaction and expected the results.

"There's that look again, Sheldon. I hate it that you know more than I do."

"Well, you must hate everyday then."

"HA HA mister Memory. But you have that look again like the cat who ate the canary. We've been through this before, haven't we?"

"Yes, that's because that Tuesday I **also** told you that this was 3rd time since Saturday at the hospital that I've told you that. Every time you told me you were scared, worried. Now that you can remember, please ease your mind. Your secret is out, Amy, and has been for a while. This is old news, sister, okay?"

"You really love me?"

"OH lordy, of course I do! I mean, who else would I change laundry night for? How else would I put up with all your nonsense?" He pulled back her hair off her face again, and held her by her neck, using his thumbs to push up her chin to keep looking at him. "Amy, you're terrible at keeping secrets."

"I guess you're right." She thought about one she had, but it would have to wait.

"Now, I'm not going to break out the patchouli and weave a sarape with all these hippy feelings, so don't expect me to say it all the time."

"Sheldon, do you mind if I say it once, so I can remember it."

He smiled, she asked that every time, "Sure Amy."

"I love you, Sheldon."

"I love you too, Amy." He lightly kissed her on the forehead, and then gave her a playful swat her backside, "Now, off to the shopping woman."

"I think I remember you doing that as well, Sheldon!"

"I should hope so!"

Amy came out the bedroom, blushing like a teenager who had been kissed in the bathroom between classes. Penny had just walked in, ready to take her shopping. "Okay, Sheldon, we are only going for an hour! Okay, mother hen!"

"ONE HOUR! Penny, and no stops! I have a tracker on her phone, if I see one inch toward any bar…"

Amy turned around with fire in her green eyes, "You have a what? You track my phone?"

Sheldon looked around, and bit his lip, "Oh, I mean… I just know want to know where you are, in case I have to call the ambulance, or AAA."

"Here, Sheldon. Here's my phone. Don't worry. Penny has hers! See you later!"

Sheldon watched the door close and looked at her phone on his desk with a heavy sigh he cursed, "Crafty vixen, lost her intelligence my foot!"

* * *

><p>About an hour and seven minutes later, Amy returned with the groceries and a tired grin on her face. Sheldon met her down stairs with a concerned scowl but one look from Amy, and he changed his countenance. He helped her carry the bags up. "Good lord, woman, what did you buy? We are only eating in for two days!"<p>

"Halloween candy was on sale!"

Sheldon face lit up. He loved Halloween candy, especially on sale. "Oooo, what kind?"

"Well, I got you your favorites, of course. And I got lollipops! For some reason, I've been craving them."

Sheldon almost dropped the bag on the stairs. "Um, Lollipops? I'm are you sure you want that, Amy? Your beautiful teeth!"

"I can brush them, what's with you? You've never faulted me for eating candy?"

"Oh, nothing.. Nothing…"

Back upstairs, after they put away the groceries, Amy settled on the couch to read an how to on programming in flash and the latest neuroscience articles. She had one of her lollipops in her mouth and was unknowingly teasing Sheldon mercilessly with it.

Sheldon watched her suck on the lollipop slowly, whimpering with each lick. He had to get her to stop. "Um Amy, you keep that up, and those 4.3 pounds you lost will come back quicker than a pig called for dinner."

Amy mouth opened and her lollipop almost fell out. "EXCUSE ME?" Amy face scorched with a rising heat that inflamed her eyes. Sheldon could feel the burn from 3 feet away.

"Oh I just mean, that consumption of sugar.."

Amy asked the next questions painfully slow, "Are you calling me fat? While references PIGS?"

Sheldon eyes widened. He knew this was danger zone. He remembered his daddy telling him women don't like it when you comment on their weight. He just wanted her stop eating those darn tempting lollipops. "NO! You're not fat, you just… I mean.. You are putting those suckers away like a…"

"If I were you, Sheldon, I would curb your metaphors. Remember, prednisone causes irritability, and aggression over long term use. Put it plainly, do you really want to piss me off?" He shook his head, afraid for his life. She threw her lollipop down and glared at him, "I don't see why you commented on me eating lollipops when I was…" Amy eyes lit up with recognition and she grew a devious grin that curled up her mouth. She licked her lips and grabbed her lollipop back, "I think you need to suffer through, Sheldon." She slowly ran the candy across her mouth and licked the tip while winking at a whimpering Sheldon.

Sheldon held up his comic book to block the scene, "I think I liked it better when your memory was impaired, Amy."

"I bet you did, Sheldon. Don't worry, I still have many gaps. " Amy let out a yawn, and leaned back on Sheldon's shoulder.

"You should take a nap, before we go out tonight."

"I think you're right, Sheldon. I need to brush my teeth. "Amy went to brush her teeth, and then returned to the couch. "Can I just lay her, I don't want to lay down in the bed alone."

"Sure, here you go, just like the bed." Sheldon held out his arm and let her rest next to him while he read his comics. He listened to her ragged breath with a concerned scowl. He knew the side effects of her drug, but he hating hearing them. She seemed so healthy, then something would come up reminding him of her injury. He was so pleased with himself for having the forethought to having her stay with him for a week. Then it hit him: She would be gone on Wednesday morning. He pulled her closer to him, moving her face to his neck and listened to her breathing.

Amy woke to the sound of Sheldon fussing in the kitchen. "Sheldon! I said I would cook for you!" She rose and almost fell back, dizzy from rising too quickly. Sheldon rushed to her side. "Amy! You need to get up slowly. Don't worry. I am just starting the water."

"Oh, okay. Sorry. I'm fine."

"Here I made you a cup of tea." He brought a cup of Lemon Zest tea and let her sit while he started dinner.

"No, Sheldon, you can't just add the hot dogs. You need to grill them before you put them in sauce, and you need to add salt and oil to the water. Let me do it." Amy slowly walked over to the kitchen and used her hips to bump Sheldon out of the way. He sat on the bar stool watching her every move. Leonard and Penny came just in time to enjoy some of Amy's cooking.

"Boy, Sheldon, is she cooking like this for you every night? NO wonder you wanted her here for a week." Leonard got another plate full ignoring his fiance's glare. Leonard was acting like it was the first descent home cooked meal he had in months. It was.

"I am helping Amy recover. No ulterior motives, Leonard. Spaghetti with hotdogs is a bonus."

"Yes, if Sheldon happens to enjoy himself while taking care of me, well that's the price he has to pay." Amy winked at Sheldon and bit her lip, dying to say something about showers, but kept quiet.

"Poor baby, Sheldon! You must be suffering!"

"Yes, it's been torture." He smiled at Amy and held out his plate for another helping.

After the perfect dinner, it was time to leave for the event. "Where are we going tonight?" Sheldon had kept the evening a secret from Leonard, which was no easy feat. Once he showed him the brochure online, Leonard was as kiddy as a preteen at a One Direction concert. "Really Sheldon! That's so awesome!" Leonard was taken back how thoughtful it was that Sheldon wanted to take him, until he realized he also needed a ride.

"What is it!?" Penny was so excited to see Leonard lit up, until she heard the event.

"We are going to see 10,000 peacock feather's foaming in acid!"

Penny was unimpressed, "I'm sorry, what?"

"Its laser light show that scans soap bubbles surfaces." Amy told Penny quickly before the guys could go into too much detail. It was too late, Leonard was like a kid in a candy store.

"Oh Penny, it's so cool! The surfaces of nucleating and dissipating soap bubble clusters are hit with lasers beams that focus through the micro and nano structures within a bubble's skin.

Sheldon interrupted and recited the description from memory, "According to the brochure, "When aimed at specific angles, this penetrating light generates a large-scale projection of molecular interactions as well as mind-boggling phenomena of non-linear optics."

Amy was excited too, "Yeah, it like the Bubble behaves with the dynamics of living cells."

"Are they going to play Pink Floyd? Cause I don't want to have flash backs. The nineties were not kind."

"No, Penny, no Pink Floyd, no acid flash backs. Just bubbles, lasers and science."

"Sounds thrilling!" Penny's sarcasm was lost on Sheldon as well as Leonard. "I knew you'd love it."

Three hours later, Penny had to admit she really did love it. It was an incredible show. Amy smiled at Sheldon during the show and whispered to him, "You did great, Sheldon. This is a wonderful date night. Thank you." Her eyes were lighting up with the rainbow hue bouncing off the stage. Sheldon smiled and stared at her for a few seconds longer, like he always did. If they weren't in public, he'd kiss her. Instead he just held her hand and squeezed it.

On the ride home, Sheldon and Amy sat in the back of Leonard's car, staring at each other. The eye coitus did not go unnoticed by Penny, "So, love birds. Any plans after this show? Are we going to hit up the clubs for an after party?"

"No, Penny, I think we should go home. I mean to Sheldon's apartment, sorry." She looked over to Sheldon who smiled, "I know what you meant."

"Are you sure, the night is young!"

Amy was weary from the day, but fueled by a source of energy. The couples ascended the stairs and said their good-byes at the door. It seemed so natural, that Amy almost forget she didn't live there. She had to watch her tendency for wishful thinking around Sheldon. However tonight, she allowed herself to be hopeful. Sheldon removed his jacket and watched Amy fill the kettle. He came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder, "Um, Amy. Did you want your date night kiss, um, now?"

Amy turned around, "If it's alright with you, I would like it as part of my good night kiss. You know, two birds with one stone, so to speak."

Sheldon shoulders slumped, "Oh, okay. I guess so."

"Unless, you would rather…" She put the kettle to the side, and turned to him.

"Well, it seems you cutting yourself short, I mean. Two for one. It seems…"

She moved closer to him, "You're right, what was I thinking?"

Sheldon held onto her hips, "You weren't... Again." He bent down and kissed her softly then pulled back and let his lips rub over the subtle ridges of her lips. He turned his head and kissed her again, moving his hands up her spine drawing her body into his. The tender kiss was building upon the tension between them. Amy pulled back, to catch her breath, "I think I would like to go to bed early, tonight. Sheldon."

"OH, Okay. Sure." He put the kettle back and followed her to the bedroom with a slight drag in his gait. He wanted to kiss her more, but then he realized when he saw her sly grin, that she wasn't as tired as she let on.

Sheldon and Amy had developed a night time routine timed down to perfect precision. Amy was in bed first, sitting up, like she was in the morning. Sheldon came in, removed his robe and climbed into bed.

The tension was palatable, especially since their amorous declaration and heated shower in the morning. Sheldon moved across the bed, leaning over her to wrap his arm around Amy. She looked up at him with blinking green eyes that made him smile, "I take it you want your good night kiss?"

"Yes, please." Before the 'S' sound could finish on her lips, Sheldon kissed the end of word. He didn't try and fake that he was going to give a chaste kiss then follow through, he just started kissing her with all his expertise of the last week. Every curve of her body was mapped by his roaming hands. He reached her hips and pulled her panties slightly down her leg so he could feel her naked hip. His body was betraying him. He had to pull back, but she wouldn't let him. Amy grabbed his face and pulled him back in to a kiss that matched his intensity. Amy's hand was now roaming over his body, pushing him on the pillow onto his back and lying on his chest. She moved her mouth to his neck and whispered to him.

"Please, give me the next part of the code, Sheldon."

He caught his breath, "Okay… Um SB."

"You gave that this morning. So what's the next part."

"Amy, are you sure?"

"Oh yes, please." She was lying on her side, tracing her hand up and down his chest moving dangerous close to band of briefs. Sheldon was quivering, but managed to eek out, "ZL."

Amy sat up on her forearms and chewed on her lip while she blurted out, "AL VL RT TXKQ QL EX SB ZL... Okay got it. To answer your question: Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I will have coitus with you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is long chapter, I almost had it as part of chapter 9, but I wanted to get you guys to this point. Sorry for the Cliff hanger and the delay. Amy has cracked the code, but have you?**

**As I said on the forum, this note is from the reanimated corpse of Hazelra7. In my hypnogic state, I probably missed a lot of grammar issues and spelling. But i wanted to get his up right away before the taping. SOrry for the errors in advance. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Big Huge, sloppy wet kiss thank you to ShAmy4evr for looking over this chapter. Also a big thank you to MPHS95 as well! It's so nice to have such nice people help me out! I am sorry for the delays. But since I have such a hard time developing this chapter, chap 10 is almost done! So yay for us! Now on to that Code I promised you and all it implies!**

* * *

><p><strong>Paroxysmal Paradox 9<strong>

Sheldon shot back up, "Amy! How could you possibly figure out the message? I didn't give you all the letters!"

"Oh please Sheldon, I knew the code after the first night. A simple cryptogram with a 3 letter reverse skip. Really? I may have a bump on the head, but honestly, you could have given me something harder! It was little insulting."

"OH really Ms. Smarty pants, well how do you know I am not asking for …" He looked away, trying desperately to come up with something that started with _CO_. He couldn't think fast enough before his smarty girlfriend quickly retorted.

"For what Sheldon? "Do I want to have CO… Cold sandwiches? Condiments? Corn Pops? Comic book convention?"

"Well, don't laugh at that last one, as a matter of fact…"

"Then you forgot to use the article, A. SHELDON! I mean come on! A is D… L is O… V is Y.. etc.."

"Fine, you clever minx. But the code was supposed to be 'Do you want to have coitus with me sometime in the future, given that we…'"

"Hold up, you were going to make it that long?"

"Well we needed time to prepare!"

"Oh, I see. You're not really ready. Okay. I understand." Amy slumped down and let out a sigh. She tried not to look disappointed, but her furled brow gave her away along with her melancholy tone.

Sheldon snapped back quickly, "Well, I didn't say that…"

Amy shot up like a fountain, "Really?"

Sheldon cocked his head with slight smile, and lowered his tone, "Amy, I never thought I would ever be ready for coitus. I also never thought I could kiss anyone of my own volition till that night on the train. I never thought I could sleep in the same bed with anyone till that first night with you. We even took a shower together, twice!"

Amy had to admit, "That was something I _NEVER_ thought we would do. Like ever, Sheldon!"

"Neither did I. But, Amy, I especially, never in my wildest imagination, ever thought I would fall in love with someone. You are always my first, Amy, my unexpected phenomena which makes me question myself and my convictions constantly. And frankly, it's maddening."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I never thought I would be as close to anyone as I am with you. I hoped, but never thought I would."

"All the things we've done, I never imagined doing ANY of them, well…because I didn't think I **could**. Because of that, I said I didn't want to do them."

"Well, that true for me as well." Amy nudged closer to Sheldon, realizing the conversation was making him uncomfortable. "Look Sheldon, this is all so new for us. Let's just do what we're doing and see where things go, okay?"

His eyes lit up, "Great! So we can stop talking and get back to kissing now?"

"Yes, please shut up, Sheldon, your over-flowing hippy feelings are killing the mood." Amy smiled at him with a toothy grin and a huge wink. His shoulders relaxed instantly.

She grabbed Sheldon and pulled him back on her, kissing him through the huge smile on his face. They were both more relaxed; the tension was gone. Sheldon kissed her while his hands traveled over her chest and hips like an exciting new landscape just waiting to be discovered. He loved the feel of her soft curves under his hands especially her posterior, which he quickly realized, was already his favorite spot on Amy's body.

Amy's quiet low pitched hum grew louder when Sheldon moved to her breasts, teasing her with nimble tongue and tickling teeth. He slowly finished pulling off her panties while his mouth engulfed her chest then and nibbled on her ribs. Amy tugged at his briefs, but he was too tall her pull them off herself. Sheldon pulled them off and returned to her body, exploring her again, feeling how wet and excited she had become just through his touch. His shower experience this morning helped guide him, but Amy arched back and her cat-like purring noises told him he was hitting the right spot. He could feel the her gentle skin of her hips against his erection as a new sensation hit him: Amy's fingers lightly playing his shaft while she kissed and sucked on his neck. He was shuddering shuttering under her lithe touch. He grabbed her hand to stop her, fixed his blue eyes on her green and begged inaudibly for permission to continue.

Amy whispered to him, "I'm ready, if you are." She knew what he was asking with his pleading blue eyes and starving glare.

"Really?" He blinked at her with a growing excitement.

"Yes"

"Oh boy." He let out a deep breath, partially wishing he could say he wasn't ready, but praying the words wouldn't leave his mouth.

Amy looked away, shocked by her own admission. She never thought this day would come so soon, or that Sheldon would be the one initiating it. "Yeah, oh boy is right…I know what you mean."

"Are you _really_ ready?"

"How should I know, are _you _really ready?"

"Lord no." He kissed her again.

She broke the kiss and looked at him with earnest, "But, we are going to do it anyway, right?"

"OH, god yes."

"Good."

"Well, first I have to do something."

Amy almost forgot about protection, but Sheldon wouldn't have. He reached over and found the package he stole from Leonard's room in the morning. "Um, Sheldon, I could help you with that."

"NO AMY! I will do it, geez, woman." He almost smacked her hand out of the way, and turned his back from her, hiding his private actions.

"I just remember how hard it was for you put on latex gloves when you came to my lab."

"Amy, you're killing the mood, ya know."

"Oh right sorry." Amy decided to shut up and wait for him.

Sheldon managed to get ready, and moved back to Amy. "Kiss me again, okay."

"Oh, thank god, something I'm good at."

"More than good, 'Mr. I excel at everything', now come here." Sheldon moved between her and glazed her lips with his gaping mouth, slightly running his tongue across to taste the last hint of cherry flavor lingering on her lips. While he deepened the kiss, he moved his arms around her shoulder blades, bracing himself by using her body as handles. They kissed until they were breathless, enveloping themselves with the each other's scent. Amy shifted her hips back, and wrapped her legs around him. He felt her warm slippery mound under him. He moved his hips in a deep lunge toward her while he rocked against her body.

Sheldon broke the kiss and asked softly while he moved his lower body, "Okay, what if I moved here, then this…and then, oh sweet Jesus." He didn't expect it but he slipped easily into her.

Amy arched her head back and drew in a quick short breath, "Yeah, okay, you sure we didn't do this before?"

"Positive, unless I hit my head too. But I would remember this."

"Yeah me too."

"Okay, I'm gonna move now, I hope…"

"Okay." Amy braced herself, digging her fingers into his back. Sheldon looked down at her scrunched face.

"Amy, are you wincing?"

"Yeah." She opened one eye and looked at him.

Sheldon asked quickly so he hoped he couldn't get a yes, "You want to stop?"

"NO!" She leaned up and kissed him on the lips, "Please…I don't want to stop"

"Okay, me too. Ready?"

"Yes, oh, my yes.. I think oh wait, shift, left, 20 degrees."

"Okay."

"Now up 15 degrees"

"15 okay.. oooohhhh."

"Hmmm" Amy's quivering lips reverberated her moans.

"Okay no more talking, Amy."

"Hmm… shhh."

"I mean it!"

"Ooh! HOO!"

"Amy!"

"Shut up Sheldon and drive!"

"Okay!" Sheldon rocked his hips back and pushed in again. Amy was overrun with the feeling flooding her senses. Sheldon's head dropped to the side of her face, nuzzled in her neck. His hot breath bounced off her skin back in his mouth. She could hear his soft moans breathing in her ear, felt his warm breath on her neck as his slow movements matched each sound. The first shocking feeling was gone quickly. Amy braced herself for the expected pain that never came. She felt a slow build of pleasure grow inside her. Sheldon felt the same growing twisted tension building with each movement. Their rhythm grew steadily together, but it was still mismatched. Sheldon moved to kiss her again, and their moans once again echoed through their kiss as they climaxed together.

The act was awkward, fumbled and over far too quickly, but the couple didn't know any better. To their minds, it was perfection and they were sex gods. Sheldon laid on her chest, his mind grasping for oxygen that the rest of his body was so selfishly hording. Amy ran her hands over his head, and stared at the ceiling in awe as she wondered what she was supposed to be thinking or saying. Sheldon rolled to her side and pulled her on his chest by her shoulders. It took a few minutes, but he finally said something.

"Amy, lord woman, what did we just do?"

Amy giggled, "Well, if you don't know, Sheldon, I can't help you."

"You're a laugh riot, aren't ya?" He kissed her cheek and looked at her face to try and read her, "Are you okay, Amy?"

"Yes, very much okay." Amy drew in a deep breath and played with his chest hair as she spoke softly to him, "This is all so new to me as well, Sheldon. I am glad of two things."

"What?"

"One, I did that with you. Two. I will remember it forever (I hope)". All I have to say is F- I-L-S-B- V-L-R.

"I love you, too, Amy." He kissed her forehead and excused himself to the shower. He put on his robe, then stopped and held out his hand, "Um, do you want to go with me?"

"I do." Amy smiled and followed him in the shower. They took a short tame shower compared to the morning. They were still in amazement at their actions. After they dried off, and returned to bed, Sheldon lifted up the covers for Amy to join him. She laid on his chest and played with his chest hair in the same position she had occupied all week, wrapped in his arms and safe.

"Sheldon. I hope this isn't a game changer for us."

"Funny, I hope it is."

"Really?"

"Yes, I mean, kissing changed us, I think it made us better. Maybe this will be the same. But we can't be too much better, statically impossible."

"I just hope this isn't some drug induced dream, and I am going to wake up in the hospital room with you yelling at the nurses to give me more pain meds like a scene from Terms of Endearment."

"I don't know that reference."

"Ultimate chick flick. Mother yells at nurses to give her dying daughter a shot. It's.." Amy starting sniffling, "_It's the most_…"

"Oh, good lord, let's talk about Star Wars, that will get you to stop your sniveling."

"No, that will just tick me off."

"Well, before you say something we both regret and I have to cancel sex tonight, let's talk about the hospital. The nurses were late by 3 minutes to give your pills and you were wincing. I had to do something, it's my duty."

"Sheldon, you really yelled at the nurses?"

"Well…. more like threaten with a lawsuit and a strongly worded letter to the hospital's head of nursing. Oh, and that quack doctor, too. The AMA should get my letter this week. I sent it priority mail. Giving you Meth? Really? What is this, a Breaking Bad Episode?"

"That wasn't meth, Sheldon. And speaking of that quack doctor, I have an appointment on Monday, and you should stay home."

"No way, I'm going. Got to make sure he does not hop you up on Cocaine next."

"Well, you better be nice. He told me on the phone that his instructions were that you only had to watch me sleep the first night. Not every night, Sheldon. Did you forget that part of his the instructions? Not that I am complaining, you know." Amy snuggled back into his chest and looked up at his shifting eyes.

"I wasn't going to take any chances with you. And I am still not, so too bad for him. QUACK!" He pulled her closer and moved her face to his neck so he could feel her breathing, "Besides, you did fall out of bed the first night. I am glad I was there."

"Me too. For everything. Sorry for all the trouble Sheldon. Don't take this the wrong way, but part of me hopes you get sick so I can pay you back somehow."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll come up with something… You can start with that French chicken tomorrow night."

"Cordon Bleu?"

"Yeah! Mmm. Boy, I love that. Oooh and those potatoes you do with bacon and cheese…. Yummy…" Sheldon let out a huge yawn and sigh while his fingers traced Amy's sides.

They drifted off to sleep, tightly holding on to each other for different reasons. Sheldon held on to her, hoping she wouldn't leave. Amy held on to him hoping it was all real.

In the morning, when they both blinked their eyes open, they realized their hopes were fulfilled. They were in the same position all night, still clinging to each other.

Amy was nervous the next morning. She always mentally braced herself for Sheldon's freak out if they ever had coitus. She figured first she would have to talk him off the ceiling, then get smelling salts to wake him up. Next she would have to sign a termination notice of the relationship agreement. Next, she would have to deal with Leonard's begging her to help with the 25 cats, again, like his mother did. This post coitus morning, Amy expected the worst: The inevitable Sheldon Freak out. However, all she got was a smiling Sheldon and a kiss on the forehead. Sheldon's freak out either never came or was not witnessed by Amy.

They stayed in bed, talking through part of the morning. They were so comfortable with each other, it was as if the act of coitus was so familiar it didn't need discussion after the fact. They chatted about the day they planned, the pictures Sheldon had on his walls, the effective use of physiognomy, the abhorrent habit of people biting their silverware when they eat, and Amy's idea for creating her own Brain teasers for patients with head injuries or anything else that came to mind. Finally, when the need for the bathroom, a shower and hunger became too great, they left their bed to start their day.

Sheldon insisted on fixing breakfast, but soon Amy's controlling tendencies in the kitchen became too overpowering, and he was shoo'd out with a swift hip bump. Finally, she could finish the bacon properly before Sheldon ruined it. The wafting smell of bacon and the allure of perfect pancakes were almost too much for starving Sheldon. He more than once got his hand slapped trying to steal a bite before it was served. Eventually, Amy set out his plate, with a wide smile which Sheldon easily returned.

Amy's giddy grin never left her all day, even during their heated debate on Amy's ability to operate a motor vehicle and Sheldon's hen pecking over protective streak.

"Amy! You are impaired! There is no way I am letting you behind a 3190 pound hunk of metal with a combustible engine."

"First of you, you don't ALLOW me to do anything. Next, my medicine doesn't hinder my ability to drive. Third, you know what? I don't even want to know why you know how much my car weighs."

"A concussion does hinder your abilities. End of discussion. Oh, I and wanted to know how much your car weighed in case Leonard had to tow you out of ditch, so there!" Sheldon glared at her, but she glared back. Still, Sheldon was unwavering, "You agreed Amy! I would be in charge of your recovery this week. It's just a week, then you can go back to your devil may care life style and ditch driving. "

_Damn it_, Amy thought, she did agree that Sheldon would be in charge of her recovery. She had one last card to play: "You know, Sheldon… If I drive, we can go to the Zoo tomorrow, and my doctor's appointment WITHOUT asking our friends, who will no doubt, want to know why I can't get this smile off my face."

"Just tell them you are hopped up on goofy juice from your female cocktail of girly hormones."

"Actually, that would make me want to rip your face off with my bare hands and crush your bones between my teeth, not put this smile on my face, if you must know." She smiled a toothy grin at him with a snarl.

Sheldon swallowed and looked at her with fearful eyes, "Good to know."

Amy scanned Sheldon like she was trying to read his mind, "You don't want them to know we had coitus, do you?"

Sheldon let out a sigh, "Not really, no. But if it comes out, it does."

"Are you embarrassed of me?"

Sheldon looked so confused, "Why would I be embarrassed of you? That makes no sense, Amy!"

"Well, I thought because… you know…" Amy's blazing insecurities were lost on Sheldon.

"I really don't know what you are talking about, Amy. Listen, we are the alphas of the group, correct?"

"Of course. It's glaringly apparent even to most intellectually challenged."

"Well, we can't go around bragging about our obvious prowess, Amy! They are jealous enough as it is."

"I know, 8.2 on the relationship score is hard to beat. We do have a superior relationship. And if they find out just how good we are in the sack..." Amy smiled at Sheldon's easily boasted ego.

"Yes, they'll be no livin' with em. Also.. You know, just as a side note…I just don't want to explain anything or justify my previous aversion to coitus while having to talk about it with them."

"Of course, Sheldon, but that is just tertiary concern, to be sure." Amy was doing her best to keep a straight face.

" And I am certainly not going to have a big hug session like Raj when he and Emily ran their swim suit parts together."

"Well, you know how Penny will talk…"

"Hmm. "

"And want to know EVERY detail…"

"Hmmm"

"And Howard…"

"Hmm…"

"And they will tease you, beg you for details… without compunction.. For days… Weeks even.. It could last for months…" Amy held her smirk in by biting her upper lip while she watched Sheldon twitch with each word.

"Well, your driving would avoid that them? … You do seem… Coordinated…" He cleared his throat, "I mean…"

"Oh, I know EXACTLY what you mean, Sheldon." Amy winked at him.

Sheldon rolled his eyes at her with side smirk, "I MEAN…. Maybe I could watch you drive, you know, we could take a test run…"

"Good Idea. You always have the best ideas!"

"Of Course I do!"

"Well, I could just get my feet wet, so to speak. Go around a parking lot? Maybe around the block. My car is just outside, ya know?" Amy blinked at Sheldon with her large green begging eyes.

"Alright, but quit that doe eyed blinking. Makes me think you are having a seizure again." Sheldon got up and headed toward the door. Amy almost ran after him, excited to be going out of the house, even for a short ride. He pointed his bony finger at her, "Okay. But ONE illegal lane change and I call AAA to tow your car, and no driving for a week!"

"Deal!"

Sheldon and Amy walked down stairs and got in her car. She hadn't been in the car for a week and it felt almost like a rental. Sheldon was worse than any driving instructor, and the 15 minute safety check was almost too much for Amy, but she kept her cool and finally started the car. One trip around the block was enough for Amy to feel human again. She craved the independence that driving afforded her, and Sheldon always felt safe with her behind the wheel. They made their way to the street in front of Los Robles, and Sheldon agreed she could drive on Monday, but only if he was in the vehicle, no other passengers and no unscheduled stops. Amy agreed just so she didn't have to fight with him anymore. She only had two more days of Sheldon's overprotective nature to contend with and she acquiesced.

After a quick lunch, and a few games of Counterfactuals, Amy tested out some of her new brain teasers on Sheldon. He made it through all of the tests in record time except one.

"Amy, what is this one? I don't see how this relates to brain injuries or anything. It seems like an allegories of a hippy love-in. I mean why would a person with a brain injury worry about someone's jealousy or empathy? They should be concerned if they cannot do linear algebra."

"It's testing your emotional intelligence. Emotions are tied to cognition. You need your brain to tell you how you feel, what to fear, what to love. If your brain is impaired, and you change through injury, this test will help you identify it. It is a small portion, but vital."

"Interesting. This is a great idea, Amy. I wish you had done this before your injury. That way I would know if you were just mad at me because you are an unreasonable female, or that bump on your head."

Amy scowled at him, "Or, you made some bone head, thoughtless comment, and I reacted appropriately. That happens more often that you think, Sheldon." Amy crossed her arms and glowered at him. Sheldon thought to ask which one was the case at the moment, but he reckoned best not to know.

"Um, Amy, are you tired? Maybe you need a nap?"

Amy frowned at him, wondering if he was placating her or if it was genuine general concern. She decided a nap would be a good idea either way. "I think I will lay down." Sheldon was exhausted as well, but he didn't piece together that last night activities might be causing his fatigue. The couple undressed, and snuggled in each other's arms. They fell asleep quickly with the late afternoon sun filtering through the blinds.

About an hour later, around 4:30, Sheldon woke up to Amy's warm body nestled in his chest.

Amy blinked her eyes at Sheldon, "Good afternoon cuddles."

"Good afternoon, Vixenia."

"Someday you're going to have to tell me what that name is all about, Sheldon."

"Maybe, or you'll remember.." Sheldon smiled to himself and rubbed his face in Amy's hair, soaking the first smell of her for his day.

"So, um.. Sheldon…" Amy tickled his at chest, tapping her finger tips along his pale taut skin, "Um, do you remember what we did… um… last night?"

Sheldon, looked at her, faking a blank look, "No, not at all Amy. Do you?"

"Not even one moment. Amazing…My mind is a blank, interesting."

"Oh, that's too bad…We have to do it again just to be sure!"

"Oh really, Sheldon?"

"Yes, Amy. Will I have to remind you every time? If so, we are going to have to repeat what we did last night a heck of lot more than nine times."

Amy sat up on her knees and cocked her head at Sheldon with a sly grin, "I'm sorry, who are you, again? You look a little like my boyfriend, but I'm not too clear…. Hmm"

"Come here, I'll remind you." Sheldon reached for her, but she was already on his chest, her arms wrapped around his neck. They merged together and created a new memory for both of them. Amy kissed Sheldon with teasing lips and a playful tongue. She wanted to taste every inch of his neck. She moved her mouth to his bobbing Adam's apple and nibbled on his protruding clavicles. Amy shifted her weight on Sheldon more and then straddled him. Sheldon pushed her up so he could look at her while she massaged his chest with her fingertips. Amy flipped her hair to one side and tipped her hips toward his body. Sheldon's hands were moving over her exposed chest and squeezed her nipples between his finger and thumb. Amy arched her back backwards to enjoy the sensation, but then snapped her head suddenly, looked at Sheldon with horrifying recognition and blurted out:

"**I just remembered who Vixenia is!"**

Sheldon leered at her and in a low husky growl answered her, "Welcome back, your highness."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: A HUGE thank you to MPHS95 who edited this chapter, finding my grammatical errors as well as helping with the plot! I am helping her **The Paradigm Realization** as well. If you liked ICSD, you'll like it too. SHamy goodness. **

**If you find some more errors, please tell me. I want to fix anything, but I can't fix it if I don't see it. Obviously,I don't know it, or I wouldn't have put it up in the first place. I will take all criticism, just let me respond too, okay?**

**Thanks for the support for this Fan Fic. I have a few more chapters in my head. Then done. I know I know, I say that all the time. I am trying to keep it down to a dull roar. Oh, and remember when I said no angst... Well... a little angst... But you know this Ship will sale true! Never Fear!**

* * *

><p><strong>Paroxysmal Paradox 10<strong>

"Vixenia!? Oh man! How embarrassing!" Amy collapsed on Sheldon's chest, covering her face with a hair and her hands.

Sheldon's chest shook with his suppressed giggles. "Oh Amy, come on! Look at me!" After a moment, his girlfriend peeked through her brown locks. "Amy, if you must know…"

"Yes…"

Sheldon dropped confession peaked Amy's interest. She sat up a little and pushed her hair off her face.

"Well, Amy if you must know… I kind of like Vixenia. She has impeccable taste in potential mates." He winked at her and continued. "Additionally, her take charge attitude is refreshing. Also, she's pretty handy with a belt!"

Amy slumped back on his chest. "Oh god, a belt? Bernadette said **you** had the belt?"

"Well, I took it from you when you snapped it over your head to get rid of Leonard." Sheldon loved remembering Amy rejection of Leonard; a welcome boast to his ego.

"OH GOD!"

"Well, you usually say _that_ after you've sat up there a while, but hey, who am I to…"

Amy shot up. "Wait, I did this AGAIN?"

Sheldon smiled. "Yes. Once that Friday night. The first time I met your **highness**. Next was Tuesday night. Vixenia was..." Sheldon blinked quickly and swallowed. "…a beguilingly distraction to a restful night's sleep."

Sheldon remembered that Tuesday night vividly.

_ Amy was in rare form that day and needed to get to sleep. However her randy mood was keeping the sandman at bay. She insisted she needed a good night kiss from Sheldon to sleep. He gave her the sixth promise kiss that morning and it placated Amy for most of the day. _

_ However, she forgot it again by the evening and Sheldon gave her number seven right after she brushed her teeth. Secretly looking forward to it all day, and he made the kiss intense and artfully slow. _

_ During the kiss, Amy climbed on top of him and straddled his hips. She was wearing her bra, but quickly reached behind and pulled it off, shocking Sheldon with her brazen lack of modesty. He was left breathless, watching Amy's half-naked body contort in way he never though humanly possible, but he couldn't help but like it. She pulled his hands on her hips and told him to move her like he wanted her. Sheldon blinked at her in confusion but didn't put up a protest. _

_ "Look, it's easy. Do you want me to move like this?" Amy rocked her hips side to side against Sheldon's erection. "Or do you want me to move like this?" She tilted her body back and forth along his length. Sheldon's briefs offered little shielding from her agile gyrations. _

_ "I um… I am not sure… I…"_

_ Amy arched her head back, the snapped it forward with a start. Her green eyes were searing into him. Her body seemed to be erupting with a blazing heat. She slowly licked her lips and mewed out a biting retort. "It seems, you have forgotten your place, haven't you?"_

_Sheldon__ looked around the room confused, "I, no um… Amy I am right here."_

_ "Insolence! I will tell you how it will be done! Now, try not to ruin anything with your idle jibber jabber!" _

_ Amy moved back and forth along Sheldon. He whimpered and bucked against her before half-heartedly trying to get away from her as he felt his girlfriend pleasure herself with the friction of Sheldon's body. He heard her moans and watched in awe as she ran her hands over her body like she was her own perfect lover. _

_ The physicist was frozen, in awe of the woman on top of him. Just as Amy found a successful rhythm to her teasing, Sheldon had to push her off and run to the shower. The cold water did little to help his arousal as it just left him cold, frustrated, and excited. When he returned to the bedroom after ten minutes of the icy down pour, Amy was sitting up, confused, holding on to the pillow like a rag doll._

_ "Amy, are you okay?" He asked, but even with his limited repertoire recognizing facial expressions could see it. Her expression was childlike and frightened. She looked up at Sheldon with red swollen eyes. _

_ "Is he here?" Amy's meek voice was barely above a whisper._

_ "Who?_

_ "Daddy. He's mad tonight."_

_ Sheldon drew in a deep sigh and sat next to Amy. She was shaking, her eyes fix on the door. Sheldon was no stranger to angry parents or childhood fears. "No, Amy. He's not here. Just us. Okay?"_

_ "Okay."Amy let out a deep sigh. "If I'm quiet, he lets me read past bed time. Shhh. I took one of mother's biology text books. Don't let him know, okay?"_

_ "I won't."_

_ "Daddy wants me to study music, because I'm so good at math, but I want to do biology." She looked at the door with a far away, hopeful look. "Maybe I can find out what makes people unhappy. Maybe I can fix it."_

_ Sheldon smiled and held her hand. "I bet you can. Now, do you want to sleep?"_

_ "Yes." Amy let out a huge yawn_.

The rush of Tuesday night memories caused Sheldon to hold onto Amy a little tighter as if his embrace could heal the long ignored emotional wounds. He didn't know how to fix people or stop unhappiness. All he knew was he wanted to hold her at that moment.

However, Amy only remembered the naughty bit of the night and she was still mortified. "Sheldon. I hope you don't think me a sex pervert or something."

Sheldon smirked. "Well, not you… but that Vixenia. She is rather—"

Amy cut him off with a kiss. Sheldon's arms were wrapped around her and he slowly flipped Amy on her back while continuing the kiss. Their second time, free of the rush and urgency of the first time, was less awkward as they knew what to expect, but it didn't take away from the excitement or anticipation.

Their twain attempt culminated in a mutual climax that was almost audible by the unwelcome and unknown visitors in the next room. Once Sheldon caught his breath, he put his hand over Amy's mouth. "Oh no!"

"What?" Amy mumbled through his hand trying to listen to what perked Sheldon's ears.

"They're here!"

"Who's here?" Amy moved his hand away so she could speak. "Who's they?"

"Everyone! They were coming over to check on you and eat your cooking!"

"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THAT, SHELDON!"

"I'm sorry! I…"

"Don't you dare say you **forgot**!"

"Okay I won't! See I'm listening to you!" He expected a grin, but got a scowl for his efforts. "Sorry… Um… I'll get rid of them!"

Sheldon jumped up and got his robe, struggled for his pants and shirts. He looked over to Amy and stopped. "Um, you're still making that chicken, right?"

"SERIOUSLY? Get out of here!" He didn't move. She rolled her eyes at his insistence on her cooking when they were obviously in a potential humiliating situation. "Of course!" she whispered at an audible level while she rushed to find her clothes.

Just as they were almost dressed, Leonard knocked at the door of Sheldon's bedroom. "Uh, You guys in there?" Leonard's timid voice came through the door.

Amy eyes grew three times their normal size as she looked at her boyfriend. Attempting to think quickly, Sheldon responded.

"Um... Yes… Leonard. I was just… Helping... Amy, she's still acting loopy." Sheldon looked at her with big eyes mouthing the words "_I'm Sorry!_"

Sheldon turned from his girlfriend's searing glare and gathered his clothes. He had to take a shower and clean up from their afternoon dalliance. Amy prayed for a shower, but it would be too obvious if they both went to the bath. Resigned, Amy combed back her hair with her fingers before she pushed Sheldon out of the way and opened the door.

"Actually Leonard, Sheldon fell asleep while watching _Titanic_. I had to console him after Rose left Jack in the Atlantic. He was just about to take a shower to wash his tear stains." Amy said before she continued her glare. _Call me loopy will he?_

"_Titanic_? What are **you **doing watching _Titanic_?"

Sheldon rushed to the bath. "I thought it was a documentary, excuse me."

Amy called back to him. "Yeah, one on cursed jewelry. He'll be out in a little bit, Leonard. Now, are you guys here for my Cordon Bleu?"

"Oooh! We are now!" Leonard said with glee.

He rushed back to the living room and announced to Penny. "AMY'S COOKING!"

Penny raised her wine glass and cheered. Amy tried to hide her crimson face while she rushed to the kitchen and began to pound the chicken flat. Her violent cooking actions kept her nosy friends out of her way for a while.

Sheldon took the fastest shower in his life and emerged from the bath dressed and ready for the evening. He tried to act like nothing had happened, but one long lingering look at Amy caused Penny's _Coital Radar_ to go off.

"Sheldon…strange you would have a shower in the afternoon." Penny said before she winked at Amy, who tried to wipe the smile off her face. She just contorted her mouth and handed Sheldon a drink.

Sheldon looked at the glass of Yoo Hoo Amy just brought him. "Um, I felt icky after that terrible movie Amy made me see. That's what we were doing… Nothing more!"

"Chick flicks do that to him, you see Penny. Tonight we are watching Terms of Endearment and I suspect he will have to bath for a week!" Amy snickered at Sheldon as she tried to stifle her giggles, but failed.

Penny sipped her wine and looked at Sheldon's growing twitch. "Oh really, well, then. Let's watch it now, since Sheldon likes them so much."

Sheldon almost slammed his glass on the table, "Oh lord no! I can't do this! Amy and I had coitus! There! I said it! Now, I am **not** watching _Terms of Endearment,_ Amy! NO WAY!"

Amy dropped her jaw and her spatula. Penny spit out her wine and Leonard choked on his water. Sheldon's only saving grace was that Raj, Emily, Howard and Bernadette had yet to arrive.

Amy yelled at Sheldon. "What happened to _we can't tell them because then they will know how good we are in the sack?"_

Penny snorted and cocked her head as she looked at Sheldon. Sheldon simply replied. "Well, thanks Ms. Blabbermouth, they know **now**!"

Amy shook her head and continued in the kitchen. Penny couldn't get the smirk off her face. "So, that good in the sack, huh? That's not Amy's brain injury talking?"

Sheldon seemed unabashed, "Nope. I'm that good."

Amy nodded her head quickly and mouthed the words _"He really is!" _

Leonard held his head in his hands. "Amy! What did you do?! Do you have ANY idea what fresh hell you've unboxed here? He'll be like the Kraken with an Ego to match!"

Sheldon looked over to Amy. "Ooh! Now you can say, "**Release the Kraken!**" That never gets old!"

"Oh it will, believe me. It will!" Leonard said in a defeated tone.

Penny tapped Leonard's shoulder sympathetically, but it was little comfort. Amy long suspected his ego won't allow him to keep the secret of his prowess. She was right as she saw her boyfriend beaming.

As soon as Howard, Raj, Bernie and Emily came in the door, Sheldon fessed up the minute they crossed the threshold. He acted like they beat it out of him while he was water-boarded. "Okay, fine ya'all nosy nellies are find out sooner than later…"

Surprisingly, the group did little teasing. Howard got a few jabs in at Sheldon's expense. "Well, Amy, I guess it took a bump on the head to convince you sleep with this guy, huh?"

"Oh no Howard. I was convinced long ago." Amy smiled at her food, trying to hide her blush.

"Well, Sheldon make sure you don't make her hit her head on the head board too many times, or she will forget the whole thing."

_'Well, then we would have to do it again. Hmmm….'_ Sheldon thought to himself not realizing the group was watching him. He quickly looked down at his food.

"Oh, it can be like _Doctor Who_ with the Silence episode. Every time you have sex with Sheldon, you have put a mark on your arm. As soon as you're done, you forget."

Amy merely smiled at Howard like a cat to her prey. "I have pretty small arms, Howard. I don't think I have enough room for all those marks."

Howard dropped his fork, unable to speak. He looked over to Sheldon who smiled with a devilish grin, raised his eye brows, and merely asked "Anyone for seconds?"

With that, the mocking stopped for a while and Amy was thankful for it. She always worried their friends' playful jabs would cause Sheldon to reject her or cancel any future coitus.

For the others, it could have been due to their full mouths of perfectly prepared cuisine or just the new relaxed nature of Sheldon, but teasing the couple seemed out of place.

After the long social evening, the couple retired to bed. It was a long day, but it didn't stop them from keeping their hands off each other before sleep. Vixenia was finally able to tame her unruly charge and practice her mating ritual. Sheldon frustrated fantasies of that Tuesday evening were supplanted by the image of Amy rocking herself on top of him. She didn't have to ask twice this time how he liked her to move. His strong hands moved her hips where he wanted her, but it was Amy… No Vixenia, who was in charge that night.

The next morning, Sheldon woke to Amy cradled in his arms. He put his hand on her head and felt her silken hair weave through his fingertips. He slept better this week than he had in years and he was quickly becoming addicted to her scent, her touch and her presence. He almost wanted to stay in bed all day, but Amy's doctor's appointment was scheduled for 12:30 PM and Amy guaranteed him a trip to the zoo if he promised to behave at the doctors.

The morning shower was especially racy for the novice couple. Sheldon more than once gave thanks to the adhesive ducks and his genius to have them. Amy still had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

After the extended foreplay session in the shower and the mind blowing orgasm in the bed due to Sheldon new-found adroit skills in bed, Amy thought she might be experiencing some sort of alternate reality. She innocently mentioned it to Sheldon after their coital escapades, and that got him talking about alternate dimensions for all of breakfast, the walk down the stairs, the drive to the zoo and the walk to the monkey section. Amy knew after a non-stop hour of Sheldon's lecture, she was truly in her own reality, like it or not.

At the zoo, Amy's good mood made her a magnet for the young pre-school children as she told them all she knew about the monkeys. As she became engrossed in what she was doing, Sheldon leaned against the post, hoping the little sticky rug rats wouldn't touch him.

Amy pointed out a playful lemur to one of the children. "You see that one? That's not a monkey, it a lemur. A Coquerel's sifaka, to be exact"

Amy saw the blank look in the child's eyes. "You should know the scientific names as well. Try to say it, I bet you can."

The little girl's voice mumbled out the words, "COCOEREL SIFIFKA."

"Pretty good. He look like that one the TV show, right?"

The little girl with the enormous sapphire eyes looked up at Amy with a huge smile. "Zoomafoo! I watch that show!"

"Good! That guy has long legs, he can jump 20 feet!" Amy said as she got animated with the little girl.

Sheldon watched in wonder as she spoke to the child with all the interest of a Nobel Laureate, but at the child's level. He felt a tug on his jacket and he looked down to see a small boy with large green eyes looking at him. The boy had a handful of popcorn, but thankfully, he used his clean hand to get Sheldon's attention.

"She's smart."

"Yes, she is, some days, smarter than I." Sheldon smiled at Amy and looked down at the little boy who was more fixated on Sheldon at the moment.

"Are you smart, too?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"How do you know?"

"I just do. I think a lot."

"Me too. I like it. It's like my own park in my head I can play at when everyone else is boring."

Sheldon smiled at the child's description as he could relate. "Yeah, I do that too."

"Hey Mister, is the smart lady your wife?"

Sheldon looked shocked at the bold question. "No, she is not."

"Why not?"

Sheldon looked back at Amy smiling at the little girl while showing her the Spider monkeys. "You ask good questions. What's your name?"

"Albert."

"Great name, Albert."

The little boy mother came over and offered her apologies to Sheldon for the son's pestering, but Sheldon didn't seem to mind. "Sorry, he doesn't often like to talk."

The young mother whisked Albert away with a slight wave. The little girl left as well, and Amy and Sheldon made their way to the Koala exhibit.

"I didn't expect as many children on a Monday, Sheldon. I know you aren't very fond of them."

"Well, this batch didn't seem as vacant as some." He looked over to Amy and tracked her smiling eyes. "Not as sticky either."

"Oh good, because I would hate to bribe the hippo zoo keeper to hose you off."

The trip to the doctor's office at Huntington Hospital was a short drive from the apartment. Amy filled out the paper work while she kept an eye on her over protective boyfriend whose stiff posture included hands firmly in his pockets. Knowing what he needed, she reached into her handbag to find the bottle of Purell she had just for him. Grateful, Sheldon doused his hands and began to wait impatiently.

Finally, Amy was able to meet with the doctor. The stout, short man with a bristle moustache was pleasant to Amy, but very wary of Sheldon and his litigious ways.

"Well, Dr. Fowler, I've looked over your labs and your recovery is remarkable."

"Of course it is,' Sheldon popped in. "I've been taking care of her by keeping her from unnecessary activities and illegal addictive drugs, I might add."

Amy glared at Sheldon. She warned him that if he interrupted the doctor, she would make him walk home. If she was smart, she would have bribed him with a trip to the Zoo **after** the doctor visit as opposed to before.

Her icy looks did the trick as Sheldon shut up. Amy asked about her swelling, the effects of the drugs, and to examine her CT scans. The doctor was more than impressed with her knowledge of brain injuries.

"Have you experienced the irritation or irritability? Those are pretty common side effects." The doctor looked at Sheldon, wanting dreadfully to add the phrase, "_Because of the drug you take as well as your annoying boyfriend."_

"No, not really. I've been with Sheldon, and he hasn't said anything about it." Amy looked at Sheldon who shook his head.

The doctor looked at Sheldon and responded flatly. "Really? No irritation or irritability? I find that hard to believe."

"She's been weepy though. Crying over little things like if she will be still be intelligent after the accident."

"Oh, no worries there, Doctor Fowler. Your 189 IQ is safely intact." The doctor smiled at her, but it quickly faded when her eyes grew wide and her mouth pierced up like she ate a lemon.

Sheldon seemed confused. "Your chart must be wrong, she has a 183 IQ."

"No, I have it right here… 189."

Sheldon gob smacked expression was lost on the doctor as he stayed quiet during the rest of the consult. Amy quickly left the room, hoping that Sheldon didn't remember what the doctor said, but of course he did. She almost ran to the door and rushed out of the office with Sheldon quickly catching up with her.

"Amy… We need to talk… NOW!"

Amy stopped and turned to her boyfriend as she hoped to appeal to his understanding side, which she knew was there….somewhere. "Look, I'm sorry… But I just-"

"Wait. Are you telling me that you have been lying to me for four years, AMY?"

His voice was raised as he quickly caught up with her in the busy parking lot. The other visitors' watched as Sheldon's voice reverberated off the concrete halls of the structure.

Amy said nothing to him while she hurried to her car. Purposefully, she kept her back turned from him, not wanting to see his disapproval. "Sheldon, it's no big deal. I am just a few points ahead, that's all. Can we forget about it? Please?"

"No, Amy, we can't forget about it. Not by a long shot. You can't just forget things to make it convenient for you"

"You think I did that? That I tricked you?"

"No, you lied to me! You seriously have a 189 IQ!?"

Amy turned around and faced him. She took a deep breath, and blinked a few times before answering. "Yes. I do. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but it shouldn't matter."

"Amy, did you say _'it shouldn't matter_'? Are you serious? Of course it matters!"

Amy was feeling that irritation the doctor spoke of rise in her blood like a steaming kettle. "WHY!? Why does it matter that I have a few points on you? Are you so insecure that you can't handle a girlfriend whom is smarter than you are?"

"If you think this is about you _thinking_ you're smarter than me, than you are not as intelligent as billed, little lady." Sheldon turned from her and shook his head. "Four years, I thought you were at 183"

He turned quickly and pointed his finger at her. "AND YOU LET ME! What a fool I've been. All this time." Sheldon grabbed his messenger bag strap and glared at Amy while his eyes narrowed at her. "Six times Amy. This subject has been brought up by you or I six times since I've known you. Every time you could have corrected it. You didn't."

Amy stomped her feet in frustration. "Because it doesn't matter!" She reached out to him. "I love you!"

Sheldon jumped back from her touch. "You were worried if coitus was a game changer, Amy? This… This is game changer"

He stormed off, leaving her leaning against her car. Visibly shaken, she stood for a moment holding her head. Amy's head ache rushed back and pounded against her skull. Feeling tears flood up she knew she couldn't control, she got on the phone and dialed a number. "Bestie, I need to talk to you. Yeah, it's Sheldon... He found out... Yeah, he left me. I think forever..."


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/N: I want to thank MPHS95 for the plot ideas for this chapter. It was her Idea to have Penny confront Sheldon and knock some sense in him along with other ideas. You'll see when you read it. It was a great idea and I really want to thank her! SHe has been a great help with this Fan Fic!_**

**_Thank you again for all your reviews and feedback. Thanks again to ShAmy4evr for help. Also, I love to respond to reviews and create a dialog with the reader. If you see something you don't like, don't be shy. PM me!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Paroxysmal Paradox 11<em>**

The short walk to Los Robles did abide Sheldon's fury. All that was running through his mind was that she had lied to him for four years and she thinks it's no big deal? How can he trust her? How can he trust anything she had said to him? He abhorred lying, especially from Amy. She was supposed to be the one person he could rely on to be there and he could trust. She was his bulwark against the hordes of average folk who could never appreciate or possibly comprehend his mind. She was like him; she was his species.

As he walked the long 2.6 miles home along Los Robles that Monday afternoon, his thoughts went to all the conversations he had had with Amy over the years. He would tout his intelligence over her like a shiny crown that she could almost touch, but never quite reach. She often admired his eidetic memory and his adept intellectual take down of lesser minds, but he never realized how much she was just as mentally agile and now that he knew better, more so. His smile faded when he remembered her lie. He had to decide how he was going to deal with the fallout of her betrayal.

Just as he was about to cross Glenarm St, a car screeched to a stop in front him and jarred him from his thoughts. A short haired blond Nebraskan powerhouse popped out of the car and rushed over to Sheldon. He first thought was he was getting a much needed rescue from the Southern California afternoon sun, but her face told him a different story.

"Sheldon Lee Cooper, you idiot! What in the hell are you doing?"

"Well, hello to you too Penny. As you can see, I am walking down Margeno Ave. That's a school zone Penny, I don't think they'll let you park there at that garish angle."

"Sheldon, I am going to garish angle you upside the head! Did you or did you not just leave Amy in a parking lot at the hospital!?"

"I did, but …. OUCH! What was that for? I think you broke my nose!" Penny smacked Sheldon across the face before he could explain his selfish actions.

"You're lucky if that's all I break! You selfish jerk! How could you? Just because she's smarter than you, you leave her? You tell her you're breaking up with her?"

Sheldon was holding his nose, "Pemmy, Ibm mot ubset ober Amy imtelligence.."

"What? I can't understand you with your damn hand on your nose! Wuss!"

Sheldon checked his napkin for blood, but he was okay, "Penny, I am not upset over Amy's few IQ points. Those tests are unreliable at the higher levels. It is possible that she is …"

"Malarkey! Amy is smarter than you, and you know it. Deny it all you want. But after almost 8 years, I am glad you finally got knocked down a few pegs. You can't imagine that ANYONE could be more intelligent that the boy wonder Sheldon frickin Cooper."

"Now wait a minute…"

"Shut up, Sheldon, You can't handle it and you're running scared, like you always do when you don't understand something or it's too much for your so called brilliant mind! Boy, I knew you had a fragile ego, but this? This takes the cake! You are lucky you ever met her, let alone she puts up with your crap! She is the best girlfriend a selfish jerk like you will ever get! Hopefully, she is smart enough to realize she can do better and dump your stupid ass! I can't even look at you!" Penny pushed him out of the way and stormed back to her car.

"Wait, aren't you going to take me home?"

"NO! Walk home. But don't get lost, dummy! You smart girlfriend won't rescue you because she is too busy."

"Busy? Doing what?"

Penny screamed at him painfully slow so he would remember every word, "Too busy _Crying_ her eyes out to drive!"

Sheldon looked away and so did Penny, "Besides, I'm so ashamed of you; I would drive you off a cliff." Penny mumbled more obscenities at Sheldon before the car door slam silenced her tirade. She rolled down her window, and screamed out at him, "You're lucky it was me she called. If she called Bernadette you wouldn't be breathing right now!" Penny peeled out while leaving a trail of skid marks on the pavement. She was heading toward the hospital or Glendale; Sheldon wasn't sure. He reached in his pocket and pulled up the tracking app he had installed when Amy became injured. Amy's phone was in Glendale at her apartment. Sheldon took a deep breath, and continued his lonely trek home.

Amy made her way back to Glendale after a tearful jaunt down the 134 freeway. She slumped on the couch and held her pounding head. Crying did not help her throbbing pain. She thought about taking one of her pain pills, but instead took a less potent analgesic.

She always knew it had been a bad idea to lie to Sheldon. She just avoided the conversation when it came to IQ. It wasn't something she'd planned on, or even considered till she got the call from Mary Cooper after she and Sheldon had terminated their friendship over four years ago:

_After she left Cal-Tech and the arrogant physicist, Amy returned to her life of science and lab work. She wasn't angry about her argument with Sheldon in the lunch room. In fact she wasn't surprised either; just disappointed. She had never had a good track record with friendships in the past so it was just a matter of time before she would be alone again. She was used to it. It was hard for her to understand his love of theoretical physics and dismissal of biology. He seemed intelligent enough, so she deemed it a waste of talent for him to study a field that held no practical value. _

_After a week, she had told herself that she had forgotten about Dr. Sheldon Cooper until she received a phone call. _

"_Hello?"_

"_Hello, darling. Is this Amy? Amy Fowler?"_

"_Yes, who is this?"_

"_Hello honey, this is Mary Cooper. Shelly's mama. How are you, dear?'_

"_Confused. Why are you calling me?"_

"_Well, right to the point. I like that. Well honey, I'm calling because of my Sheldon. Well , he's not doing well."_

"_Oh no, is he sick?"_

"_Well, heart sick. I think he's losing his mind over this break up of you two. I know Sheldon is a hard boy to figure out, but I think he really misses you. I bet you miss him too? Huh?"_

_Amy swallowed and sighed. She did miss him. He was the closest person she had ever had as a friend and the most fun person she'd ever met. "Well, I could potentially see a scenario where his presence would not be an unwelcome one in my life, but Sheldon is not interested."_

"_I can see why he likes you, honey. Look. His daddy always said you have to take your time with Sheldon. He is hard to deal with sometimes, but I'm sure you're a smart girl, you could help him."_

"_I am a neurobiologist who studies the inner workings of the most complex organ in the human body and whose research will unlock the potential for human understanding of the universe. I also have a 189 IQ. I think I can understand one East Texan…"_

"_Hold on, darlin' did you say 189? Are you oriental, honey?"_

"_Yes its 189 and no, I'm not Asian. I don't think they call themselves Oriental, by the way, Mrs. Cooper. That's a type of rug, not a person..."_

"_Well, who can keep up with all these names now adays, but those Orient types sure make some smart kids. 189, you say? Oh boy…That explains a lot."_

_Amy was numb to people being impressed with her IQ. She usually didn't mention it because some people found it off-putting. However, Amy found that most people find so much about her off-putting that her IQ seemed just the cherry on the cake._

_Mary Cooper's tone dropped as if she was asking a secret, "Tell me honey, does my Shelly know that?"_

"_Um… No, it hasn't been a topic of conversation between us. It seemed like a moot point. We are both brilliant so there is no need to compare stats, so to speak."_

"_Exactly, honey. Looky here, I would love to get to know you more. I think you can help me with my Shelly too. I don't know if you are suited for each other, but I would like to meet ya anyway. Can you come on out to the apartment so we can talk?"_

"Sure. I guess I can do that. But I don't think I will be able to help with Sheldon. He made it crystal clear he not interested in pursuing a platonic relationship with me. Given his uninteresting field of study and his propensity to indulge in juvenile media for entertainment, I tend to agree."

"_Platonic, that doesn't mean sinning, right?"_

"_No, actually it mean just friends, no sexual component what so ever."_

"_Oh good, well, for now anyway. Well you let me worry about Shelly. I do have one favor though…"_

_"Yes…?"_

"_Could we keep that number to ourselves… 189?"_

"_Why?"_

"_Well, you see Shelly is very proud of his mind. Frankly, I've never heard of a smarter person, till I talked to you."_

_Amy beamed at the compliment but still was unclear on the potential danger of Sheldon knowing her IQ. "You see, if Shelly knows you are smarter than he is, well. He might feel it would be a competition. There was this one time, back when he just a little boy, there was this neighbor kid. Tall boy, could put his gum on the ceiling fan. Anyway, he would always compare himself to Shelly. He was tall too, but that boy always had a few centimeters on him and he rubbed it in Shelly face all the time. Well, Shelly had to win. So he spent the summer on some make-shift stretching wrack, trying to get taller. He got tied up in that darn thing, and we had to call the fireman to cut him out."_

"_Oh dear."_

"_Yes, well, in the end, that boy stopped growing anyway and become a hot carcass scraper at the meat packing plant. The only thing that got Sheldon to stop checking his height measurements was he couldn't stand the sight of blood. So you see, my Shelly hates to lose and sometimes it better to let them win, ya know, honey. Pick your battles, so to speak."_

"_Well, measuring intelligence through IQ is highly complex and potentially arbitrary measurement. There are other factors besides IQ. It just one number and to wit, there are probably numerous of people with a higher IQ who aren't nearly as brilliant as we are. I doubt he would care."_

"_Oh you don't know my Shelly, honey."_

"_Well, Mrs. Cooper, I don't want to lie to him."_

"_Well, that's mighty Christian of you darlin', but all I'm sayin' is just don't mention it. He can go on thinking he's the smartest person in the room and you can go on knowing that you are. If he knows, he'll be like a dog with a bone and never let up. It'll taint your whole relationship."_

"_We don't have a relationship, Mrs. Cooper."_

"_Well, honey, you let me worry about that. See you at 6:00. Oh and I'm making chicken, so come hungry!"_

Amy's recollection of the conversation was of little comfort now as she sat holding her head with dried tears streaked down on her face. The knock at the door jarred her thoughts. She hoped for a triple repeated beat, but no such luck. She pulled her tired body off the couch and answered to door to greet her blondie bestie.

"Okay, Ames. Let's talk about where we are going to hide the body!"

* * *

><p>Back at Los Robles, Leonard returned home, Thai food in hand for eight people, however, only one was there. He discovered Sheldon slumped over his computer typing with a scowl etched across his face. It was supposed to be the group's evening for social gathering, but Sheldon was in no mood for conversation, food or anything social. Sheldon didn't look up when Leonard came in and walked behind him. Leonard spied what was on Sheldon's screen that so distracted him.<p>

"Woah, what do you mean termination notice? Are you breaking up with Amy?"

Sheldon took a deep breath and turned around. "It seems my only option. I've found out that Amy's been lying to me for years, Leonard. I have no choice but to terminate the relationship and try to wash the stain of her betrayal from my mind."

"Oh my god, Sheldon.. What did she lie about? Was she married before or something?"

Sheldon jutted his head back, "No Leonard, nothing so trivial as that! I mean come on! She's not PENNY! No she lied about something much more important. Something fundamental to her being. Something that changes everything I have ever thought about her. Her DNA, her identity!"

"OH my god…" Leonard asked, with a shock, "Did Amy used to be a man?"

"What? NO! She's all woman, believe me…God! Her IQ, Leonard, she has a 189 IQ." Sheldon rolled his eyes at his dim-witted roommate.

"What? What do you mean? Her IQ? That's it?"

Sheldon raised his hands exasperated that he had to explain this to his clueless friend, "That's it? What do you mean? She lied to me! I mean how can you mix up 183 and 189?!"

"Wow 189," Leonard's eyes sparked with admiration and then quickly, to recognition, "That's… wait… that's 2 points higher than yours! HA! Now I understand!"

"I'm glad. Finally some sympathy!"

"Oh, yeah. You're upset she's smarter than you are! HA! The great Sheldon Cooper, dating someone smarter than he is!"

"NO! How many times do I have to say it! It's not about her supposed IQ! She lied to me!"

"Given your reaction, I'd lie to you as well."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean look at you! Breaking up over a couple points? What difference does it make?"

"She lied to me! Don't you get it!? How can I trust her? Lack of physiological response while lying is the mark of a sociopath, I've told you that!"

"Did Amy have no reaction?"

"Well, no.. not really, but she didn't correct me when I said her IQ was 183. She just changed the subject." Sheldon turned away from Leonard, "You don't know me at all Leonard if you think I can just ignore this."

"Maybe you can't realize that it is in fact AMY, who knows you well enough that keeping that secret from you was the best thing she could've done. If you thought she was smarter than you back then? Lord help the woman!"

"Lying to be about it was better?"

"Well, think about Penny's singing for the production of "Rent." And what we did we do?"

"Came up with a terrifically ill thought out plot - that completely blew up in our faces - so we didn't have to go to her awful play and hear her tom cat-like singing."

"Right, but more to the point, we lied so she would feel better. Maybe Amy did that for you?"

"But what would make Amy think I would respond poorly to her supposed greater intelligence?"

"I don't know Sheldon, maybe because you keep calling it her 'supposed greater intelligence'? You can't even say she is smarter than you! She must have thought you would respond poorly to finding out."

"But this was brought up very early in our relationship. In fact the first time was right after we got rid of the 25 cats."

"Which reminds me, NO CATS if you go through this boneheaded idea to break up with Amy!"

"Nothing I do is boneheaded, Leonard!"

"I don't know, you might want to check with Amy first, I heard she's pretty smart…" Leonard sat on his chair and pulled it over to talk to Sheldon. He pushed his glasses up his nose and looked Sheldon in the eyes. He had on his serious face that Sheldon knew too well. "Look Sheldon, before you make a decision you are going to regret for the rest of your life, think about what really happened from a different perspective. Think about it from Amy's point of view and why she lied."

Sheldon sat back and replayed the times that the subject was brought up in conversation. Amy never said she had an IQ of 183. Sheldon assumed one day, and Amy didn't correct him. In fact, Amy avoided the subject of her IQ on a regular basis. Still, he needed to be able to trust her, and now he couldn't.

Sheldon just got up from his computer without another word and went straight to bed. It was only 7:00 PM, but he was exhausted from his emotionally draining day. Sheldon slipped on his pajamas for the first time in a week. The fabric felt constricting and scratchy, but he wanted to get back to his old routine and forget the last nine days. He laid on his pillow and stared toward the ceiling at the same spot he looked at after their first time they made love. It was the same; same shape, same size same color. Nothing had changed. He tossed and turned the entire evening while trying not to smell her scent in his pillow case. He tried to ignore the hair pin she left on the night stand and her clothes in his drawer.

He couldn't think anymore. He needed to talk to someone he could trust impeccably. His mother canoodling with that man on the couch took her status as a reliable person down the ladder. He needed someone who he could trust every word that came out of their mouth. He needed Meamaw.

Amy had told Penny years ago that she had a few IQ points on Sheldon, but never the details. Penny knew If Sheldon ever found out, he would be jealous and his ego may not be able to take the hit. The day of reckoning was here.

"Penny, I've lost him. Just when we were closer than ever. Just when we…" Amy couldn't speak, she was too upset. Penny was fuming over Sheldon and she needed to bring in the big guns. She called Sheldon's mother and told her what had happened. Mary Cooper was abashed with guilt. She never thought Amy could keep the secret for so long, but she knew it would be bad if he ever found out. Now she had to fix it. She called Sheldon, but he didn't answer. He was on the phone with his grandmother.

Sheldon told Meamaw the whole story and she hadn't stopped laughing for 3 minutes. Sheldon was getting annoyed with her mirth at his expense.

"Meamaw! Did you hear what I said? Amy lied to me!"

"Oh moon pie, you're so crazy! You think she was hurting you? She was helpin' you! And I bet I know why: your momma told her to, no doubt."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Oh, your momma thinks your ego can't handle nothing. She was always protecting you when you was a young'un , going around fixing your problems. She done wrapped those apron strings around you so tight, it's a wonder you could breathe. If it weren't for me, you'd never a gone to that fancy school! She told Amy not to tell you she's smarter than you. Amy listened to your momma. That girl must have loved you for a long time. I know how you are with people honey. I would have thrown that little tidbit in your face long ago!" She kept giggling.

"Meamaw! You should be on my side!"

"I am on your side, moonpie, but look… We both know you brag about your smarts, doncha?"

"Well, I am remarkable."

"That you are. Remember when you were, what was it… like 8 or something, and that fancy Yankee preacher come on down and tried to spout off about the bible. You put him in his place right quick."

"Well, he was misquoting it Doesn't mean it's real, but he should've known better if he was going to believe in that hogwash."

"Watch that mouth, son!"

"Sorry Meamaw."

"Well, there was other times. Hmm, let me think… Or that time that high school teacher come to the house for dinner, talking about algebra or some such thing. You put in him in his place and you was only like… what?"

"Six and half. But a high school math teacher should have a basic knowledge of hyperbolic geometry if he's going to cut a pie! I mean, come on, it's a simple Beltrami–Klein model!"

"Well, he left the house in huff. Boy that look on his face! Lord a mercy, that was worth it all!"

"I'm grasping for a point here, Meamaw…"

"Don't get sassy now!"

"Sorry ma'am."

"My point is that you've been putting people in their place with your smarts for so long, it's part of who you are. Now, if someone could outsmart you that might scare you some."

"I'd never be scared by intelligence, and besides, it's never happened before."

"Are you sure about that?" Meamaw lower tone told Sheldon she was on to something. He had to think back to all the times in life his intelligence was doubted or intellectual authority was questioned.

Sheldon remembered the fight in the Cal-Tech lunch room so long ago when Amy attempted to joust again his rapier wit. She had her own cerebral arsenal and was quite adept at wielding it against him. In fact, Amy had outsmart him, frequently. She was the only one who could challenge him, test him and push him to be better. He respected her above all else.

Sheldon was quiet for a long time. Meamaw could hear his breathing on the phone, "Moonpie… You love that girl, right?"

Sheldon took a deep breath to voice his confession, "Yes ma'am. Yes I do."

"Well, she loves you, too. And a few IQ points and one white lie aint gonna change nothing. She didn't lie to hurt you honey. She lied **not** to hurt you."

Sheldon took a deep breath, thanked his grandmother before he hung up the phone. He laid back in the bed and had never felt so alone. Around 9:00 PM, he got up from bed and stripped off his pajamas in a futile effort to sleep. Naked against his cold cotton sheets, he put his hand on his chest and felt his chest hair. He reached up and lightly touched his neck. The wind from the window hit his neck like an icy biting breath. He pulled the cherry scented pillow on his chest to steal it's warmth, but it was cold and empty. He looked once again at the spot on the ceiling and decided what he needed to do.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Paroxysmal Paradox 12_**

After going Honey Badger on Sheldon, Penny called Amy to find out where she was. She had made it back to the apartment, but was one Neil Diamond song away from hitting the Ben and Jerry's and watching the "Notebook" on repeat. Penny had to act fast before Amy started on the harp. She picked up Zankou Chicken since she needed to have food in her stomach before taking any medications, something she learned from her new training in pharmaceuticals.

Finally, she arrived at Amy's apartment, and after some cajoling, Amy ate something and talked about what happened the last several days with Sheldon. While the neuroscientist purged the demons of regret, the blonde debated new and painful ways to punish her skinny, awkward neighbor before she decided that he had enough….for today at least.

After Amy declined the 3rd offer of a glass of wine, Penny put her to bed around 9:00 o'clock. Amy heard the door lock click and was drowned in silence. Her full length striped flannel nightgown with the high collar was too hot for sleeping, but she had to get back to her routine. Usually, Amy was cold during the evenings, but tonight, she was burning up. However being naked in the bed reminded her too much of Sheldon. Everything she looked at reminded her of their time together. She went to her email expecting a termination notice, but none had arrived. _Yet_, she thought; she expected it soon. Sheldon had said her deception was a game changer.

She slumped back to bed in an effort to get some sleep, but her mind kept running over the last week. She was getting flashes of memory: His kisses, his voice, his arms around her when she cried. He was so caring and understanding of her emotional state. She craved his unique comfort at that moment as she laid in bed alone. However, she was also furious with his reaction. The classic debate of love verses anger raged in her mind.

She tossed her body from side to side , but the talc laden smell of her pillow case flooded her with a mirage of his touch. She couldn't stand the choking heat of the nightgown anymore so she jumped out of bed, pulled it off with a swift motion and fell back into the cold sheets. She moved a pillow to her side and cradled it while she placed her hand on the center. She rubbed circles in the cloth before she roughly punched it down. The pillow caught her tears as finally she drifted off to sleep.

Her next memory was a shooting pain in her head from a loud drumming sound. She rose slowly off the bed, grabbed her robe and moved to the living room to find the source. Just as she entered the room, she heard it again: His distinct knock. As she drew a deep breath, she slowly unlocked the door. She expected him to hand over his IPad with the termination notice she had been dreading all evening. Instead she was handed the miniature baseball bat they purchased at the Angels Game when Howard threw out the first pitch.

"Sheldon, what the devil?"

"Amy, I want you to hit me over the head with this bat." He entered the apartment in a rush and closed the door behind him without an invitation.

"Sheldon, what are you talking about?" Amy was in no mood for his antics and was tempted to follow his instructions. She looked him over with narrowed sleepy eyes. His eyes were blood shot, and he was unshaven. He was wearing his bus pants and a rumpled shirt. He pushed the bat into her hand and bent down his head.

"Right here. Hit me hard." He pointed to the back of his head.

"Sheldon, I'm not hitting you with a bat!" She put the bat on the table and backed away from him.

"Well, Bernadette won't give me any of those pills and Penny only offered to hit me in the nose again. Word of advice, don't try and wake up Bernadette on a work night. She was … let's just say…crabby."

Amy slumped her shoulders in exhaustion, "Sheldon what's going on?"

"I need to forget. Amy, I want to forget what happened."

Amy wilted on the couch like an old flower. "I'm sorry Sheldon. I don't think you can forget about us. Your memory won't let you. It's your curse. In time, maybe it won't matter so much."

"Forget about us? No Amy, I want to forget about leaving you in that parking lot. I want to forget how I treated you. I am…sorry. I promised to take care of you, and I failed. The Gorn on the bus told me."

Amy thought she was dreaming and it agitated her, "This is not happening Fowler, snap out of it. You're dreaming. Just go back to bed…" Amy felt dizzy, confused. She jumped off the couch in a start, but the action was too sudden and she lost her equilibrium. Her eyes rolled back and she felt all the blood rush out of her brain.

Sheldon rushed over to her, and caught her before she fell. He lifted her in his arms and took her to the bedroom. He carefully rested her body on the bed as he knelt on his knees on the floor next to her side of the bed. Sheldon pulled the cover over her shoulder and brushed the hair off her face. She had a slight shake that calmed as he ran his hand over her face. Amy blinked her eyes open and smiled, "You're here still."

"Amy, I'm so sorry. I never should have left you. I promised you."

Amy sat up a little in the bed and focused on Sheldon's face. His furled brow of concern overshadowed his glowing blue eyes. He reached out and grabbed her hand, "Amy, I'm sorry."

"No Sheldon, I am. I shouldn't have lied to you about my IQ. Your mother said I shouldn't mention it to you. I just didn't…" Amy slammed her eyes shut and winced with pain.

Sheldon brushed his fingers down her forehead to her clenched jaw, "I know, I talked to her tonight. She was less than pleased with my reaction to say the least, but I don't want to talk about that now. I just want you to know that I will be there for you and I hope you can forgive me." He kissed her hand and held it against his mouth while his pleading blue eyes drilled into her for forgiveness.

"Sheldon, you said it was a game changer. I thought you were going to break up with me. I thought…" A piece of her had withered away today during their fight.

Sheldon saw her face it told him more than any words could have though his years of learning the language of Amy Farrah Fowler. The biting of her lip…..the look of pain in her eyes. He wanted it all erased but all he knew to do was hold her.

He sat up on the bed and pulled her into his arms as he whispered in her ear. "Amy. I know I am difficult. I know you have been patient with me and tried to protect me. That's why you lied to me."

"I didn't want to upset you. I know how you poorly react to things: You leave Sheldon. You leave… A lot." Amy's pain from the summer hadn't faded nor had it been properly addressed.

"You were protecting me. My mother made that all too clear and Meamaw too when she gave me the business. I was coming here to talk to you about the fight, but then I fell asleep on the bus and the Gorn was there."

"What? What's a Gorn? Some kind of gang member?"

"No, an alien from Star Trek."

"Oh god, did you try and hit yourself with that bat, Sheldon? That's not good if you have delusions!"

"No, no, Amy… Listen. The Gorn was just a dream. He pointed to a sign on the bus for some life insurance company. It said _'Who will catch you if you fall?'_"

Sheldon saw he had her attention and continued. "I promised I would be there for you, no matter what. I failed in my task….I didn't catch you when you fell. I am ashamed by my behavior… I really am."

Amy could feel Sheldon tense up and shake slightly. She rubbed her hand over his lightly.

"I never wanted to lie you, Sheldon. Ever."

"I'll make sure you'll never need to." Sheldon let out a yawn.

Amy moved her hand to the iron-on sticker centered in his chest, "Your shirt is scratchy."

Sheldon smiled, "Oh really?"

"Yes… You should take it off. We can sleep, and then talk more about this tomorrow, okay?"

Sheldon let out a yawn, "That's a really smart idea, Amy."

"Well, what can I say? Now, shirt, pants socks, off. Oh and bring that bat in here. If you get sassy, I might need it."

"Belts.. Bat… You're quite the vixen, Amy Farrah Fowler, aren't ya?"

"Wait till you can see what I do with a rope. Eagle scout, remember?"

At 2:07 AM, Sheldon and Amy finally went to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>Amy blinked her eyes open around 8:17 AM. It was a bright Tuesday morning and the last day of her convalescence before she returned to work. She turned on her side, and felt the cold empty sheets next to her. She thought her mind was playing tricks on her last night. She debated curling back in a sobbing ball of despair, but she had to face the day. She swung her feet off the bed, but they hit something: A small bat.<p>

She was greeted with Sheldon in the kitchen preparing breakfast. She smiled at the quiet moment domesticity and sat on the bar stool as she watched him. She smiled in gratitude when he quietly brought her a cup of tea, but he didn't keep eye contact with Amy for too long. His shoulders were hunched over as he prepared the meal.

"Good morning Sheldon."

He mumbled out a short, "Morning."

"Sheldon… If you are angry with me, we need to talk."

Sheldon drew a deep breath, "I'm not angry, I'm just.. Kinda still in shock I guess."

Amy wasn't surprised in the least, "About the extra few points or that I hid it from you for so long?"

"That you hid it from me. I understand why you did, I guess… I'm just…" He turned to look at Amy, "I'm just a little worried… I don't know.." He turned back to the stove because he had no idea how to voice his concerns.

"Maybe you are concerned because you fear that my ability to lie has transcended to other aspects of our relationship. You might fear that I have lied about other things that would be drastically more important. It would call into question all other aspects of our relationship and given the fact that you have allowed your guard down with me, you feel this vulnerability will in some way decrease your intelligence even more. In a nut shell , I have a leg up on you, not because of the two points, but because I was able to lie to you successfully for so long."

Sheldon dropped his spatula and turned around in awe, "That's it exactly! You get it! God, you are smart!"

She smirked at him, "But you knew that, didn't you?"

"Yes, but lord woman! You are the _only _one who gets it!" He couldn't help but laugh, "Leave it to you be the only one who I spoke to about our fight that is on _my_ side."

"Well, Sheldon, if you must know, I've always been on your side. I avoided and skirted the subject. I never brought it up, and I never wanted it to be an issue. You and I both know these tests are unreliable at higher levels. One day I might be higher, and the next you would be. We are so close, it doesn't matter."

He scooted over to Amy and sat by her so he could hold her hand. "More importantly Amy, I never should have left you. I want to say again, I'm sorry. I let my temper get away from me and I ran. I have a habit of it."

"Yes, you do." Amy winced again while she felt the phantom pain from the summer. "You've thrown us away too often, Sheldon. It makes me feel that our relationship, that I… I'm not important to you."

"Amy, you are the more important than anyone. You matter more than anything. More than two points, more than String theory or roommates..."

Amy cut him off, "Then why leave without saying goodbye?"

Sheldon looked down at his feet as he mumbled his reply, "I didn't want you to think less of me. I am afraid of all these feelings Amy. They overwhelm me. And when I don't understand them, I get frustrated. I don't want you to see me like that."

"Those feelings are part of who you are!"

"Yes, but I don't want **you** to see that."

"So you hid how you truly are to protect me?"

"Yes."

Amy lowered her head to his ear to whisper to him, "Sounds very familiar, Sheldon."

He looked up at her smiling green eyes, "Yes it does, doesn't it…" He bit at his lower lip to stifle his grin, "Boy howdy lady, you really are smarter than I, aren't you?"

"Well, Sheldon. In some things, maybe. But we need to have an understanding. I know it will take you a while to trust me again. I know this implicitly because I felt the same thing this summer. You broke us then and we recovered. But I can't go through that again, Sheldon. I won't. I know you were contemplating terminating the relationship and frankly, I am surprised you didn't send a notice."

He looked away and sucked in his lips, "Well I almost did. But I stopped."

Amy leaned closer to him and lowered an octave, "I'm glad, Sheldon. But let me make this crystal clear, if you break up with me again, I won't be forgiving or understanding. I will be hurt, wounded and then we are done. You will have had your game changer and we will over. For good, understood?"

Sheldon swallowed deep at Amy's icy resolve, "I understand, Amy. Maybe we can still have our game changer? We can work on being more honest with each other. If I feel overwhelmed, I'll tell you. And you can…"

"I can try not to lie to you because I worry that you will run off like a scared little rabbit in the thicket."

Sheldon scowled, "Yes, well, without the lepus metaphors, but yes."

"That's actually 'Leporidae metaphor'. That's the name of the mammal family that includes rabbits and hares. Lepus is the original Latin for hare, not rabbit."

"Boy, now I know how the other's feel, Miss Smarty pants!"

"Get used to it. Anyway I hope we have an understanding." Amy held out her tea cup to tap Sheldon's in agreement. "Agreed." He held up his mug.

Amy sipped her tea and grew a devilish grin on her face. "You know, Sheldon…"

He smirked to the side of his mouth. He knew by her tone she was up to something; he had learned that sound last week and it usually was something naughty. " Yes, Amy?"

"That last time I lied you… You had some positive punishment to assuage my behavior."

"First, kudos for using positive punishment correctly instead of negative reinforcement."

"Of course, what moron would do that?"

"You'd be surprised. Remind me to show you Ghost Busters. More importantly, are you referring to the spanking I gave you over lying to me when you were sick?"

Amy stood up close to him so she could whisper in his ear. He could feel her chest on his arm as she bent down to speak to him. "Yes, that is exactly the reference. Too bad you didn't heed my advice and spank me harder. You need to do it again. Just to be sure."

Sheldon turned his head to meet her lips before she could pull away. He spoke to her with a husky low tenor while he rubbed his plump lower lip against her mouth, "Well, you vixen, maybe I should start listening to you more."

"That's a good idea." Amy reached her hands down and undid his belt. "The only question is… Belt or no belt?"

Sheldon stood up in front of Amy, reminding her of his impressive height. He licked his lips and grabbed her hand, "Come with me Amy." He led her to the bedroom and closed the door.

"Can you finish what you started?" He looked down at his undone belt. Amy saw his eyes dilate in seconds.

"Oh yes. Happily." Sheldon pulled off his shirts while Amy undid his slacks. "All of it." He commanded her. Amy pulled his briefs off slowly while she ran her hand down his thigh. Her mouth was dangerously close to his erection as she stood back up again. He could feel her breath on him and his lip quivered while his head arched back. Amy stood before his naked body looking up at him.

"Amy, are you sure…"

"Don't ask me. Just do it. I've already given permission for this. Don't make me repeat myself." Amy's voice had the commanding tone of Vixenia that Sheldon had learned to heed.

"Understood." He sat on the bed while she stood before him. She was wearing a robe tied with a silky tie that he easily pulled off with one hand as the other reached between the folds of her robe. His hands gently pulled it off her shoulders as it fell in a puddle on the floor. Amy shivered at the sudden breeze and Sheldon's mouth that he used as another hand on her torso as he felt her soft skin against his lips. His hands wrapped around her narrow waist and pulled her to his lap.

Amy rested her stomach across his bare thighs. She could feel his body heat warm her side. The next thing she felt was hand roam over her backside in a circular pattern. He pulled away and brought his hand down with air splitting slap. Amy's lace panties offered little protection from his disciplined hand. He rubbed the warm skin again before he pulled back his arm further and repeated the action. Amy let out a gruff moan and she vaulted her bottom off his hips. The third firm strike split the air and after Amy finished her squeal, Sheldon let his hand linger on her back side. His fingers slipped under the lace fabric hem. He followed the seam between her legs and found the center. Amy rocked her hips against his touch, spread her legs slightly and moaned into her hands. He quickly ripped the lace off her body and down her thighs. Sheldon swung his hand down one last time on the red spot that had formed on her skin. Four times: That's what she asked for that Friday night. Four years, four times.

He loved his view of her back and perfect hour glass shape. He stood up with Amy's back to him while he held her close to his body. Amy lifted her arms and wrapped them backwards around his neck. Her hips rubbed against him when he moved his hands to the front of her body and dusted her skin with the lightest touch. Amy wanted more; she bent forward and pushed herself against him. Sheldon grabbed her hips and quickly plunged into her with pulsing determination. He felt his body shudder and quake from his rapid pulsating charge. He had to stop however, he wasn't prepared.

Sheldon moved his hands up her waist to her ribcage and turned her around. She was flush, breathless and her pupils were completely dilated. He picked her up by her waist, moved her onto the bed. Sheldon found the protection in his pocket and climbed on top of her. He kissed her again, slow and timid then more masterful and urgent. He went through every kiss he had ever given her and repeated the same actions. He wanted to imprint his memory again with her taste and feel. Amy wrapped her legs around him and drew him into her. Their bodies formed an almost double helix shape as they twisted and turned round each other with the rise and fall of their rhythmic love making. They stayed in bed for hours, reacquainting themselves with the person they almost lost over something so trivial; so unimportant. They let their minds go and just enjoyed the feeling of each other for the remainder of the morning.

* * *

><p>Around lunch time, they finally climbed out of bed and took a long shower. Amy had to pick up a new prescription, so the couple decided to get lunch on the way. After a quick lunch, Amy and Sheldon stood in line at the drug store. Amy had two prescriptions to pick up, one for a new anti-inflammatory and one for birth control. She noticed Sheldon's interest at the second prescription, "I have been taking these for quite a while, Sheldon. It has nothing to do with our recent activities."<p>

Sheldon stammered his reply, "Oh, I yes, well. I see. That's good to know. I was… kind of worried after today. I am sorry for my… exuberance." Sheldon took a deep swallow. He and Amy never discussed their sexual activities after the fact. He had yet to re-write the relationship agreement and their regulations on date night kisses seemed futile. He had to regain control of his urges before they had some type of accident. He was pleased to hear they had a second level of protection.

They spent the afternoon picking up Amy's clothes from Sheldon's apartment, and scripting a new "Fun with Flags" episode about the historic Kingdom of the Two Sicily's and its complicated flag. Sheldon's amusing factoids that he loved to spout were a little shorter. He asked her opinion on things which he had rarely done before and his explanations of his work were succinct. It seemed those two points were good for something.

* * *

><p>After everyone heard that the couple had repaired their relationship, they all agreed to meet for their usual dinner at the Cheesecake factory. Everyone also knew about Penny's smack down of Sheldon on the rough streets of Pasadena. Howard was elated.<p>

"I think tonight is cause of celebration! Not only did Sheldon get knocked down to size by our own Penny, but also by his better half, Amy."

"Excuse me, but I deserve some credit for picking out a such a brilliant mind with which to pair bond. I don't mind her knock downs, intellectual or otherwise." He smiled at Amy and quickly added, "Besides Howard, usually when your wife knocks you down to size, she uses her emasculating income and witty retorts rather than her fist." Howard glared at Sheldon.

"Ouch, dude. Have Emily check you for scorch marks!" Raj smiled at Howard's expense, but Howard wasn't quite done with teasing Sheldon. He turned to Amy and raised his glass.

"Amy, welcome to being the smartest one in the group. You are now Alpha. As the highest ranked IQ of the social circle, it's now your job to point out any of Sheldon's intellectual mistakes, or failed attempts at relaying of facts that he might belittle us with. In short, we tremble at your greatness." Howard did a quick bow of his head with coy grin.

Amy shook her head at Howard and thought the conversation over, but Sheldon had other ideas.

"Yes, it's true Amy. Its befalls to you! With great power, comes great responsibility. By the way, you missed it when Howard incorrectly referenced Maslow's hierarchy of needs."

Amy smirked at Sheldon, and with a sarcastic tone answered, "I didn't want to make him feel bad in front of the group! That would be rude!"

Even Leonard took a stab at jest, "Sympathy. A rookie mistake. Sheldon never did that."

"Sheldon, if I pointed out every mistake that Howard makes, we'd be here all night!" Sheldon beamed at Amy's slam.

Howard was not amused but Sheldon didn't let up, "Look, they'll never learn if you're soft, Amy. You are going to have to step up your game if you want to keep the title. Ooh, can I have one of your fries?"

Penny pointed her glass toward Sheldon, "Amy! If you're going to be the Alpha, you have to be nicer than ol' grumpy pants over here!"

Amy smirked, "Well, I might need to do some outsourcing, you know… the intellectual smack downs."

"Oh no, little lady! You will be doing all the smacking around here from now on. Unless it's giving positive punishment to one brilliant neurobiologist. Then I will be one the doing the "smacking." Sheldon's winked at Amy and continued to eat his BBQ burger. The group's collective jaw drop almost shook the table. Sheldon swallowed his bite and flatly responded, "However, Howard, let me explain how you butchered poor Maslow's theory into chipped beef before we all forget!" When Sheldon was done eviscerating the group's conversations, he looked over to Amy and winked.

She leaned over and whispered to him, "You think we played them, huh?"

"Like a fiddle darlin'" Sheldon smiled at her with a smug grin.

* * *

><p>During the drive home, Sheldon and Amy laughed over the evening's conversations until she pulled on Los Robles Ave. She was going to drop him off at his apartment; the week was up and she was slated to sleep at her apartment tonight, alone. During the last three blocks, the only sound heard in the car was the shifting of the gears and their own short breaths. Once Amy pulled up to the apartment, Sheldon turned to her but she kept her eyes focused front.<p>

"Amy, are you sure you took your pills? You know, sometimes you forget and I have to…"

"Yes, Sheldon. I have an alarm on my phone."

"But what we picked up today…"

"My new prescription is different. I know."

"Make sure you keep your phone by your night stand, so you can call if you have any trouble."

"I will."

"Also, you always have a cup of chamomile tea at night, but maybe you should just drink lemon zest, because it might make you too tired, and I won't be there…"

"I'll be fine, Sheldon."

"I checked your milk, it will expire in 3 days. Also, make sure you sleep with a pillow on either side of you, so you don't fall out of bed. Oh and move that night stand away from your bed 2 feet. No wait, then you can't reach the phone… "

Amy smiled at Sheldon and rubbed her thumb across his hand, "Don't worry. I will text you when I wake up and see you at work tomorrow. If you want, I will have lunch with you, okay?"

"Okay. Well… Good night Amy." Sheldon squeezed Amy's hand and slowly got out of the car. She watched him enter the building. He watched her from the lobby door as she drove away.

Around 4:30 in the morning, Sheldon threw the cherry scented pillow off his body and put the hair pin down he fiddled with for the last 30 minutes while he stared at the spot on his ceiling. He put back on his pajamas he had stripped off 2 hours earlier and stumbled to the kitchen to make himself a cup of Lemon Zest tea. He went to his computer and pulled up the relationship agreement. He took a deep breath and opened a new file: Amendments.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I almost wished i could post this chapter under a new account, because it is a true collaborative effort. I have my friends MPHS95 and ShAmy4vr to thank for this. IT was DRASTICALLY different before they edited and help change it. I think it is more IC because of their efforts. The scene with the gang's smack down is all from their suggestions and the first part is all MPHS95. Thank you guys again so much! _**

**_Just the epilogue after this folks..._**


	13. Chapter 13

**Epilogue:**

**2 hours later:**

**4.40 AM**

Amy begrudgingly rose from her bed after a horrible night of constant tossing and turning. She truly couldn't call it a night's sleep because she hadn't had any. She couldn't turn her mind off; it was like she found the key to perpetual motion in her brain. She wanted to blame it on her new prescription, or the early morning rain storm, but she knew the cause: She needed Sheldon.

She used the restroom, brushed her teeth for the 3rd time in the night, and tried to curl up again in a futile attempt to squeeze some of the sleep out of the night. After molding her pillow in a long firm shape with two pecs, she hugged it close and tried again to quantify leaping fluffy farm mammals. _Counting sheep is stupid_, she thought.

**5:22 AM**

A little while later, she felt a wave of calm. The familiar hint of talc and musk combined with an aroma of fresh rain overwhelmed her senses. Amy kept her eyes closed and moved her hand around a soft surface with a smattering of hair. She smiled and nuzzled back into the strong pillow and let out a long heavy sigh. The "pillow" let out a sigh as well.

**7:45 AM**

Amy blinked her eyes open and reached for her talc laden pillow, but it had moved. She looked around, and there was no evidence of her early morning visitor until she smelled a familiar scent of cooking oatmeal and brewed tea. A tall lanky figure stood in her kitchen; he was pouring hot water over two cups. His tired blood shot eyes attempted a smile, but he was too exhausted to finish the effort.

"Sheldon… Good morning…" Amy smirked at him while he looked away with crimson cheeks as though he was caught stealing cookies.

"Good morning Amy. Forgive the intrusion, but I was worried if you were going to be able to get to work this morning and I wanted to check on you."

"When did you get here and how?"

"Leonard dropped me off, although, his demeanor in the morning is somewhat soured before 5:00 AM."

Amy sat and the bar stool and smiled in her tea mug as she watch him fumble with breakfast, "Couldn't sleep either huh?"

Sheldon weary eyes smiled at her with a deep sigh, "Nope, not a wink. Not till… until I got here." He let out a larger sigh and slumped on the bar stool. "This is an unacceptable situation, Amy. Science will suffer if we can't sleep."

"Important science, too. Not just that Geology stuff or laser nonsense." She scooted an inch closer to him.

He lightly rubbed the rim of his tea mug, feigning interest in his brew, "Yes, ever so important. Dark Matter was just getting interesting, since I became its bannerman. If I can't sleep, we might never find out the secrets of the Universe, Amy!" As he licked his lips, he inched over to her so their thighs were touching.

"Nor will we find out what causes one celled organisms to feel shame." Amy put her hand on his forearm with a concerning scowl on her face coupled with a wink.

Sheldon dropped his head, "Seriously, that's what you're working on, Amy?"

Amy dropped her hand and to her hip and stood up, "Watch it buddy, you were doing so well."

Sheldon quickly stood up and grabbed Amy by the waist to pull her in his arms, "Right, sorry! Important science will suffer! This is intolerable! We have to fix this, Amy! For the sake of the world!"

"I concur! What do you propose?" Amy's placed her hands on his chest and blinked quickly.

"Well, initially, I thought we should sleep over at each other houses for a day a week. Alternating which apartment we would occupy."

"That sounds wonderful!" Amy was elated. It was more than she hoped.

Sheldon cut off her glee with a quick slice of his hand, "But that proposal disrupted my routine too much and you know I hate change."

Amy slumped down a few inches, "Oh, I see."

"Right, the only solution is you move into 4A"

Amy squealed, "Really?"

"Tonight."

"Tonight?! I can't move tonight."

"Just you, not your useless stuff or girly mementos. Those can come later." He took a deep swallow and looked around in horror, "Much later."

Amy watched him grimace at her belongings, "Oh really, Sheldon? How about this… You move in here, and leave your toys at 4A, you know, like a storage shed."

"A STORAGE SHED?! Do you have any idea how much that apartment cost per month?" He shook his head, "TOYS?! They're not TOYS, Amy! Collectibles! I told you! The point is moot, I can't live here anyway! There's no room; you don't have a place for my desk, or my books. Just look at the size of that kitchen. Don't get me started on your bathroom. Oh, and where would the guys sit for games? Do you hear yourself woman?" Sheldon was almost hyperventilating. Amy wrapped her hands around his neck and put a quick peck on his nose that he brushed off with a pout.

"I'm just teasing you, Sheldon. I think moving into 4A would be wonderful. Leonard's room is just perfect."

"Oh no, you can't have that."

"What? Why not?"

Sheldon drew in a deep sigh and rolled his eyes, "Look Amy, you are I have a perfect relationship, but who knows when that relationship… What do you and Bernie call it?"

"Lenny."

"Yes, Lenny might hit a reef! We have to be accommodating and lead my example. No. You have to move in my room. It really is the only solution."

"Oh, I see. The only one, huh?"

"Yes. I've worked this all out, Amy, with my usual thorough understanding of all possible contingencies and meticulous attention to detail. I have drawn up new roommate agreement parameters for Leonard and amendments to the relationship agreement."

"Do I have to sign the roommate agreement? Because, that's a lot of contracts, Sheldon. Kind of puts me a corner and binds my hands."

"Well, that's a whole other contract." He swallowed and looked down at her while he cleared his throat, "No, you just have to sign the relationship agreement amendments. Although, there is certain rules that we must adhere to, Amy, or chaos will reign down upon us like hell fire!"

"Oh really? Why is that?"

"Vixenia can only sleep over once a week. I can't take that woman's taxing demands on a daily basis, I'll get nothing done."

"I'm sure she'll agree. She likes your…" Amy licked her lips and eyed Sheldon up and down before slapping him loudly on his ass, "…Flexibility."

"Oh.. Okay.. well.. Maybe twice a week…"

**One week later:**

"Sheldon! There is no way I am going to give up my harp! You can just put in ear plugs! This obsession with classic sitcoms and day time soaps is stupid!"

"But it reminds me of my Meamaw watching All My Children, and I never did find out what happened with Tad! Why can't you take up the piccolo or something… Smaller…"

"Too bad, Dr. Cooper. Besides, I have to put up with all these toys around here, you can put up with my harp."

"Again… for the 7th time. Not toys, collectibles…"

"Collectible toys. Oh, and your DNA model is wrong, I fixed it by the way."

"AMY! What are you doing messing with my toys!?

"So the Princess Leah doll is not a toy, but the model of DNA is? Sheldon.. really?"

Sheldon rubbed his hands over his face in frustration, "Lord woman, did you keep the lease on your place? Maybe you can just come over here at night?" As his hands uncovered his eyes, he saw Amy scowl and her narrowed glare as a warning. "Oh I mean, I didn't mean that…"

"Oh really? I think you did. You really don't want me here, and I am not going to force you."

"But I need you to sleep, Amy!"

"Sheldon, you can just get yourself a large bag of rice, put one of my cardigans on it and snuggle up to it like your teddy bear. "

"**Who** on earth would sleep with starchy side dishes?"

"You'd be surprised..." Amy turned her back to grab her purse, but Sheldon came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Amy, I want you here. It's just a transition for me, that's all..."

Amy titled her head down, and leaned back into his chest. Without turning around she voiced her concerns, "I know, Sheldon. Don't worry, we'll work it out. I just think it is too soon for you. You need your space."

"Amy I need you in that space."

"I know Sheldon, but moving in together is too much. I don't want to overwhelm you. Let's just do this slowly, okay. I'll stay over once a week, keep my apartment…"

"No, Amy. You need to be with me. I just…" Sheldon held her waist and leaned into her neck. "We can work it out while you're here. Please.." He kissed her neck, "Please stay."

Amy turned around, "Okay, Sheldon. I'll stay. But the moment you need your space, I won't have anywhere to go! You're asking for a huge leap of faith here."

"That's okay, Amy, because there is nothing I believe in more than us."

**One Month Later**

Amy and Sheldon were walking around the Zoo one Sunday afternoon. Amy was explaining the conclusion of her study, "…And it turns out, certain Listeria strains have no shame. Their like the cheeky skanks of the bacteria world."

"My word, Amy. The implications of that! I mean, if you're right, you could reverse that process, listeria could be eradicated!"

"See! Important science, huh?"

Sheldon bumped her with his shoulder slightly and smirked, "I will say your favorite phrase again, but don't have so much glee this time, okay?"

"Okay, I'll try."

"You were right…" Sheldon mumbled the words through a boastful smirk as he gleamed at his brilliant girlfriend.

"Oh, Dr. Cooper. You really need to keep that kind of talk for the bedroom! Speaking of which, with Leonard moving out, what are we going to do that space?"

"Well, an office makes sense. Let's keep our options open."

Sheldon walked over to the gibbons and watched them with a content smile that was similar to his koala face. Amy stood beside him, "Aren't they cute."

"They have unusually low sexual dimorphism for a lesser ape species."

"Yes, in fact, the male and female here are almost the same size. Some researchers believe that is why they are pair bonded for life. They have a more equitable social structure; the male and female are on equal levels."

Sheldon turned toward Amy, "That makes sense; neither is stronger than the other…" Sheldon's eyes moved over her hair and settled on her eyes. He smiled and continued, "Or smarter than each other. They complement each other." He brushed her hair off her face, "Being pair bonded for life uncomplicates things for them, doesn't it."

Amy smiled, "Yes, but it just might have to do with a larger distribution of vasopressin receptors in their brain that positively reward mating behavior."

Even though they were surrounded by strangers and small children, Sheldon wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled him into his chest. He held her head with both his hands and smiled at her with a soften kindness, "Well vasopressin also regulates the bodies water retention and there by regulates homeostasis. I think it all makes sense. I really like homeostasis, Amy. I like it a lot. Gibbons sure are smart, aren't they?"

"Yes, Sheldon. Yes they are…" Amy let out a large sigh and chewed on her bottom lip. The couple locked mutual gaze was broken by the giggles of the group of gawking youngsters. Sheldon recognized one of the children: Albert. He looked older and was standing out of the crowd. He let go of Amy's and moved over to Albert just as Amy was surrounded by the group of children clamoring for her stories about the monkeys. Albert stood with his back against the pole with his arms crossed. He looked up at Sheldon, whose back was also on the pole. Sheldon smiled at Albert who looked at him with scrutiny.

"So, mister…"

"Dr. Cooper."

"You married her yet?"

"Working on it, Albert. Almost."

"Good. She's nice."

"Yes, yes she is."

**One year later**

The first thing he noticed was the overwhelming smell of liquor, sweat and the distinct musky scent of sex on his lips. Sheldon's head was throbbing and his mouth tasted like moldy cotton. He blinked his eyes open and found himself in an unfamiliar hotel room. He had no idea where he was or how he got there; all he knew was he was wearing a thick leather belt around his waist and nothing else.

He looked over the room and tried to piece together the bread crumb trail of clues. He saw an empty champagne bottle, a plastic bottle of strawberry quik, and a large cowboy hat he recognized as his own. He also saw a woman's bra hanging from the ceiling fan and an unopened condom package on the nightstand. Before he could scan more, he heard a moan from the figure next to him. Sheldon eyes widened when he saw a naked woman lying next to him. She was sleeping on her stomach, but her platinum blond hair was splayed across the pillow. Sheldon drew in quick breath and he let out a whisper, "Oh no…"

He tried to slip away, but the woman placed her hand on his chest. He looked down and saw something that made him let out a sigh: A shining emerald engagement ring on the woman's left hand. She turned her head, but he red hair stayed put, revealing it was a wig. "Good morning, Sheldon, or should I say, Cowboy Cooper?"

"OH god, Amy! What happened last night? I thought I was at the bachelor party?"

"You were and having a miserable time. Leonard finally asked me to take you off his hands. He had enough of you whining antics when you pulled the wig off the stripper that Wolowitz hired for you and gave her a lecture on post-McCarthy era politics as it relates to Cuban missile crisis and the Kennedy Clan."

Sheldon sat up and held his aching head, "That's the last thing I remember. Some woman dress like Marilyn Monroe gyrating on my lap with that plastic hair flaying in my face? Too much. What was Howard thinking?"

"I believe he thought you would be aroused by half naked woman dressed up like America' greatest sex symbols. Most men would."

"Then he doesn't know me at all… Should have gotten Marie Curie, then we would've had a problem." Sheldon rubbed his temples, "OH my head! Amy… Are you okay?"

"I was fine, but I wasn't the one who finished off the bottle of champagne. I must say, Sheldon. Your Texas accent can get quite thick when you're in Cowboy mode.I'm just glad you didn't pack your spurs like you wanted to."

"OH lordy!"

"No, you said that when I was on top, not when you were slapping my hind quarters like horse."

"Oh, god, please stop."

"No, I said that to you when you were kissing my..." Amy looked down at her body with a smirk.

"OH sweet Jesus."

'Yep, that's exactly what I said!"

Amy got off the bed and revealed a red spot on both her butt cheeks. "OH no Amy, I'm mortified! Are you sure you want to still marry such a cad?!"

"Oh yes. Now, more than ever! Giddy up, and get a shower. We have to be at the courthouse in 5 hours and you need to get to our own room. Good thing you found this hotel near the courthouse."

"Well, thanks for getting married in Texas. My mother can be quite…"

"Yes.. Quite… Well, so much for staying separate for one night, Sheldon. I thought we were going to keep the mystery for one night." Amy returned to bed with a robe and sat next to Sheldon.

"Amy, you know I can't sleep without you."

"We didn't do much sleeping last night, Sheldon."He started to take off the tight belt around his waist but stopped when he noticed his back had a slightly painful stings when he moved; like sharp scratches.

"Um, Amy… I noticed…." Sheldon looked down at the condom package.

"Oh, Sheldon, don't worry! I'm on birth control. The chances of getting pregnant are so slim. You would have to have super sperm."

"I guess."

Amy pulled him out of bed by the belt, "Now, get on little doggies, I need to get ready to marry you, Dr. Cooper, and as much as you begged me last night, I am not wearing the Star Trek Uniform to the courthouse. Boy you were drunk!"

"Not that drunk, that sounds like a great idea! You brought the uniform, right? You promised to wear it on the honeymoon..."

"GET OUTTA HERE!"

**Seven and half Months later**

"(y + 0.8)2 = 4(-4.4) (x − 4.9)" Sheldon mumbled while he was running his hands over Amy rotund belly.

"Oh god, I'm getting so big!"

"You know I love that you know what I am talking about, you vixen." Sheldon was lying in bed on his side, doing his new favorite activity: Measuring Amy's rotund stomach with his hands.

"Your simple parabolic curve calculations are no match for me, even with my pregnancy brain."

"Your brain is beautiful and sharp as ever, Dr. Fowler-Cooper." Sheldon rose off the bed, "Now, do you want your back massage or just have some tea?"

"No, I have to get ready, Penny is coming to take me…" Before she could finish the sentence, Sheldon's voice screeched through the room.

"I forbid it! You're not allowed to go with Penny so late in your pregnancy."

Amy snorted at him, "HA! You're cute, with your words like "forbid" and "allow." Now get outta my way before I show you ½ mv^2 and we figure out how many joules my pregnant hand is packing, Shall we?"

Sheldon rapid blinking and deep swallow was enough to keep him mute for at least a minute till he backed away from his seething wife. When he was out of arms reach, he continue his fretful rant.

"Amy! Please. You need to rest. Look at the size of your ankles, how can you hold up that enormous weight your carrying?! You'll fall and twist them! How can you even walk with…"

"I'd stop right there, Sheldon. You're digging yourself a deep grave."

"Did I mention your beautiful brain?" He was looking her over to compliment her in a feeble attempt to get him out of the deep hole. Without thinking, he just blurted out the first thing he saw, "OH and your breasts are HUGE. I mean, my god, woman!"

"Yes, we all know what you think of my large breasts, Sheldon. I think you made that clear last night… And the night before that. And last weekend." Amy smiled and arched her back with a moan trying to stretch. The motion didn't help her achy back, but it perked up Sheldon's interest.

"I could tell you again, you know. Now.. I could tell you now, Amy."

"Oh, Sheldon, you can tell me tonight. I promise. I need to rest up my back first."

"Exactly. A rest at home. Not out shopping with Penny. Now, I'll get your tea. I'm glad you've seen reason."

"Sheldon, I am going out with her. I want to get a few things for the nursery. It's a good thing we never moved anything into Leonard's room. I would almost think you were planning on getting me pregnant, Dr. Cooper."

"Nonsense. We both know it was an accident."

"Yes, yeehaw indeed. Now, Sheldon, please! I am not going hurt the baby if I go out shopping with Penny! I will be fine. This medical release form is totally unnecessary."

"Where are you going? Is she going to drive and play that crazy music? You know the baby doesn't like loud noises and annoying sounds."

"The baby is getting used to annoying sounds because you make me put speakers on my stomach and play the Feynman lectures. We should be playing Mozart."

"Good idea Amy, nice classical music. Not that inane noise Penny spews into our ears! Lord knows the IQ level drops whenever I hear those lyrics. What twaddle"

Amy reached over and placed her hand on Sheldon shoulder. She was standing in front of him while he sat on the bed. He looked up at her with wide deep blue pools swirling with worries and doubt. "Sheldon, you know, you take the best care of me. I want to say thank you."

Sheldon put his hand on her belly and rubbed like a lamp, "You do say it, Amy, all the time."

"Not enough. You took such good care of me when I was sick. You've been a wonderful husband and stood by me through everything."

"Well, your bout with morning sickness over Thai food was quite a disruption. I mean, I couldn't even eat an almond joy because you thought I had coconut milk."

"Sheldon, I love you, but I'm going out with Penny. I know, you can come with us! After we find some cute onesies, we are going to pick out a breast pump!"

"Oh, um… have a good time and make sure and call!"

"That's what I thought, Poppa Cooper."

**One month and 3 weeks later**

Sheldon gripped the wheel so tightly, he couldn't feel his while knuckles anymore. "I can't do this. I can't… It's too…" Amy let out a scream "AHHHH!" "OH god, Amy are you okay? I can't do this I can't do this…"

"Yes you can, Sheldon. You can do this… Phew Phew Phew… You can do it! Phew phew phew."

Amy was breathing short quick breathes while holding tightly on her seat beat while she watched Sheldon drive her to the hospital.

"Amy hold on, just a few more blocks."

"Sheldon, drive faster!"

"OH man, Penny didn't yell this much when she had dislocated shoulder!"

"She wasn't pushing out a baby! Now… phew phew phew phew…"

"Almost Amy, we are almost there."

Sheldon sped up to 35 miles an hour in a 25 zone. "OH lordy."

"So much for not wanted to learn to drive, huh Sheldon… OW! OW!"

"If I wasn't gripping this wheel, I'd hold your hand. We're here, Amy… Amy? AMY!"

"I'm okay.. I'm okay.. I'm okay…" Amy voice was weak. She broke her water 15 minutes ago at Cal-Tech's parking lot and Sheldon calculated it would take his friends 25 minutes to get to her, then get to the hospital.

Sheldon pulled up to the emergency room door and busted in holding Amy, "I'm having a baby!"

**20 Years later**

Sheldon and Amy held hands as they strolled through the LA zoo. It was their typical Sunday afternoon outing, but they had missed a few since their trip to Stockholm for the ceremony. Sheldon was beaming at Amy while she explained the breakthrough she found between the neurologic structure of Gibbon Monkeys and production of Vasopressin. Her latest research was getting noticed, and soon she might have her own Nobel to put next to his. However, Amy was happy with her Ralph W. Gerard Prize in Neuroscience she received for her research concerning brain injuries as it relates to drug interactions.

They quietly sat by the monkeys and watched the little children play.

"Amy, we need to take Eleanor here again. She hasn't been here in years."

"Well, Sheldon, maybe on her holiday break. You know that Oxford is pretty demanding."

"Chemistry! Where did we go wrong, Amy?" He winked at Amy and smiled. He was very proud of his daughter's achievements but still enjoyed teasing her on her choice of field.

"Probably hit her head during that 14 hours of labor she put me through. Thank god for selective memory, or I would have never agreed to the second one. Maybe we can take Nicola here when he returns from Geneva. He always loved the koala's, just like his daddy."

There was a young man standing away from the crowd with his back to the pole. Sheldon rose off the bench and went over to the man while studying his face. Finally, after the young man looked at Sheldon with a cocked eye, Sheldon asked, "Albert?"

"Hey… Hey! You're that guy! Dr…. Copper?"

"Dr. Cooper."

"Right! Oh man! I can't believe it's you! What are the odds?"

"Pretty good, I'd say. I'm here almost every Sunday."

"Oh, well. This is the first time I've been here in a while. My girl made me come when she heard I liked monkeys. There she is..Zoe. She's over there talking to those little kids."

Sheldon looked over and saw a vibrant young woman speaking to a group of eager children. She glanced over to Albert and a small smile blossomed across her face as she brushed back her blond hair. Sheldon could hear Albert let out a sigh.

"Is that your wife?"

"No..Not yet."

"Why not?"

Albert smiled, "You ask good questions, Dr. Cooper."

"I know." Sheldon looked back at Amy, "Don't wait too long Albert."

**20 Years Later**

Sheldon and Amy were looking over their family pictures. They found one from over 40 years ago.

"I don't remember dancing with Raj. When was this taken?"

"OH.. That!" Sheldon started to laugh, "That, my dear, was when you took Bernie's pills and I was first introduced to Vixenia."

"OH GOD! I never knew you guys took pictures. Please tell me there are no more of these."

"No, just this one. I didn't know they took them either. I guess Howard did. He thought it was inappropriate to show you after you became so sick. Then it was forgotten."

"I am glad that night wasn't forgotten, Sheldon. I don't know how our relationship would have progressed if we weren't thrown in together in a moment of crisis."

"I think we would have progressed slower, but I think we would have gotten there. However, sometimes I wish we were thrown together like that earlier. I always want more time with you." He leaned over and kissed her silver hair.

"We haven't spent a night apart for almost 42 years."

"That's because I am a genius who convinced a stubborn, bull-headed vixen that the only way we could sleep would be to live together. She fell for it hook line and sinker." He leaned back in his worn out leather couch and grew a smug grin across his lined face. Amy leaned against his waiting arm.

"Sheldon, if you think you tricked me into sleeping with you, you really need to give back that Nobel to Stockholm with an apology note."

"I did! I had to convince you! Don't you remember?" Sheldon shook his head, "Your memory, Amy! Really!"

Amy rose off the couch slowly and tapped his shoulder. With a condescending tone, she smiled at Sheldon, "Yes, I'm sure you're remembering it correctly, dear. All I can say is that my extra two IQ have come in quite handy in the last 42 years, Dr. Cooper. Quite handy indeed…"

"Yeah yeah, yeah, just go make the lemon tea… Vixenia…"

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Thanks to everyone who helped with this Fan Fic. It's been a lot of fun. I wanted to do a fun fluffy Shamy fest, and you guys helped so much. I am sorry for the delay of this epilogue. I would love to know what you think of the story as a whole. Did I hit everything you wanted or missed something. My friend on the Fan Forum, Kelli, has some great ideas for Fan Fics. Do you guys? You should write them. I started this out in May, and it has become my new obsession. It is so much furn to do something creatively and hear what others think. Try it, guys. I bet you have even better ideas!_**

**_ I live for the feedback and love to hear from you guys. Thanks again, as always. _**


End file.
